Un angel para mi corazón
by abelen
Summary: Isa es la princesa demonio del inframundo, obligada a casarse con alguien que no quiere,  Edward es el mejor ángel que tienen en el cielo pero esta deseando encontrar el amor verdadero, ¿que pasara cuando edward y Isabella se conozcan? REEDITADO
1. Prologo

**UN ANGEL PARA MI CORAZÓN**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

Isa es la princesa demonio del inframundo, obligada a casarse con alguien que no quiere, Edward es el mejor ángel que tienen en el cielo pero esta deseando encontrar el amor verdadero, ¿que pasara cuando Edward y Isabella se conozcan? Entre el odio y el amor hay una linea muy fina.

**REEDITADO**


	2. Traición de un amigo

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 1 TRAICIÓN DE UN AMIGO**

**BVOP**

Me llamo Isabella pero en este mundo me llaman Isa, tengo 350 años pero con un cuerpo de una chica de 18 años con el pelo castaño oscuro con reflejos rojos y mis ojos color borgoña, aunque cuando era humana me dijeron que los tenia color chocolate, era la mejor en mi trabajo, y lo tenia que ser siendo la hija de quien era. Yo soy la hija de rey del inframundo.

- ISA A TU IZQUIERDA- me grito Jacob.

- JODER JACOB TE DIJE QUE LO SUJETARAS.- le grite a la vez que esquivaba la espada de uno de los ángeles con los que nos habíamos encontrado.

- Y que quieres que haga si solo me pongo duro viendo como juegas con ellos, me he distraído un momento y se me ha escapado,-dijo dándole un estocada final al que me había atacado.

-jajajaj siempre tan caballeroso- le dije

Ya me estaba cansando del Ángel con el que había estado jugando. Con la daga que llevaba en mi cinturón le termine de cortar el cuello.

Mi amigo Jacob y yo siempre salíamos de cacería tanto si era para recolectar almas, como si salíamos a matar a unos cuantos ángeles para divertirnos.

Jacob era un demonio de lo más sexy, moreno, alto, con los ojos negros como la noche, pero para mi simplemente era mi amigo, con él podía contar para mis cacerías. Aunque nos habíamos enrollado unas cuantas veces, no quería nada serio con él, vamos ni con el ni con nadie, simplemente me enrollaba con alguien cuando me apetecía y después como amigos si él quería y si no que se jodiera, yo era un espíritu libre al que no le gustaba que le dieran ordenes, ni le ataran. En mi corazón no había sitio para nadie.

Pero claro con Jacob era otra historia, él siempre me decía que el día menos esperado le pediría a mi padre que nos casáramos, pero ese día por mi jamás llegaría.

-Jacob vallamos a tomar algo al pub estoy aburrida de la cacería de esta noche- le dije con cara de aburrimiento- molestemos un rato a los humanos.

- Isa no se te habrá olvidado que tu padre nos espera para tu presentación, como comandante de los ejércitos del inframundo- dijo el mirándome con cara incrédula.

- Joder, lo había olvidado por completo, vayámonos antes de que manden a Jane a buscarnos, esa zorra tiene muy mal carácter y no tengo ganas de pelearme hoy con ella.

Así desplegando otra vez mis alas negras descendimos al mundo de los demonios. Al llegar al castillo del inframundo como ya me lo temía, Jane estaba esperándonos en la entrada, esa enana rubia, con ojos rojos siempre sacaba lo peor de mi, pero al ser la segunda al mando del ejercito de mi padre nunca podría desquitarme con ella como me gustaría.

- Al fin ha llegado la princesa de hielo- me dijo alzando una ceja esperando que la respondiera.

- Claro Jane, la princesa siempre regresa a su castillo, aunque te hubiera gustado más salir a buscarme como buen niñera que siempre eres- le dije lo mas burlona que pude, me encantaba sacarla de sus casilla.

- Para salir a buscar a una niña malcriada y estúpida siempre tengo un rato- me respondió de nuevo atacándome.

- Siempre que hagas un hueco mientras se la estas chupando a mi padre- se escucho una gran carcajada detrás de mi. Jake siempre disfrutaba de mis enfrentamientos con esta zorra

- Vamos señoritas dejemos esta discusión en tablas, tenemos poco tiempo y hay mucho que hacer.- En ese momento apareció otro demonio por la puerta, era el hermano mellizo de Jane, Alex al cual yo le salude con mi mejor sonrisa sexy.

Alex un chico muy guapo con su pelo castaño rubio y un cuerpo estupendo pero claro no tenia nada que ver con el carácter de su querida hermana, siempre intentaba mediar en las discusiones que tenia con ella..

- Hola querido Alex cuanto tiempo sin verte- me acerque a él a darle un pequeño pico, sabiendo que ese acto iba a enfadar aún más a su querida hermana.

- Siempre tan hermosa Isa- él me respondió con otro beso.

Por el cual provoco un gran gruñido detrás de mi, como siempre sabia de quien venia de mi gran amigo Jacob. Me encantaba coquetear con los demonios guapos que había en el reino y al parecer él no se daba cuenta que no era de su propiedad, y no tenia ningún derecho ha ponerse celoso ya que no eramos nada, simplemente amigos, y si le molestaba que mirará para otro lado.

-Ya me contaras donde te has metido todo este tiempo, pero sera después de la celebración, me tengo que arreglar y vamos bastante tarde.- le dije mientras prácticamente ignoraba a Jacob.

Este me cogió del brazo después de despedirnos de los mellizos para acompañarme a mi habitación, pero en el momento que perdí de vista a los hermanos le empece a reclamar por su actitud de propiedad hacia mi.

-Se puede saber que coño te pasa- le dije con el ceño fruncido

- No me gusta que te vallas besando con otros por ahí cuando yo estoy presente- me siseo el entre los dientes.

- Haber cuando te queda claro que tu no eres nadie para mi, eres solo mi amigo y lo que haga o deje de hacer a ti no te importa.- le dije alzando un poco la voz, me esta empezando a cabrear por su manera de pensar que era de su propiedad.

-Claro que me tiene que importar ya que..- empezó a reclamarme, pero cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de soltar algo importante se callo.

- ¿ya que qué?- le dije mirándole con una ceja alzada para que terminara la frase.

-Mejor me voy ya te enterarás a su debido tiempo- se dio la vuelta y desapareció dejándome perpleja por no saber exactamente que era lo que quería decirme.

- Este chico cada día es más imbécil- dije para mi misma ya que no había nadie a mi alrededor.

Al entrar en mi habitación encontré el vestido que me pondría esta noche colgado en una percha cerca de mi armario, la chica que que me ayuda a vestirme ya esta esperándome para ayudarme a arreglarme, era un vestido largo que arrastraba un poco por la cola de color borgoña, y con un gran escote en v, de terciopelo, pero primero necesitaba ducharme para quitarme los restos de sangre de Ángel. Después de vestirme y maquillarme con sombra negra en mis ojos y un pintalabios rojo pasión, me puse mis zapatos de tacón de aguja, y me prepare para bajar a la celebración.

Al pasar por la puerta de mi padre dio la casualidad que él salia de su habitación, y aproveche para irme con él, le agarre de su brazo y nos dirigimos hacia el balcón donde daría su discurso.

- Que tal hoy la cacería?- me pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Estupenda Charli como siempre, a parte de recolectar 5 almas esta noche, me he cargado a un par de esos imbéciles.- le comente con una gran sonrisa.

- Esa es mi chica, por eso esta noche es dedicada a ti, siempre me complaces con tus trabajos.- Mi padre pocas veces me decía lo orgulloso que estaba de mi, aunque sabia que nunca dejaba de revisar mis trabajos. Algún día todo su reinado sería mio, pero para eso quedaba mucho tiempo, primero debía encontrar al marido perfecto para que pudiera reinar junto a mi.

-Gracias padre, pero tenemos que irnos tus súbditos te esperan- dije mientras le deba una breve sonrisa.

-Vamos con ellos, están bastantes emocionados con las nuevas noticias. -me comento con una gran carcajada, mientras caminábamos de nuevo.

Al llegar al balcón donde daría su discurso estaban como siempre su mano derecha Jane, su mellizo Alex, Jacob que era uno de sus comandantes, Dimitri y Felix sus guardaespaldas, Alice mi mejor amiga y Emmett otro de mis mejores amigos con él cual salia también de vez en cuando de cacería.

Mire un poco hacia abajo y vi la multitud que estaba esperando el gran discurso de mi padre entre ellos había demonios, brujas, hechiceros y demás criaturas que no eran bien recibidas en el mundo del cielo. Claro que pensándolo bien quien querría estar allí arriba en el mundo de los aburridos.

Yo como siempre me puse a la izquierda de mi padre para recibir mi nuevo titulo que me lo había ganado a pulso por ser la más sangrienta de los demonios.

-Queridos amigo, es una alegría teneros aquí reunidos a todos, para la presentación de mi hija como el nuevo comandante del ejercito de demonios que estamos creando para el gran combate que se realizaran contra los ángeles.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar alegremente, se notaba que les alegraba mi nuevo nombramiento y eso me llenaba de orgullo.

-A parte de eso me gustaría comunicar su enlace con mi comandante y nuevo hijo que se realizara en 6 meses el cual estáis todos invitados- !QUE ENLACE!yo me volví a mirar a mi padre- ya que él me pidió ayer la mano de mi hija y yo por supuesto se la he concedido-!no me jodas!, ¿como me ha podido hacer esto y más a mis espaldas?- Por eso en esta celebración se celebrara dos acontecimientos, el nombramiento de mi hija, y su próxima boda.

Una vez terminado el discurso de mi padre me acercaron una copa con la sangre de las victimas que había matado hoy, pero antes de dar el primer sorbo se la arroje en la cara de Jacob por su traición.

-!QUE HACES LOCA!- me dijo el gritando

-!CUANDO COÑO ME IBAS A DECIR QUE LE HABÍAS PEDIDO A MI PADRE MI MANO!- le grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Mi padre al ver el espectáculo nos llevo con él a una habitación a parte, cerca del balcón para que nadie se diera cuenta de nuestra discusión, al irme con él vi la sonrisa burlona de Jane, la cual me enfureció aún más.

-Se puede saber que te pasa Isabella- me regaño mi padre

- Que yo no me voy a casar ni con él ni con nadie,- me gire para enfrentarme de nuevo a Jacob y con todo el veneno que tenia en mi boca le dije- esto Jacob es una puñalada por la espalda y me la vas a pagar- saque mi daga y me acerque a él amenazante, pero como siempre el consiguió el apoyo de mi padre.

-Isabella Jacob no tenia por que decírtelo ya que yo soy el que tiene que decidir tu futuro, él te lo pidió muchas ves y siempre le has rechazado, por eso tuve yo que decidir por ti.- mi padre había empezado alzar la voz.

-Por supuesto que le he rechazado y le rechazare las veces que quiera por que no me voy a casar con él.- Termine gritándole a mi padre.

- Ya esta decidido y en 6 meses te casaras con él y final del asunto.-termino mi padre dándose la vuelta y marchándose, cuando intente acercarme de nuevo a Jacob, salio corriendo detrás de él como la sabandija que era con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Yo me fui directa a mi habitación, me habían quitado las ganas de celebrar nada. "_Obligarme a mi a casarme y mas con el idiota de Jacob, pero que se creería el imbécil este" _era lo único que se escuchaba en mi habitación mientras paseaba por ella.

Juro que antes de que me obligara a casarme con él, le daba muerte. No necesitaba un marido y menos con ese gilipollas que ya se creía el rey de este mundo. Pero no lo iba a conseguir y menos a mi costa.

Unos pequeños golpes se escucharon en mi puerta, sabia quien era, pero en este momento no tenia ganas de ver a nadie, sabia que con el humor que tenia seguramente lo pagaría con ella, y no se lo merecía por eso decidí al final, salir al mundo de los humanos y desquitar mi mal humor con ellos.

Me cambie de ropa y me fui hacia su mundo, un poco de sangre de algún mugriento humano mejoraría algo mi humor.


	3. Empezando la busqueda

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 2 EMPEZANDO LA BÚSQUEDA**

**EVOP**

- OTRA VEZ!- grite yo.

Al fondo se escuchaban como las espadas de los diferentes ángeles a los cuales entrenaba yo chocaban entre ellas. Y preguntareis quien soy, pues bien, me llamo Edward y soy el comandante del ejercito de los ángeles guardianes de almas, aunque mi cuerpo es de un chico de 20 años mi edad verdadera es de 350 años de los cuales 200 estoy al mando de este ejercito.

- DANIEL, MIGUEL OS LO TOMÁIS EN SERIO EL ENTRENAMIENTO O AHORA MISMO OS LARGÁIS INMEDIATAMENTE DE AQUÍ!- volví a gritar.

Sabia que hoy estaba siendo sumamente duro con ellos pero después de los informes que me habían llegaron hace dos horas donde se me informo que habían caído otros dos de los nuestros no iba a permitir que volviera a ocurrir aún si tuviera que tenerlos aquí todo el día entrenándolos.

- JODER CRISTIAN BLOQUEA ANTES DE QUE TE ATAQUE- volví a gritarles.

Un golpe en mi hombro me saco de mi concentración era mi gran amigo Jasper y mi segundo al mando, el había estado conmigo desde el principio y gracias a su gran caracter me ayudaba mucho a la hora de preparar a los nuevos ángeles que llegaban a mis manos para bajar a ayudar a las almas de los humanos.

Desde que empezaron atacar a los ángeles, les obligaba siempre a bajar por parejas, pero los últimos acontecimientos me demostraban que poco valía sino estaban bien preparados.

-Edward no crees que te estas pasando un poco de exigente con los chicos?- me pregunto mi amigo al llegar.

- No pienso perder a otro de los nuestros- dije con mi ceño fruncido mientras seguía mirando el entrenamiento.

- Si pero con la mano tan dura que llevas hoy los vas a reventar antes de salir a luchar- dijo él con esa paciencia que se le caracterizaba

-Se sabe quien fue el que propicio el ataque de los nuestros anoche?- pregunte.

-Según mis informaciones nadie vio nada, pero por la forma en el que murió uno de ellos, fue el mismo demonio de las ultimas veces.- me comento él.

-Rosali esta perdiendo su don sino encuentra el demonio que ataca a nuestros ángeles, antes lo hubiera encontrado en un segundo, y ya lo hubiéramos eliminado hace tiempo.- le comente alzando una de mis cejas.

Rosali una preciosa ángel con ojos azul celeste y rubia, era la hermana de mi mejor amigo, era la mejor rastreadora de demonios que había en el cielo y estos asesinatos se lo estaba tomando como algo personal, sabia que ella estaba igual de cabreada que yo por no encontrar nada.

- No te metas con ella, sabes que mi hermana hace lo que puede, ese demonio es muy escurridizo, piensa que es una mujer por la forma en que los esta eliminando tan fácilmente.- me comento él-nadie sospecharía de ella.

-No puede ser una mujer, la precisión con que los mata sin dejar una pista y la brutalidad de los asesinatos, por muy demonio que sea no creo que tenga la fuerza suficiente para matar a dos ángeles a la vez como lo ha hecho esta noche.- dije yo empezando me a cabrear por no tener ninguna pista.

-Esta noche bajare a dar una vuelta haber si me entero de algo por el mundo de los humanos, quizá tenga suerte y me encuentre con el mismo demonio que esta creando este caos.- comente mientras volvía a mirar el entrenamiento.

-Entonces te acompañare por si se complican las cosas- me comento él.

-Dejame entonces que termine el entrenamiento y me reúna con Carlais para comentar algunas cosas de aquí y en unas horas saldremos para el mundo de los humanos- seguí con el entrenamiento mientras mi amigo se iba en dirección al palacio de los cielos.

A la hora más o menos termine el entrenamiento, diciéndoles a todos que si pensaban bajar al mundo de los humanos siempre bajarán en pareja, y tuvieran los ojos bien abiertos por si se encontraban con algún demonio.

Llegue a mi habitación para ducharme y prepararme para bajar al mundo de los humanos pero antes tenia que ir a casa de Carlais que a efectos prácticos era como mi padre y mi gran consejero en este mundo, tenia que avisarle de mis planes para que él se quedara al mando del cielo mientras yo no estaba.

Al terminar de prepararme me fui al salón donde sabía que encontraría a Carlais y Esme su esposa y mi madre.

-Carlais me alegro de encontrarte aquí y a ti también madre- Les dije dando la mano a él y un beso en la frente a mi madre.

-Edward he sabido que has sido un poco duro con los chicos esta tarde- Comento él.

- Si, pero no pienso dejar que se repita lo que paso anoche.- le dije yo.

- No me puedo creer que perdiéramos a dos de nuestros chicos otra vez, en los ultimas semanas ya han muerto 12 de los nuestros.- dijo mi madre con una gran tristeza.

- Lo se madre esto cada vez se esta poniendo peor, es como si nos estuvieran exterminando, y yo voy a encontrar al culpable de todo esto no te preocupes- le dije abrazándola.

-Por eso has venido- me dijo mi padre mirándome.

-Si Jasper y yo iremos a dar una vuelta al mundo de los humanos haber si encontramos a ese demonio o alguna pista de él, espero que tengamos suerte, si no tendré que bajar más a menudo para encontrarlo y exterminarlo yo mismo- le dije mirando ahora a mi padre.

-Ten cuidado hijo, no quiero que te pase nada a ti también- Me dijo mi madre con miedo.

- Tranquila sabes que soy el mejor en esto- intente tranquilizarla.

- Ten mucho cuidado Edward, y pase lo que pase me informas inmediatamente, me quedare al mando para cuidar las cosas aquí mientras tu vuelves.- me comento mi padre serio.

Cuando iba a contestar se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta del salón, sabia quien era, ya le había informado donde encontrarme antes de salir.

-Pasa Jasper- le dije para que entrara.

-Edward esta todo listo para irnos- Me comento.

-Muy bien va monos entonces- dije dándole a mi madre un beso en la frente.

-Cuidaros mucho muchachos, y lo que sea me informáis para ayudaros si lo necesitáis- me dijo mi padre antes de salír.

Cuando salimos por la puerta, me encontré con mi ultima pesadilla. Era una chica mitad ángel y mitad demonio, Tania era una chica que estaba obsesionada con migo cosa que yo en ningún momento le había dado pie para ello.

- Edward ¿Vas a salir esta noche?- me dijo ella con esa voz medio chillona.

- Si Tania ese era mi pensamiento- le dije yo.

- Y puedo ir con vosotros?- Me pregunto otra vez,empece a escuchar una risa , detrás de mi que empezaba a colmar mi paciencia.

-No Tania no puedes venir con nosotros- le dije intentando ser lo más paciente que pude.

- ¿ Y por que no?- me dijo ella moviendo las pestañas, intentando ser lo más seductora que podía, cosa que a mi me daba repelús.

- Por que no Tania- le dije con los dedos apretándome el puente de la nariz y respirando para relajarme ya que ahora si estaba perdiendo la paciencia que tenia.

Pero claro como siempre tenia que meterse mi queridisimo gran amigo en nuestra conversación.

- Vamos Edward la chica lleva tiempo sin salir dejala que nos acompañe hoy- Me dijo con una gran sonrisa burlona.

- Claro Jasper y si las cosas se ponen feas te encargaras tu de protegerla?- Le dije yo entre dientes.

-Que va a pasar, si cuando tu sales nunca pasa nada, parece que el aburrimiento te acompaña por donde vas- Me dijo de manera burlona.

-Genial, esto va a ser super divertido- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Genial, esto va a ser un coñazo- dije yo entre dientes

-Genial y ¿por donde empezaremos?- Jasper como siempre dando la ultima palabra.

Mirándolo a los dos al final di un resoplido y me tuve que tragar las malas palabras que estaba a punto de salir de mi boca. Me tuve que dar por vencido pero no antes de que Jasper me prometiera que se encargaría de protegerla si las cosas se ponían mal. Yo no estaba para tonterías de un ángel caprichoso como ella.

Decidido esto pensamos por donde comenzar a buscar y coincidimos que el mejor sitio eran las discotecas más famosa de la zona de Londres.

- Creo que empezaremos por las discotecas de los últimos asaltos, y de hay ya veremos- confirme yo con tranquilidad.

- Guay va monos de fiesta!- dijo Tania feliz.

-Tania no vamos de fiesta vamos a buscar demonios- le dije yo entre dientes.

-Bueno pero mientras buscamos podemos divertirnos un poco- me dijo ella pasando su mano por mi pecho.

- No tenemos tiempo para esas ton tenias- le dije yo retirándole la mano.

-Joder que amargado que eres.- dijo ella bufando

- Dios lo que hay que aguantar, -dije rodando los ojos- Jasper cuando quieras partimos, contra antes empecemos antes acabaremos con esta noche, recordad que tenemos que esconder el aura y comportarnos como humanos, no queremos llamar la atención.

-¿Y eso por que?- yo me volví hacia Tania por su estúpida pregunta, pero antes de responderla con alguna grosería Jasper la respondió por mi.

-Por que si nos encontramos con algún demonio, no queremos que nos localice, y lo espantemos.

-Ah vale- le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Jasper.

Y así desplegando las alas y volamos hacia el mundo de los humanos.


	4. Encuentro en la discoteca Amanecer

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIÁ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 3 ENCUENTRO EN LA DISCOTECA AMANECER**

**BVOP**

Al llegar al parque situado cerca de la discoteca más famosa de Londres note que alguien me seguía, medí la vuelta inmediatamente con mi daga desenfundada esperando el ataque, pero antes de dar mi estocada me di cuenta que era el aura de mi amiga.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunte con enfado.

-Bella soy yo.- contesto Alice, era la única a me llamaba así ya que los demás me llamaban solo Isa.

-Sé que eres tu Alice ¿que haces aquí?- pregunte guardando la daga.

- Te he seguido para que no hicieras una tontería sabiendo lo enfadada que estabas- Me dijo con esa cara de niña que tenia.

- No te preocupes Alice, solo pensaba jugar un poco con los humanos para quitarme el mal humor, y el cabreo que tengo con mi padre y con lo que me ha hecho Jacob- le dije frunciendo el ceño cada vez que recordaba lo que me había hecho.

- No entiendo todavía por que Jacob te ha hecho algo así cuando eres su amiga,- pregunto recargándose en un banco que había en el parque.

- Ni lo se ni me importa, para mi Jacob a partir de ahora esta muerto- dije con furia.

- Pues no lo estará por mucho tiempo, ya que tu padre en 6 meses te obligara a casarte con el - dijo ella

-Eso ya lo veremos, primero vamos a divertirnos un poco hace mucho que no salgo a divertirme -dije intentando cambiar de humor.

Así fue como después de cambiarnos de ropa para no desentonar con los humanos, por que no podíamos ir con lo que actualmente iba de cacería nos fuimos a la discoteca Amanecer. Como siempre la puerta estaba hasta los topes pero el portero ya me conocía y nos dejo pasar al momento de vernos.

Con una minifalda muy corta de color rojo y top también rojo que se me pegaba a todas las curvas de mi pecho pero sin revelar el tatuaje que tenia sobre mi pecho izquierdo (que era una cruz invertida) para que ningún ángel me descubriera si en algún caso hubiera alguno, ocultamos nuestra aura y nos mezclamos con los humanos.

Estaba empezando a divertirme con un grupo de chicos que se peleaban por bailar con migo y mi amiga ya que a nosotros nos gusta llamar la atención pero eso aún no conseguía aplacar mi mal humor. Decidí escoger a uno de ellos para que me acompañara a un rincón oscuro de la discoteca cerca de la sala de los sillones. Me apetecía divertirme con este humano, a parte que estaba muy bien.

Era rubio con los ojos azules, y un buen cuerpo asique le cogí de la mano para llevármelo, Alice se dio cuenta de mis intenciones me dio un guiño de ojo que significaba me divirtiera, ella me esperaría allí. Cuando llegue a la esquina intento besarme en los labios pero no le deje, yo no dejo que nadie me bese y menos un idiota humano.

Le empece a besar el cuello para que el hiciera lo mismo, y al parecer cogió el mensaje, con besos húmedos me besaba el cuello mientras sentía una de sus manos acariciarme el muslo y la otra subía poco a poco por mi costado, yo mientras con mis manos baje por su espalda hasta llegar a su culo y apretárselo un poco, lo tenia bastante duro. Cuando una de sus manos llego hasta mi pecho lo estrujo con mucho cuidado como si me fuera a romper, (ja si el supiera no me trataría con tanta delicadeza), pero le deje hacerlo consiguiendo que me excitara un poco pero no lo suficiente, mientras la otra seguía acariciando mi muslo de arriba abajo. Esto era un aburrimiento, este tipo era muy lento y me aburría.

Decidí acelerar un poco las cosas y con habilidad metí mi mano entre su pantalón y el calzoncillo para estimularle un poco más el miembro, me di cuenta de lo excitado que estaba. Él subió la mano que tenia en el muslo hasta llegar a mi intimidad movió un poco mi tanga hacia un lado y con uno de sus dedos empezar a frotar mi clítoris.

Ahora parece que nos estábamos entendiendo, empezamos a masturbarnos mutuamente, mi mano empezó hacer movimientos un poco más rápidos consiguiendo que él empezara a jadear sabiendo que su orgasmo esta cerca, con la mano que tenia en su pelo la deje apoyada en la pared, y de forma sensual la fui bajando hacia mi espalda. Al llegar a la cinturilla de mi espalda saque mi daga donde la tenia escondida. Cuando estuvo a punto de correrse se la clave en el corazón.

Así llegue yo a mi orgasmo y al paso me llevaba un alma en el bolsillo, cuando termine de convulsionar, tenia al tipo sujeto del cuello y me fije si alguien me había visto, al no ver ningún testigo deje al joven que ni siquiera sabia como se llamaba sentado en uno de los sofás donde habíamos estado de una manera que parecía que estaba durmiendo la borrachera.

Limpie la daba con mi lengua y la volví a guardar, me coloque bien la ropa y me dispuse a encontrarme con mi amiga de nuevo que como sabia me esperaba en la pista de baile con un nuevo grupo de chicos, pero esta vez no tenia ganas de bailar, con una señal le dije que iría a la barra a por una copa y la esperaba allí.

Pedí lo de siempre mi vodka mientras esperaba a Alice, mientras venia y no yo empece a coquetear con el camarero podría tener posibilidades de ser mi próxima victima, pero mi diversión termino pronto cuando una Alice, muy nerviosa empezó a golpearme la espalda para llamar mi atención.

-Bella, mira- me llamo dándome en la espalda.

-Espera Alice, no ves que estoy hablando?- le recrimine

-Joder Bella mira el espectáculo que te lo vas a perder coño- me volvió a llamar.

-Esta bien, haber que están importante?- La pregunte dándome la vuelta ya cansada de su juego.

Cuando me di la vuelta le vi. Sus ojos verdes como el jade, su pelo cobrizo desordenado que me llamaba a enredarlo entre mis dedos, y su cuerpo perfecto como un Dios bajado del cielo, llevaba una camiseta que le marcaban todos sus músculos, los cuales al verlos me relamí pensando en pasar mi lengua por esos pectorales.

- Joder Alice acabo de encontrar a mi perfecto esclavo sexual, a ese si que le ataría a mi cama y no le soltaría jamas.- Le dije a Alice con la boca seca.

- Hey espera que yo le he visto primero- Se enfuño conmigo- Ese rubio es mio tu ya te has divertido con el otro- me dijo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Rubio?, fué cuando me di cuenta del chico que estaba al lado de mi hombre.

- Quien te ha dicho que yo me he fijado en el rubio, yo te hablo del otro que le acompaña,- le dije para que viera su equivocación- El rubio es todo tuyo pero yo me quedo con el amigo.- Le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

Simplemente perfecto solo con pensar las cosas que haría con él en la cama se me hacia la boca agua, lo malo fue que al fijarme mejor tenia una lapa rubia pegada a él, Pero una rubia tonta no me iba a desanimarme, el seria mio. De eso ya me encargaría yo en seguida.

Cuando me iba a acercar a él mi pequeña alarma se activo, había algo en ellos que no me dejaba fiarme, regrese donde se había quedado mi pequeña amiga.

-Alice, hay algo raro en ellos, no se lo que es pero necesito que me des tu opinión.- Preferí comertarselo a mi amiga antes de tirarnos de cabeza.

-Si a mi me pasa lo mismo, miralos, su actitud es como si buscaran algo y cuando he intentado ver su aura no la he encontrado.- Me dijo ella también observándolos.

Fue cuando al girarme encontré esos ojos verdes mirando también, su mirada era tan poderosa que veía como el muro que había al rededor de mi alma se hacia añicos para quedar totalmente expuesta para él. El mundo que estaba al rededor nuestro de repente desapareció.

Solo estábamos él y yo verde contra rojo, sin ruido, sin humanos, sin nada, él me dio una sonrisa torcida de manera de saludo, y yo le devolví con otra sonrisa de volviéndoselo, jamas había sonreído con tanta sinceridad. Sentí que alguien me golpeaba en mi hombro y me sacaba de mi pequeño mundo. Al despegar mi mirada de él vi como la gente empezaba a correr de un lado a otro como locos, al parecer nos habían descubierto.

-Bella tenemos que irnos alguien ha descubierto al chico que te llevaste- Me dijo Alice.

-Joder pensé que tardarían un poco más.

-Vamonos de prisa – dijo mientras me cogía de la mano- salgamos junto a ese grupo que hay allí, así no levantaremos sospechas.

-Bien vamos, pero es una lastima, con lo bien que me lo hubiera pasado con ese chico.- Le comente buscando de nuevo al chico de los ojos verdes.

-ya los buscaremos otro día

Tirando de mi conseguimos escabullirnos de la discoteca con un grupo de humanos. No le volví a ver por el caos que había, gente corriendo, gritando por todos lados, yo viendo la revolución que había ocasionado, solo pude reírme a carcajada. De verdad que me lo había pasado genial.

**EPOV**

Al llegar al mundo de los humanos hicimos desaparecer nuestras alas y cambiamos nuestros aspectos para parecernos a ellos, yo iba con una camiseta un poco ajustada y unos vaqueros negros desteñidos, Tania llevaba un vestido bastante provocador, intentando llamar mi atención y Jasper en su linea con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa.

Conseguimos que nos dejaran pasar a la discoteca Amanecer ya que empezaríamos por allí donde fueron los últimos asesinatos. Cuando entramos estaba lleno de gente bebida, música alta, y luces por doquier.

-Jasper ten los ojos bien abiertos, y busquemos con discreción a ver si vemos algo fuera de lo normal- le comente a mi amigo al oído para que me pudiera escuchar a través de la música tan alta.

-Ok- esa fue su respuesta con una cara muy seria.

Al irnos adentrado a la discoteca miramos por todos los lados, hasta que sentí un tirón de mi amigo para llamar mi atención.

-Dos señoritas en la barra haciéndonos una radiografiá- me dijo con burla.

-Jasper no hemos venido a ligar sino por algo importante- Le dije con el ceño fruncido.

- Por echar un vistazo nadie nos dice nada- me dijo con una sonrisa.

También tenia razón pensé pero yo tenia una misión y no me iba a distraer por unas niñas de discoteca. Asique para que se callara mi amigo le di un vistazo donde me decía, y la vi con esos ojos color chocolate que me quito la respiración, ese pelo castaño sedoso donde mis manos nunca se cansarían de enterrarse y ese cuerpo que me encantaría recorrerlo con mi lengua.

No pude evitar mirarla de arriba abajo un par de veces, me había quedado prácticamente sin aliento. Cuando la volví a mirar a los ojos me fundí en ellos, todo a mi alrededor desapareció, la gente, el ruido, las luces, solo ella y yo, algo cálido recorrió mi cuerpo, la di una sonrisa torcida para que supiera que había fijado en ella y ella me respondió con una sonrisa que me impacto como una gran bola de fuego, no se si estuvimos horas, minutos o fueron solo segundos mirándonos pero para mi no fue suficiente.

Salí del trance con un tirón de mi amigo Jasper al advertirme que algo había pasado en la discoteca y al mirar a mi alrededor corriendo y chillando, algo muy grave tenia que a ver pasado, quise volver mi mirada hacia donde estaba ella, pero había desaparecido.

-¿Que a pasado?- pregunte a Jasper mirándole de nuevo a él.

-Parece ser que han encontrado a un chico muerto en la sala de los sillones- me dijo el fijándose donde esta la dichosa sala.

-Vamos a echar un vistazo- Le dije yo dirigiéndome hacia allí.

- Como lo podremos ver? me pregunto Jasper.

-A ver Tania usa ese cerebro y ese cuerpo y librate de esos dos- Le dije a Tania señalando a los dos guardias de seguridad que estaban vigilando la sala.

- A sus ordenes jefe- Me dijo ella risueña.

Se fue moviendo sus caderas, no se que les dijo pero enseguida la siguieron, dejándonos a nosotros vía libre para poder mirar al chico muerto.

- Que te parece- Le pregunte a Jasper mirando al chico. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con una cerveza en la mano derecha y una gran mancha de sangre que se le había formado en la camisa indicándonos que alguien le había apuñalado justo en el corazón.

-Que respalda la teoría que es una demonia la que esta detrás de esto- Me respondió mirando a los ojos.

- por que lo dices?- pregunte mirándole a él.

-Mira su bragueta- me dijo el señalándome el pantalón hay me di cuenta que todavía la tenia abierta,

-Creo que tienes razón, pero podría ser homosexual.

-No lo creo, ¿no lo hueles?- diciendo eso me di cuenta que olía a un perfume muy caro de mujer.

-Si, ha sido una mujer. ¿piensas que es la misma?

-Creo que si, es la misma herida hecha a los otros humanos, la anchura de la herida dice que esta hecha con la misma arma.

- Mierda hemos vuelto a llegar tarde.- le dije levantándome y dándome la vuelta.

-No te preocupes ya la pillaremos.

Buscamos a Tania para irnos de nuevo ya que teníamos que llevar el informe a Rosali para que lo pudiera investigar a ver si se encontraba con nuevas pistas esto verdaderamente me estaba cabreando y me llenaba de ira no poder encontrar a la culpable de estas muertes, y encima ahora había sido delante de nuestras narices, parecía que se estaba riendo de nosotros.


	5. Buscandote sin encontrarte

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

* * *

><p><p>

**CAPITULO 4 BUSCANDOTE SIN ENCONTRARTE**

**BPOV**

Había pasado casi un mes desde que mate al chico en la discoteca Amanecer, un mes de discusiones con mi padre, ignorar a Jacob, y salir con mis amigos Alice, y Emmett por Italia ya que me habían comentado que después de la muerte del humano habían Ángeles para husmear.

No es que me dieran miedo encontrármelos sino que me obligaron a cambiar de país, para no llamar tanto la atención por la suma de muertes que había provocado en Londres, y también por que me apetecía cambiar un poco de aires.

Ya no me llamaba tanto la atención matar, en mi cabeza solo estaba el chico de cabello cobrizo que tenia la esperanza de volverlo a ver en algún otro momento.

No podía sacármelo de la cabeza, últimamente ni siquiera prestaba atención en mi trabajo,por eso a veces me pillaba con la guardia baja como era hoy en la discoteca más famosa que tenia Atenas.

-Bella, espabila que parece que estas en el cielo,jajaja-dijo mi amigo Emmett llamándome la atención.

-Muy gracioso Emmett- le dije molesta.

-No se donde tendrás la cabeza. Han aparecido dos de nuestros amigos y ni siquiera te has fijado- me dijo señalándome a una esquina de la discoteca.

En eso me fije en dos tipos que había en la esquina donde me señalaba y los vi. Eran dos ángeles y estaban tan tranquilos mirando hacia la pista de baile, y riéndose.

-Esos son míos cubreme-le dije sonriendo para mi sabiendo lo que les esperaba.

Me acerque a ellos con cara triste con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos, empezaba mi actuación estrella, era mi segunda táctica para cazarles, darles pena.

-Perdonad es que mis amigas me han dejado sola y hay alguien que me esta molestando, ¿os importaría acompañarme alguno de vosotros hasta mi coche?, es que me da un poco de miedo ir sola, y vosotros parecéis buenas personas- les dije.

-No claro espera un segundo, dejamos esto y vamos contigo- me dijo el muy confiado ángel.

-Muchísimas gracias no sabéis como os lo agradezco, no todos los días te encuentras con alguien tan amable- le dije con un suspiro teatral de tranquilidad.

-De nada, no todos los días tenemos la oportunidad de ayudar a una chica tan guapa- me dijo el otro ángel.

Les conduje hasta la salida. Cuando estábamos a punto de salir mire donde estaba Emmett y le hice una señal para decirle que habían caído.

Los conduje hasta un callejón lo mas alejado posible de la discoteca donde sabia de seguro que estaba Emmett escondido, y empece a buscar mi supuesto coche.

-Juraría que lo había aparcado justo por aquí- les dije

-Espero que no te lo hallan robado-me dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa.

-Espero que no, a mi novio no le gustaría nada si desapareciera su coche.- les dije teatralmente poniendo mi mano en el corazón

-Hombre mujer no creo que sea para tanto si quieres nosotros te acompañamos a casa.-me dijo uno con una sonrisa.

-En serio!- exclame

-Claro dinos donde vives y te acompañamos.- me dijo el otro

-Muy bien, pues mi casa esta...- metí mis manos en la cinturilla de mi pantalón donde tenia guardada la daga y transformándome en mi traje de batalla con una sonrisa burlona les dije- En el mismo infierno donde vosotros vais a ir.

Saque mi daga y de un solo golpe le raje desde el esternón hasta la garganta, al otro a una gran velocidad no le deje ni sacar la espada ya que le tenia cogido del cuello por detrás y mi daba estaba apoyada en su campanilla.

-Pero que confiados soy los ángeles, confiados e idiotas- le dije con una risa diabólica.

-Quien eres?- me dijo el con un hilo de voz

-Tu peor pesadilla, y la que te dará muerte.- diciéndole me puse delante de él.- ahora esta quieto quiero jugar un rato contigo.

-Matame de una vez-me dijo el haciéndose el valiente.

-Ni de coña, me apetece divertirme una rato- le dije yo pasando mi mano por todo su pecho.- veamos que tal dotado estas querido-le dije metiendo mi mano por su pantalón.

-No me toques- me dijo el revolviéndose.

-Que te estés quieto o te rebano el cuello ahora mismo- le dije yo.

-Jamas dejaría que me tocara una zorra como tu-me grito.

-Muy bien, ¿me echarías una mano?- le dije a la oscuridad.

Emmett salio de la esquina más oscura y lo sujeto por los hombros para que no pudiera moverse, mientras yo le metí mi mano en su pantalones, la verdad que no era mucho lo que había debajo, pero estimulando un poco su miembro llego alcanza algo normal, mientras le estuve marturvando él empezó a gemir, parece ser que le gustaba, Emmett tenia una sonrisa en la cara, y justo cuando estaba apunto de eyacular le corte la garganta.

-Estupendo como a mi me gusta- dije lamiendo mi daga limpiando su sangre.

-Tu siempre con tus juegos no podrías matarlo y ya esta- me dijo Emmett.

-¿Y donde esta la diversión sino?- le pregunte yo con una sonrisa en mi cara.- me dirás que tu no te has divertido con su humillación, a parte su sangre es más dulce cuando están a punto de correrse.

-Venga vamonos de aquí se acabado la diversión- me dijo él con otra sonrisa.

Y así expandimos nuestras alas para volver a nuestro mundo, al llegar me encontré con Alice esperando en la puerta de entrada normalmente, siempre lo hacia pero hoy estaba muy enfadada creo que algo se me había olvidado.

-Alice, que te pasa?- le pregunte.

-Que que me pasa?- Me dijo ella.

-Vas a estar tocándome las narices? Dime que se me ha olvidado esta vez.

-Pues me pasa que me prometiste, que esta noche volveríamos a la discoteca del otro día y por supuesto a ti se te ha vuelto a olvidar.

-Joder Alice perdona ni me había acordado- le dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Valeee, Te perdono pero mañana sin falta vamos a ir, tengo ganas de saber si mi rubio volverá a aparecer.- diciéndome esto se fue saltando como una bailarina.

Yo di un resoplido por haberme librado de su reprimenda, aunque era raro en ella que no me hubiera echado la gran bronca, pero al parecer no toda la suerte estaba de mi lado. Me tenia que encontrar con la ultima persona que me apetecía ver en estos días. Por eso como hacia habitualmente le ignore.

-Hola Isa- me dijo el imbécil con una sonrisa, yo ni conteste seguí andando como si nadie me hubiera hablado.

-Se puede saber cuando se te va a pasar en cabreo?- Me pregunto, pero yo seguí igual, pero esta vez me agarro del brazo para que parara.

-Contestame de una puta vez, voy a ser tu marido dentro de 5 meses creo que merezco que me contestes cuando te hablo.- Me dijo entre dientes.

-Que te conteste?- le dije yo ya cabreada- Y una mierda te voy a contestar y sobre lo de casarnos ya lo veremos todavía no he dicho mi ultima palabra- terminando de decirle esto le escupí a la cara volviéndome a dar la vuelta.

Me volvió a coger del brazo me giro con tanta fuerza que esta vez que hizo estamparme contra la pared de la derecha y junto sus labios con los míos con tal rudeza que me hizo daño en el labio inferior, pude notar el sabor de mi sangre, pero aún así yo no le respondí, cuando se canso se separo de mi.

-Vas a ser miá, y ni tu ni nadie va a poder impedirlo.- me dijo entre dientes.

-Eso Jacob ya lo veremos- y con un empujo le separe de mi, - por cierto- le dije le di puñetazo en la cara con todas mis fuerzas y le tire de espaldas- eso por besarme.

Me di la vuelta y me marche a mi habitación. Al llegar allí me metí en la ducha y me lave los dientes a conciencia para quitarme el asqueroso sabor de los labios de Jacob. Necesitaba descansar para poder salir esta noche, tenia un gran dolor de cabeza gracias al gilipollas de Jacob. Esa noche volví a soñar con el chico de los ojos verdes.


	6. Una divina aparición

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 5 UNA DIVINA APARICION**

**EPOV**

Había pasado un mes desde esa noche que la había visto, un mes que todavía podía recordar esos hermosos ojos chocolates en los cuales te podías perder, ese hermoso pelo el cual te apetecía enredar tus dedos, esos hermosos labios que te llamaban a besarlos durante horas, y ese hermoso cuerpo el cual te invitaba a explorarlo para descubrir el cielo, junto con su maravilloso olor a fresas que desprendía su cuerpo y poder olerlo durante toda la eternidad.

Pero también había pasado un mes donde tampoco hubo nuevas muertes por la zona de Londres, solo unas cuantas de las cuales ninguna llevaba la marca de las muertes que yo buscaba. En cambio ese tipo de muertes habían ocurrido en otros países.

Estaba pensando justo en eso cuando vi a un ángel rubio de cuerpo escultural a cercándose a mi lado, lo malo es que yo solo tenia pensamiento para mi castaña, que me jure a mi mismo que cuando terminara de arreglar este problema me aseguraría de volver a encontrar.

-La belleza andante de todo el paraíso, ¿como tu por mis parajes?- Pregunte con una sonrisa amable.

-Hola Edward tan caballeroso como siempre- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.- lo malo es que no te va a gustar a lo que he venido.

-Dios Rose no me digas que ha vuelto a ocurrir.- Le pregunte yo cambiando mi expresión.

-Me temo que si Edward hemos perdido dos en Atenas.- me dijo ella con expresión triste.

-Joder, y es el mismo? Estas segura de eso?- le pregunte pidiendo en mi interior que no lo fuera.

-Si, al primero le mataron con una daga cortando le el esternón, y al segundo como siempre le cortaron el cuello, y según la marca del arma es la misma daga- me dijo ella dándome los datos.

-ya veo, gracias a esas marcas sabemos que es la misma daga de siempre- dije pensando.- parece que se esta riendo de nosotros a empezado a cambiar de país para distraernos.

-Eso parece, por ahora eso es todo lo que te puedo contar y lo siento mucho se cuanto te afecta esto.-me dijo dándome un abrazo- adiós Edward luego te veré, esta noche bajo con vosotros a ver si encontramos algo.

-Que?- le pregunte había estado pensado en lo de Atenas y no me había acordado que había quedado con Jasper esta noche – joder se me había olvidado que había quedado con tu hermano.

-Vaya mes que llevas, siempre en las nubes- me dijo alejándose de mi con una risa.

Me quede un rato sentado en el campo de entrenamiento pensando en las ultimas muertes, ¿por que habrá cambiado de país para volver a matar?, no tenia ni pies ni cabeza, solo se me ocurría que podría haberlo hecho por que había mandado más ángeles a vigilar por la zona de Londres, esto empezaba a estar descontrolado y yo me sentía impotente de no poder proteger a los míos.

Pero mis pensamientos volvía de nuevo a la noche en la que me encontré a mi aparición divina, una mujer así no podía existir en la tierra de los humanos, era imposible a parte que había algo de ella que irradiaba peligrosidad, algo que me encantaba, era tan enigmática que era como un imán para los hombres, a parte de que los atraía con su cuerpo, con su mirada te transmitía peligrosidad, misterio, y maldad.

Después de estar una hora perdido en mis pensamientos decidí dirigirme hacia mi habitación para vestirme, le había prometido a Jasper que bajaríamos a la misma discoteca a ver si encontrábamos a la mujer de la cual decía estar enamorado. Pero como siempre mi suerte no estaba de cara.

-Holaaaa Edward!-Me grito con su voz chillona,

-Hola Tania- le dije lo más desganado que pude.

-Esta noche también bajaremos al mundo de los humanos?- me pregunto.

-No lo se- intente hacerme el tonto para haber si podía esquivarla.

-Mentiroso me a dicho Jasper que si- me dijo saltando como una niña.

- "genial, _maldito Jasper"- pensé_ para mi mismo.

-Bueno pues dentro de dos horas nos vemos- me dijo tirándose hacia mi, gracias a mis reflejos la pude esquivar y sus labios acabaron en mi mejilla.

-Tania no vuelvas hacer eso- Le dije con rabia.

En esos momentos escuche una carcajada que venían cerca de donde habíamos estado hablando Tania y yo, y por supuesto tenía que aparecer el tercero en discordia.

-Que James te lo estas pasando bien- Le dije cabreado. En ese momento Tania se retiro de mi y desapareció.

-No sabes cuanto- se apoyo en la pared, mientras se seguía riendo- pero no entiendo por que te retiras cuando tu novia te quiere dar un beso. Se nota que estáis hechos el uno para el otro. La tonta y el estúpido.

James era uno de los mejores comandantes que tenían la guardia de los ángeles pero a veces le gustaba ir por libre, no le gustaban las ordenes y sobre todo si venían de mi parte, ya que cuando hubo que competir para conseguir el puesto no le sentó nada bien que yo le superará, desde ese momento me tenia la guerra declarada.

-No me toques los cojones James ¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer por ahí?- le dije con ira.

-La verdad...NO, me encanta reírme de ti y sobre todo si es sobre lo que he visto, que pasa ¿al niño no le gusta jugar con las mujeres?- me dijo

-¿ Por que no te la llevas y juegas tu un rato con ella imbécil?- le dije cada vez más cabreado.

-Ya he jugado con ella y te digo que si pasaras un rato con ella, te lo pasarías bien, te lo digo por experiencia- me dijo levantándome las cejas.

-Pues te la regalo, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer a parte de perder el tiempo contigo- con eso me fui caminado hacia mi habitación pero no conseguí sobrepasar la puerta cuando volvió a tirar una de sus lanzas.

-¿Que pasa que aún el niño bonito no ha encontrado al demonio por eso esta así de cabreado?, no espera si no es él, si es ella, no me extraña que no la encuentres con la experiencia que tienes tu con las mujeres no la encontrarías ni aunque se te pusiera a tiro jajajaja,- me dijo riéndose a carcajada limpia.

Eso fue lo que colmo mi paciencia, me fui directo hacia el y le di un puñetazo en toda la cara, una vez que le tenia en el suelo le volví a dar una patada en el estomago, estaba cegado por la ira que me provocaba y si no fuera por que Jasper apareció en ese momento le hubiera seguido pegando.

-Yo no soy como tu James yo me tomo mi trabajo en serio, no quiero volver a encontrarme contigo me oyes, mas te vale no cruzarte en mi camino cabrón- Le grite mientras Jasper me empujaba hacia mi habitación.

-Edward tranquilo, siempre se a comportado contigo así y nunca has perdido la paciencia de esta manera, ¿se puede saber que te pasa?- Me dijo mi amigo.

-Esto es lo ultimo que aguante de él, ya estoy harto, no quiero volver a verlo me oyes, y tu ¿a que cojones invitas a Tania esta noche?- le pregunte

-Porque pensé que no te importaría, también viene mi hermana con nosotros, que más daba una que dos.- me dijo con toda la tranquilidad.

-Pues a mi si me importa a ver cuando te das cuenta que no la aguanto, que no soporto que este pegada a mi como una puta lapa.- Le dije reprochándoselo.

-Lo siento, no pensé que te molestaría tanto, pero bueno lo que tu necesitas es una buena noche para relajarte, necesitas despejarte de toda esta mierda que te esta volviendo loco y por una noche no pensar en todos los problemas. Tomate un par de tequilas y enrollate con alguna chica guapa, y mañana lo veras todo con mejor ojo- dijo tranquilizándome.

-Tienes razón voy a vestirme y en una hora nos vamos- le dije intentando calmarme.

Me fui hacia el cuarto de baño, necesitaba urgentemente una ducha con agua caliente para relajarme y quizá esta noche me distrajera lo suficiente de todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo.

Después de relajarme en la ducha, me vestí semiformal con un vaquero negro y una camisa de color gris, con los botones de arriba desabrochados, me intente peinar un poco pero era imposible siempre he tenido el pelo rebelde.

A la hora exacta estábamos todos preparados para bajar al mundo de los humanos, desplegamos todos nuestras alas y bajamos hacia la misma discoteca donde vi a mi pequeño ángel por que para mi ella si lo era.

-Bueno ya estamos aquí de nuevo- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa ,le note que estaba un poco nervioso, quizá por el posible reencuentro con su chica.

-Jasper te encuentras bien?- Le comente entrecerrando los ojos.

-Emm si claro estoy perfectamente- me dijo mirando de un lado a otro.

-Jasper te has puesto colorado?- Le dije su hermana Rosali.

-No, no que dices, mira vamos a entrar- dijo intentando cambiar de tema

-Claro ahora tienes prisa para entrar- le dije yo todavía burlándome de él

-Vale Edward dejame en paz y vamos a entrar por que mira a lo mejor yo no soy el único que tiene una visión divina.- me dijo ahora sonriéndome hacia mi.

-mm creo que Jasper tiene razón vamos a entrar.- dije desviando ahora yo mi mirada.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho tiempo ya que gracias a una sonrisa de Rosali esta vez entramos sin problemas. Al entrar estaba igual que el día que vinimos por primera vez, gente bebiendo, luces de colores y música alta. Mire al rededor de la pista de baile y volví a quedarme de piedra.

Allí estaba ella, rodeada de hombres bailando con una chica morena a su lado, pero su sonrisa no era como me la había regalado a mi, la de ahora era forzada, se veía incomoda rodeada de tanto hombres que intentaba llamar su atención, pero eso lo iba a remediar, me encamine hacia ella y cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca su olor a fresas me envolvió de inmediato, sinceramente esta mujer no era de este mundo.


	7. Volviendote a ver y empezar a sentir

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 6 VOLVIENDOTE A VER, EMPEZANDO A SENTIR**

**BPOV**

-Bella ¿que te queda?- me pregunto mi amiga golpeando la puerta.

-Ya casi estoy Alice- le dije yo desde mi habitación.

Me estaba terminado de colocar el top de palabra de honor sin tirantes, de color negro lo suficiente alto para esconder mi tatuaje, mi pantalón de color rojo ajustado, y mis zapatos de tacón de aguja negros, que llevaría hoy.

-Solo me queda una cosita y ya salgo- Le dije gritándola mientras cogía mi daga para esconderla en la cinturilla de mi pantalón, era muy especial para mi, y se podía guardar en cualquier lado para no llamar la atención ya que la podía transformar en el arma que yo quisiera, llevaba un tipo de veneno especial que afectaba solamente a los ángeles, y arrancaba inmediatamente el alma a los humanos.

-Eso si que no Isabella- Me dijo mi amiga entrando por la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia mi quitándome mi daga.

-No Alice, yo sin ella no salgo a ningún lado, Te he prometido no liarla hoy en la discoteca, que me iba a portar bien, pero si me la quitas olvidate de que salga- Le dije negándome

-No Isabella con ella si que no vamos a ningún lado, si la llevas eres un peligro andante, dejándola aquí no podrás caer en la tentación, esta noche es para divertirnos para nada más, me lo prometiste. -me dijo ella poniendo sus típicos ojitos de cachorro que siempre conseguía lo que quería.

-Esta bien-dije con un suspiro- la dejaré hoy aquí, pero que sepas que lo hago por ti, no me he separado de ella en todos estos años, espero que no pase nada- le dije.

En esos momentos llamaron a la puerta y por el toque sabia quien era.

-Pasa Emmett- le dije con una sonrisa. Mientras veía que Alice se giraba hacia la puerta cogí de nuevo mi daga sin que me viera y me la guarde en la cinturilla de mi pantalón. "_Lo siento Alice"_.

-¿Es verdad que os vais de fiesta y nadie me ha invitado?, mira que sois unas zorras- nos dijo en tono ofendido.

-Emmett si ya sabias que íbamos a salir, no dramatices. A parte ya veo que estas vestido para venir con nosotras asique, vamos entra que termino de arreglarme y nos marchamos.

Nos terminamos de preparar para irnos a la gran fiesta que quería montar Alice, yuju, que alegría(notase el sarcasmo), pero claro sin poder usar mi daga, iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Sobre las 12 de la noche llegamos a la discoteca y como siempre en cuanto me vio el portero nos dejo pasar, seguida por Alice a mi derecha y Emmett a mi izquierdo, entramos directos a la barra del bar a por nuestra botella de whisky, como todas las noches, después de beber unos tragos decidimos, Alice y yo ir a bailar un poco, como siempre a los pocos segundos nos vimos rodeadas de idiotas, aunque veía a mi amiga pasárselo bien yo estaba harta de no poder hacer nada, ojala pudiera sacar mi daga, así si que me divertiría un rato.

Les sonreía sin ganas a las tonterías que decían pero no dejaba que se acercaran a mi lo suficiente, no me gustaba el contacto de otra persona si no era yo la que iniciaba el contacto y normalmente lo hacia solo por una causa, y era matarlos.

De repente sentí como unos brazos me rodeaba la cintura, y eso me puso nerviosa, lo increíble es que esos brazos se sentía familiares, como si los hubiera tenido siempre al rededor mio y encajáramos desde el principio de los tiempos.

-Hola preciosa- Me dijo una cálida y melodiosa voz en mi oído.

Al girarme lo primero que vi fueron esos hermosos ojos verdes que me tenían obsesionada desde hace días, tenia la esperanza de volver a verlo pronto, pero ahora que lo tenia cerca no sabia que me pasaba, estaba nerviosa, mi cuerpo temblaba como si fuera una adolescente, y mi mente se había quedado totalmente en blanco.

-Estas hermosa esta noche- Me volvió a decir.

-Gracias- Le sonreí,

-De nada- El me sonrió con esa sonrisa de medio lado que me encantaba solo me la dio una vez pero desde entonces, era mi favorita.

-Pensé que un poco de ayuda te vendría bien, te he visto un poco incomoda con tanto baboso al rededor y he pensado en salvarte- Me dijo señalándome a todos los idiotas que estaban a mi alrededor.

-Si la verdad es que me tenían un poco harta- Le dije riéndome dándome cuenta que todavía no me había soltado la cintura.

-Vamos a tomar algo tu y yo y te alejare de ellos- me dijo, fijándome que tenia un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Mire alrededor a ver si veía a mis amigos y por lo que se ve cada uno estaba ocupado, mi amiga estaba hablando con un rubio en la barra y se la veía tan contenta con él, al parecer les iba muy bien juntos, y mi amigo Emmett estaba bailando con dos rubias una de ellas, era la que venia con ellos el otro día. Según veía al parecer tenía vía libre para tomar algo con él.

-Por cierto me llamo Edward- Me dijo peligrosamente cerca de mi oído.

-Yo Bella- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Tu nombre te hace honores- me dijo acariciándome la mejilla, cosa que me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa cuando sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrerme la columna, nunca me había sentido así y no me sentía cómoda.

-Gra gracias- tartamudee jamas me había pasado, eso no era muy normal

-Vamos?- me pregunto señalándome la zona de los sillones-creo que allí estaremos cómodos y podremos conocernos mejor.-me dijo con voz melosa.

-si vamos- le respondí yo.

Me cogido de la mano y cruzamos nuestros dedos, cuando pasamos cerca de Alice me hecho una mirada de las que me decían que tuviera cuidado con lo que iba hacer, pero yo le eche una sonrisa tranquilizándola.

Sentía un calor que me recorría por toda la mano con solo el tacto de su mano, me hizo sentir una familiaridad como si nos hubiéramos conocido desde hace mucho tiempo, y realmente se sentía bien. Lo que sentí el primer día era deseo pero hoy era más que eso, y no sabia identificarlo.

-Bueno y ¿que quieres?- me pregunto mirándome .

-"_besarte_" - pensé-no se, me da igual – le dije con una sonrisa.

-Vale pues sera a mi elección entonces- me dijo llamando a la camarera.

Al final acabo pidiendo una botella de tequila con dos vasitos, algo que a mi me encantaba.

-Y bueno cuéntame de ti – Me dijo mientras servia los vasos.

-Y que es exactamente lo que quieres que te cuente?-Le pregunte mientras bebía.

-No se lo típico, tu edad, a que te dedicas, si tienes novio- vale esa pregunta no era muy normal.

-Pues..- y ahora que respondía ya que yo no tenia mucha experiencia en esto ya que solo los seducía sin palabras para luego lo de siempre terminar con ellos lo más rápido posible- Tengo 18 años, estoy en la universidad y no tengo novio- creo que conteste todas sus preguntas.

-Genial- le escuche decir tan bajito que creo que se lo dijo más para él que para mi.-Y que estudias?- me volvió a preguntar, vale y ahora que me invento.

-Estudio...economías eso es- le dije al principio vacilando- ¿y tu? Respondeme a las mismas preguntas, edad, trabajo, y si también tienes novia.- le pregunte intentando cambiar la conversación hacia él antes de que pudiera meter la pata, y contará algo que no debía.

**EPOV**

Vale me tocaba responder pero ¿ahora yo que le respondía?, hasta el momento estaba cómodo sobre todo en el momento de rescatarla, sentir su piel en mis dedos cuando la agarre de la cintura, era una maravilla no se de donde me salio el valor de invitarla a tomar algo, y tampoco de cogerla de la mano, para llevarla a la zona mas intima de la discoteca.

Con ese pequeño toque sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi mano calentándome todo el cuerpo, me recorrió a parte una sensación de familiaridad como si la hubiera conocido pero eso era imposible, en cambio los anillos que llevaba colgados de mi cuello empezaban a calentarse como intentarán llamarme la atención, esto era muy raro, pero en mis trescientos años viviendo en el cielo nunca había visto una criatura tan hermosa. Cuando la pregunte que si quería tomar algo tuve la sensación que en primer momento me iba a responder una cosa, pero al parecer se lo pensó y contesto otra cosa.

Al final pedí lo que siempre bebía cuando venia al mundo de los humanos, y así nos dispusimos a intentar conocernos mejor, iba todo bien sobre todo cuando me dijo que no tenia novio, eso era genial tendría mi oportunidad de conquistarla y hacerla miá.

Esta chica despertaba todos los sentimientos que jamas había tenido antes, celos, amor, pasión, protección y sobre todo me sentía posesivo con ella.

-Edward me vas a responder?- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-Perdón?- creo que me he quedado mirándola más de la cuenta.

-Tu edad, que trabajo tienes y si tienes novia- me dijo mientras bebía su chupito de tequila.

-Bien pues yo tengo 20 años, y trabajo en la empresa de mi padre, y no no tengo novia - Le dije con mi sonrisa torcida.

De esa manera conseguí que ella me regalara otra de sus sonrisas, y que se quedara más tiempo conmigo hablando. Necesitaba saber todo de ella, y esta noche intentaría conseguirlo.


	8. Abriendo nuestros corazones

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 7 ABRIENDO NUESTROS CORAZONES**

**EPOV**

Estuvimos casi toda la noche hablando de muchas cosas como el tipo de música que nos gustaba oír, los libros que leíamos, y las películas que nos gustaban ver.

De nuestra vida personal yo intentaba esquivar la conversación y al parecer ella hacia lo mismo, cuando fueron las 4 de la madrugada más o menos nos dimos cuenta que la discoteca estaba casi vaciá y fue cuando decidimos dar una vuelta por el parque que estaba al lado de la discoteca, intentamos buscar a nuestros amigos pero nos dimos cuenta que no había señal de ninguno.

La volví a coger de la mano necesitaba ese contacto con ella, como un sediento necesita el agua en el desierto, cuando llegamos a una zona oscura del parque nos sentamos en un banco, yo no dejaba de mirarla hundiéndome en sus ojos, todavía tenia esa luz que me indicaba que había algo peligroso en ella.

-Bella se que te va a parecer raro lo que te voy a decir, pero tengo la sensación de que te conozco de hace tiempo- le dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Si yo siento lo mismo pero no se de donde te conozco, que yo sepa nunca te he visto.- me dijo ella frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Ni yo a ti por que seguro que si te hubiera visto, me acordaría, alguien como tu no creo que sea muy fácil de olvidar – le dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Edward esta situación que estamos viviendo, es realmente extraña y me pone un poco nerviosa, nunca me había pasado esto con nadie, y no se como enfrentarme a ello- me dijo mirando al suelo.

-Por favor no escondas tus ojos, sin su luz me dejas en la oscuridad- la dije levantando le la barbilla.

-No me digas esas cosas me da vergüenza, y no estoy acostumbrada a oírlas- me dijo con un rubor adorable en sus mejilla.

-Te mereces que te digan esas cosas incluso más- le dije acercándome a ella- como por ejemplo que tienes unos ojos donde me perdería por siglos en ellos, un pelo tan sedoso que me gustaría enredar lo en mis dedos- le dije acariciando su pelo- y unos labios tan apetecibles que me encantaría besarlos.

Y así la bese, con toda mi alma, la bese con un dulce beso recorriéndole cada parte de sus labios con los míos, acariciando con mi lengua su labio inferior para que los abriera para mi y así poder profundizar nuestro beso , donde le di a cambio mi corazón. En ese beso que le estaba dando con todo mi corazón el mundo de golpe y al abrir los ojos me encontré de repente en un patio de un castillo,vestido con armadura y besando a Bella, ella bestia un vestido medieval, color rojo y sus labios sabían a lagrimas de despedida.

_-"Edward por favor no vallas sabes que es una trampa de mi padre"-me dijo ella llorando._

_-"Bella sabes que tengo que ir, nuestros amigos y nuestra gente esta muriendo por culpa de tu padre"- le dije acariciándole la cara._

_-"Edward por favor tengo un mal presentimiento no vallas"- me rogó de nuevo._

_-"Sabes que te amo, y volveré junto a ti y mi hijo"- la dije volviéndola a besar y acariciándola la tripa._

_Ella me coloco una cadena donde iban nuestros anillos de matrimonio y la volví a besar con todo mi corazón antes de marcharme a la batalla._

Al separarme de ella, volví a la realidad, ¿seria esa una visión de mi antigua vida?, no lo creo, no recuerdo nada de mi vida como humano pero, me toque el pecho donde descansaba los anillos y no recuerdo donde los conseguí solo que nunca me los quitaba. Ahora sentí como mi corazón se llenaba de una calidez increíble al recordar a mi mujer y a mi hijo.

Cuando abrí mis ojos me di cuenta que ella aun no los había abierto pero tenia una sonrisa en la cara como si hubiera disfrutado tanto como yo de ese beso, al abrirlos vi una felicidad y un brillo de pasión que antes no había visto en sus ojos, al igual que estoy seguro que en la miá también estaría.

-Gracias por haberme dejado que te besara- le dije con una sonrisa.- Bella se que es muy pronto para decirte esto pero creo que me he enamorado de ti- le dije sin pensar las consecuencias.

**BPOV**

**-**¿que?- le pregunte con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Esto no me puede estar pasando, no puede enamorarse y yo tampoco debería hacerlo y menos de un humano, esto es imposible ¿o no lo es? Yo no he sido nunca un demonio el cual pueda sentir amor, siempre he sentido odio, rencor y lujuria pero nunca amor.

Cuando me beso, sentí una gran calidez en mi cuerpo y mi mente me transporto a una época que sabia que era muy feliz. Donde solo tenia tranquilidad y mucha pasión.

-_" Edward"- le grite riéndome detrás del árbol que me había escondido._

_-"Bella? Donde te has escondido?- le oía cada vez mas cerca a mi, sabia que me estaba buscando pero quería jugar un rato con él._

_-jajaja buscame, si me encuentras te daré tu regalo- le dije._

_-muy bien, a ver a lo mejor estas aquí...- y le vi mirando detrás de un arbusto._

_-Me parece que no y si no me encuentras no te lo daré.- le dije riéndome._

_Para que fuera más divertido el juego volví a esconderme en otro sitio y le volví a llamar._

_-Edward sigue buscando- le llamé de nuevo._

_-Muy bien sigo buscando- Le vi buscando y de repente desapareció, cuando me levante para ver si le veía sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban la cintura- creo que te encontré ahora quiero mi regalo._

_Y dándome la vuelta le bese con todo mi amor, en ese beso le di todo mi corazón cosa que ya era suyo._

_-Me encantan tus regalos mi amor.- Me dijo besándome otra vez_

_-Te amo Edward- le dije mirando a sus verdes ojos._

_-no más que yo a ti- me dijo él._

Cuando volví abrir mis ojos vi a Edward mirándome con una luz de alegría en sus ojos, no sabia si eso había pasado en la realidad, pero era maravilloso haber compartido ese momento con él.

Pero esas simples palabras estropearon todo el momento, yo no quería que el me amara, no podía corresponderle como él quería.

-Estoy enamorado de ti Bella.- me repitió.

-Eso es imposible Edward, no me conoces, no sabes nada de mi, como puedes decirme algo así- me levante del banco que estábamos levantados por que su contacto me ponía demasiado nerviosa en este momento.

-¿Por que? se que de algún modo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, lo siento aquí- se levanto el también, cogió mi mano y la puso en su corazón.

-Edward por favor deja de decir eso- le dije intentando que me soltara la mano.

-No te voy a soltar Bella se que tu sientes lo mismo, te lo veo en tus ojos, aunque tu no lo quieras reconocer- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Edward por favor no me lo pongas más difícil no puedo- le dije negando con la cabeza, mi voz transmitía la tristeza que en este momento sentía por que sabia que era una ilusión que se estaba montando a nuestro alrededor.

-Explicame porque no podemos estar junto- me pregunto con dulzura.

-Porque no podemos y deja ya de decir tonterías – Le dije con rudeza aunque mi corazón se estrujara de la forma en que le estaba hablando era lo mejor debía separarle de inmediato de mi.

-Bella por favor dímelo, si hay algún problema quizá lo podamos solucionar juntos - me dijo suplicándome.

-Edward no te lo puedo decir por favor, no insistas- le dije cuando sentí que después de 320 años me caía la primera lagrima.

-Bella no llores, no quiero verte así, solo intenta explicármelo- me volvió a decir.

-Por que estoy comprometida vale, y en menos de cinco meses me obligaran a casarme con alguien al cual no quiero.- le grite con toda la rabia que tenia.

-Que?- me dijo con dolor en los ojos.

-Lo que has oído- le dije mientras limpiaba mis ojos de las lagrimas que no dejaban de caer.

-Bella estamos en el siglo 20 no te pueden obligar a casarte con alguien que no quieres- me dijo abrazándome.

-Tu no lo entiendes Edward y si pueden obligarme cuando mi padre es alguien tan poderoso.- le dije mientras intentaba empujarle para que me soltará, no tenia derecho a sentirme tan bien entre sus brazos, esto no iba a salir bien y lo único que iba conseguir es que fuera más duro para ambos cuando llegará el momento de nuestra separación.

-Bella por favor dejame ayudarte- me suplico- dejame intentarlo para que nuestro amor se cumpla como esta escrito, quizá pueda hablar con tu padre o hacer algo- me volvió a susurrar contra mi pelo.

-No puedes hacer nada Edward- y diciéndole esto reuní mis ultimas fuerzas y le di un empujón con el cual conseguí que me soltara, después me marche corriendo.

Cuando supe que era seguro y no podría verme, saque mis alas para volver cuanto antes a mi mundo. Si solo supiera que mi compromiso es solo uno de los mayores problemas por los cuales nuestro amor no es posible, ¿que diría si supiera que ama a un demonio? ¿Que diría que mi prometido es un demonio? ¿que diría si supiera de todas las muertes que arrastro detrás de mi? y aún más ¿que diría si supiera, que le tendría que matar para que siguiera estando conmigo?

Eso jamas podría hacerlo, solo pensar en que alguien pudiera atacarlo o incluso intentar matarlo incluyéndome a mi misma, correría sangre más de la que ya he derramado con mis manos.

Con todo el dolor de mi alma me tendría que alejar de él, tendría obligarlo a que me olvidara, no permitiría que ninguno de los míos supiera lo de Edward e intentaran hacerle daño, no me lo perdonaría nunca si algo le pasará por mi culpa.


	9. Te hecho de menos

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 8 TE HECHO DE MENOS**

**EPOV**

Dos semanas pasaron desde que la bese y la deje marchar, dos semanas en que la que echaba de menos su sonrisa, sus labios, sus ojos. Pero los sueños seguían conmigo. Cada noche que me acostaba soñaba con otro trocito de mi vida pasada con ella. Me preguntaba ¿que significaran estos sueños? ¿quizá Bella era una antepasada de mi amor verdadero y por eso teníamos que encontrarnos?, no entendía nada y no sabia a quien recurrir.

Intente buscarla de nuevo, por la discoteca y sus alrededores, para haber si volvía a verla pero fue imposible. Incluso a través de mi amigo ya que según había sabido, el también estuvo con su amiga, creo que se llama Alice, pero él tampoco pudo decirme nada, había dejado de verla también justo esa noche.

El ultimo sueño que tuve fue uno de los más vividos, con cada uno de ellos intentaba juntas los pedazos de mi pasado como si fueran un puzzle, pero siempre que me despertaba sentía un gran vació en mi interior, como si mi alma no estuviera completa, me faltaba algo principal, pero aún no conseguía descubrir que parte de mi pasado me faltaba para sentirme completo.

_Estábamos en la habitación de mi amada una noche, que su padre tuvo que salir, por eso decidí pasar el poco tiempo que teníamos antes de que nos pudieran descubrir y me castigarán de nuevo por pillarme en su habitación._

-_Edward sabes que no podemos- me dijo ella intentando alejarse de mi._

_-dejame hacerte el amor Bella, sabes que dentro de poco estaremos casados- le dije besándola el cuello- no sabes lo mucho que te deseo._

_-Edward por favor, sabes que yo también te deseo pero primero tenemos que seguir con el plan y si mi padre nos pilla en mi habitación te matara mi amor, no debemos arriesgarnos.- me dijo entre gemidos._

_-Isabella tu padre ahora no esta, se ha ido a los campos de trigo por que había un problema, dejame darte placer como solo yo se dártelo- le dije mirándola a los ojos._

_Cuando la vi vacilar la bese, con mi lengua pedí permiso para adentrarme en su deliciosa boca y acariciar su deliciosa lengua con la miá, mientas mis manos no podían estarse quietas, la desate y la quite la pequeña bata que llevaba para descubrirla un maravilloso camisón blanco que le transparentaba todo su maravilloso cuerpo,de mi boca salio un jadeo de verla, era como un ángel y con mucho cuidado la tumbe en la cama._

_-Bella eres hermosa- la dije admirándola su pechos._

_La quite el camisón despacio por la cabeza, y la deje prácticamente desnuda. Me dirigí hacia su pecho derecho y con mi lengua estimule uno de sus pezones lamiéndolo y dándole mordisquitos con mucha delicadeza, mientras con mi otra mano estimulaba el otro, cuando termine de ponerlo duro, me dedique hacer lo mismo con el otro mientras dirigía mi mano a su intimidad._

_Abriendo su pliegues encontré su pequeño clítoris y haciendo círculos la excitaba mientras se guiá lamiendo su pezón._

_-Edward- gimió mi dulce princesa._

_-Relajate y disfruta- le dije con voz ronca._

_Con mucho cuidado introducí un dedo en su intimidad, mientras bajaba con besos húmedos por su abdomen, empece a bombear de adentro fuera hasta que tenia suficiente flujo para añadir otro dedo más._

_-Se siente bien?- La pregunte, no sabia si lo estaba haciendo bien ya que para mi también era mi primera vez._

_-Si- me dijo casi sin aliento._

_-Esto no ha hecho más que empezar esta noche te subiré a los cielos mi princesa.- le dije yo mientras con mi lengua empezaba a lamer su clítoris_

_Con dos dedos bombeando y mi lengua estimulando el clítoris mi princesa no dejaba de gemir._

_-aahhh dios Edward- gimió_

_-vamos cariño correte para mi- le dije casi sin aliento yo, sentía mi miembro apunto de reventar con solo escuchar como gemía._

_Y con unos cuantos bombeos más sentí como sus paredes apretaban mis dedos y se corría en mi mano._

_-Dios Edward eso ha sido fantástico- me dijo _

_-Espera que ahora viene lo mejor- le dije levantándome para quitarme mi ropa y volviéndome a tumbarme encima de ella._

_Con mi rodilla abrí sus piernas y con mi mano alineé mi miembro en su entrada, preparado para empujar, pero al saber que era su primera vez me tenia que controlar para hacerla el menor daño posible._

_-Cariño si no te sientes cómoda o te duele mucho, me lo dices y lo dejamos, de acuerdo?- le dije besándola._

_-De acuerdo- me dijo mirándome a los ojos- hazlo, te amo._

_-Yo también te amo a ti- le dije mientras me adentraba en ella con todo el mayor cuidado posible._

_Cuando lleva la mitad penetrándola sentí la barrera de su virginidad, en ese momento la bese y de un golpe entre en ella. Con mis labios acalle el grito de dolor que soltó, y acariciándola la cara le aparte la pocas lagrimas que soltaron sus ojos._

_-Ya esta mi amor relajate, ya no te volveré hacer daño- La dije para tranquilizarla._

_Ella solo me dio una hermosa sonrisa,y espere hasta que ella me diera alguna señal para continuar. Cuando pasaron unos minutos se relajo y empezó a mover sus caderas esa era mi señal para empezar a penetrarla._

_Con movimientos suaves entraba y salia de ella hasta que sentí que enrollaba su piernas al rededor de mis caderas._

_-más Edward- me dijo_

_-como desees- le dije yo_

_y aumente los empujes con más velocidad, lo ultimo que quería era hacerla daño pero en pocos segundos mi auto control se fue a la mierda y ya no me podía controlarme._

_-Edward- gimió._

_-Vamos cariño dame otro más, dame ese orgasmo- le dije embistiendo ahora con mas fuerza y mas rápido. Sentí como me apretaba mi miembro con su coño, y cuando escuche el grito de Bella diciendo mi nombre, fue el detonante para que me corriera yo._

_Un gruñido salio desde el fondo de mi pecho y me derrumbe encima de ella. Los de estábamos sudando, pero no nos importo, el cansancio nos azoto y nos dormimos abrazados._

Ese ultimo sueño lo guarde junto con los otros en mi corazón para no perderle. Por ahora solo tenía eso para no olvidar la, y no lo iba hacer. Aunque ella intentara convencerme que no sentía lo mismo que yo y que nuestro amor era imposible, sabia que me mentía. Lo vi en sus ojos cuando se marcho, y de alguna manera conseguiría que nuestro destino se volviera a juntar.

**BPOV**

_-Edward tengo algo que hablar con vos- le dije mientras me acercaba al campo donde se entrenaba con sus hombres._

_-dime mi amor- me dijo dándome un beso por encima de la valla._

_-amor mio creo que estoy en cinta- le dije con una sonrisa._

_-cariño eso es maravilloso – me dijo saltando la valla y abrazándome me levanto del suelo para dar vueltas conmigo mientras nos reíamos._

_-Sabia que te alegraría- le dije besando le en la mejilla._

_-pues claro que me iba alegrar te amo y ya amo a mi hijo y aun no ha nacido- me dijo - estoy hay que celebrarlo por todo lo alto_

_-cariño no tenemos suficiente provisiones para una celebración en el castillo, como sabes mi padre a cerrado las fronteras y solo hay alimento de lo poco que conseguimos con las cosechas y lo que cazamos.- le dije con resignación.-por que no lo celebramos luego tu y yo con una pequeña comida en el campo.- le dije con una sonrisa._

_-contigo cualquier celebración es buena, incluso sinos revolcáramos con los cerdos- me dijo soltando una carcajada._

_-eres un tonto- le dije dándole en el hombro- te espero mas tarde cuando termines de entrenar- le dije_

_Sabia que el se tomaba muy enserio sus entrenamientos,y más con la amenaza de mi padre sobre nosotros, por eso siempre le dejaba ese pequeño espacio para él, pero esta noticia no podía esperar, jamas pensé que le daría tanta alegría. Justo cuando me di la vuelta para marcharme sonó la alarma algo iba mal lo sentía en mi corazón._

_-Edward- le llame con mi voz temblorosa mientras me giraba donde estaba él._

_-Tranquila no sera nada grave- me dijo cogiéndome de la mano y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de entrada del castillo. Allí vimos un caballero que decía traer una nota para el lord del castillo. Con solo ver el sello supe de quien era._

_-No puede ser – dije mientras me tapaba la boca para contener el grito que sentía en mi interior._

_-Maldito canalla, esto no quedara así- dijo mientras arrugaba la nota con furia._

_-Que pasa? - le pregunte con un dolor en el pecho._

_-Tu padre me declara la guerra dice que o te devuelvo a su castillo o que prepare a mis hombres ya que en tres días estará aquí para llevarte con el por las buenas o las malas.- me dijo el mirando al horizonte.-no le dejare que se acerque lo suficiente a ti, no dejare que te lleven con él, eso te lo juro por nuestro hijo- me dijo acariciando la tripa- quizá pueda interceptarle antes de que se acerque lo suficiente al castillo._

_Fue cuando más fuerte tuve el presentimiento de que algo grave iba a pasar, sabia que algo iba a salir mal, pero ¿que le dices a tu marido que esta dispuesto a todo por salvarte de un mal nacido como tu padre?_

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor en el pecho sabía, que la continuación de ese sueño, iba a ser más una pesadilla. No quería seguir con estos sueños sabiendo que solo me hacían más daño. No podía seguir pensando en él. Pero ¿podría tener razón al decirme que nuestros destinos siempre estuvieron unidos por algún lazo?.


	10. ¿Por que tú?

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 9 ¿POR QUE TÚ?**

**BPOV**

Hacía dos meses que no subía al mundo de los humanos con miedo de volver le encontrármelo, en esos dos meses intente olvidarle, olvidarme de que sus labios una vez se juntaron con los míos, y de sus ojos que me miraron con tanta tristeza cuando le negué la posibilidad de estar juntos. Pero olvidarle cada vez se me hacia más imposible, los sueños cada vez me lo recordaban más. Mi amiga Alice se quedo con migo en mi dolencia, pero sabia que ella también sufría por no ver a su humano, aunque yo intentaba convencerla para que bajara a verle, ella se negaba a dejarme sola. De alguna manera sentía que la obligaba a no dejarme sola para poder sufrir en silencio mi dolor.

Una tarde como otra cualquiera estaba leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos cuando alguien que nunca era invitada a mi habitación me interrumpió.

-Quien?- pregunte molesta.

-Vamos zorra tu padre te espera en el salón- escuche la molesta voz de Jane

-Dejame en paz Jane, iré cuando me de la gana, él no me puede obligar a que siempre cumpla sus exigencias.- la grite.

-Te dije que tu padre quiere verte ahora mismo, y no quiero excusas- Me grito abriendo la puerta de par en par.

Yo salte de mi cama preparada para atacarla con mi daga ya empuñada esperando que Jane se me acercara lo suficiente, esta iba a aprender de una vez por todas quien era yo.

-Te dije que iría cuando yo quisiera y no te atrevas ni a darme ordenes ni amenazarme en mi propia habitación si no quieres que te cortare el cuello perra- le dije entre dientes- quien coño te crees para entrar así en mi habitación.

-Alguien más importante que tú, y nunca te atreverás hacerme nada- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona-

-Acercate un poco más y te demostraré si me atrevo puta- Le dije con mi sonrisa más diabólica.

-Isabella, para ya – Me dijo una voz que con solo escucharla me daban ganas de vomitar.

-Tu te callas traidor, este baile no va contigo, pero no te creas que me he olvidado de ti- le dije mirándole con ira.

-Eso esperaba que no te olvidaras de mi cariño, por que dentro de dos meses seras miá- dijo riéndose con una carcajada.

-Claro Jacob y a que no adivinas cuanto tardare en ser viuda y soltera de nuevo- Le dije con un brillo de maldad en mis ojos.

-No te atreverás -me dijo entre dientes.

-Eso nunca lo sabrás, solo espera a la noche de bodas y te lo demostraré.- ya, me había cansado de ver la cara de idiotas de esos dos, por eso guarde mi daga y empujándolos a los dos con mis hombros salí de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia el salón donde mi padre me esperaba.

Al entrar por las enormes puertas que guardaban la sala donde estaba él, me fije que se habían reunido con los demonios más importantes del reino, algo planeaban eso lo tenia muy seguro, pero últimamente los asuntos del infierno no me interesaban para nada. Cuando entre mi padre pidió hablar conmigo a solas, aunque claro no podía faltar la garrapata traidora a su lado.

-Isabella me han comentado que tu trabajo ha bajado un poco- Me comento de manera sería, sabía por donde venía su regaño ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir y prácticamente no había llevado ni un alma a sus arcas.

-Exactamente cuanto te importa a ti mi trabajo padre?- Le pregunte con ironía.- pensé que ni siquiera te importaría lo que estaba haciendo, ya que te gusta tanto organizarme la vida.

-Sabes perfectamente que siempre me ha interesado tu trabajo, niña desde que te recogí del mundo de los humanos.

-Si claro por eso ahora me obligas a casarme con este a sabiendas que no me interesa casarme con nadie- le grite yo como respuesta.

-Esa discusión ya la hemos tenia Isabella y no la volveremos, a tener- me dijo con tu tono tranquilo pero yo sabia que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Bueno pues ya me tienes aquí que es lo que corre tanta prisa que ha tenido que venir tu zorra personal a buscarme- Le dije yo sin cambiar mi todo.

-Quiero que hoy te vallas con Jacob y Dimitri de cacería- me ordeno.

-No me jodas, yo no iría con estos dos ni a pedir sal al vecino, si quieres que salga de cacería saldré con Alice o con Emmett- le respondí.

-No, eres la mejor en esto y quiero que hagas grupo con los mejores, así también aprovecharas y pasaras un rato con tu prometido, hace mucho que no sales de cacería con Jacob y ya es hora que volváis a trabajar juntos- me exigió con mucha rudeza. Tuve que acceder pero antes de marcharme le dirigí una mirada envenenada a Jacob.

Me prepare para esta noche, rezando por encontrarme de nuevo con Edward. Sabía que si me lo encontraba podría haber problemas, pero de una cosa estaba segura, sería a él a quien yo protegería. No iba a consentir que esta panda de gilipollas le hicieran nada.

Volví a concentrarme en afilar mi daga, siempre me gustar hacerlo antes de salir de cacería, me relajaba, pero algo en ella me llamo la atención , siempre la había tenido, desde que recuerdo haber llegado a este mundo pero cuando le pregunte a mi padre acerca de ella no supo responderme de donde la había sacado.

Me volví a fijar bien en el emblema que tenia en la empuñadura y me fije que el dragón que tenia grabado había cambiado de color, desde siempre había sido de color rojo, pero ahora había cambiado a un color dorado, como si estuviera chapado en oro y al lado de él había aparecido una rosa, eso me pareció extraño. Jamas había visto algo así, siempre había sido mi fiel compañera, donde iba yo la llevaba con migo.

La examine de nuevo pensando que alguien me la podría haber cambiado, pero no era la miá, tenia la misma marca que la hice un día en una pelea que tuve con un ángel. ¿que la podría estar pasando?¿por que estaba cambiando ahora?, nunca supe el significado de su emblema, pero a veces sentía que me llamaba, que intentaba contarme su historia, pero otras veces pensaba que me estaba volviendo loca. Las armas no podían hablar.

Un golpe bastante fuerte en mi puerta, me saco de mis pensamiento y por la forma de llamar supe que era mi "prometido" el que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Me termine de recoger mi pelo en una coleta alta, y salí para encontrarme con él.

-Vamos, Dimitri ya nos esta esperando fuera no se como puedes tardar tanto solo para ponerte un pantalón y una camiseta- me dijo mientras me agarraba del brazo.

-No te atrevas a tocarme – le dije soltándome de un tirón de su agarre.

-Lo estarás deseando después de nuestra boda- me dijo el con una sonrisa lasciva.

-En tus sueños- Le dije con una sonrisa diabólica- aunque no creo que llegues ni a soñar lo- le dije riéndome.

-Me estoy empezando a cansar de tus amenazas Isabella- Me dijo entre dientes.

-No son amenazas, son hechos que en algún momento cumpliré, y gracias a ti tienen fecha y hora- Le dije yo.

Salí para encontrarme con Dimitri que ya nos estaba esperando con sus alas negras preparadas para nuestro regreso al mundo de los humanos, yo saque las miás que eran un poco mas grandes que la de los otros demonios por ser la hija de quien era, y así emprendimos el vuelo.

Cuando llegamos a la discoteca, había más gente que normalmente había, era todo un banquete de almas para nosotros, pero yo no tenia ganas de cazar ninguna. Una vez dentro me fije si había alguien conocido cerca de nosotros, pero mi suerte por ahora estaba de mi lado no había nadie.

-Vamos Isa haz tu magia, nuestro rey necesita unas cuantas almas hoy- me dijo Jacob empujándome a la pista de baile mientras él y Dimitri se integraban en la zona de la barra para haber si cazaban alguna por allí.

Y así lo hice, me puse a bailar y como una sirena con su canto de inmediato me vi rodeado de una docena de chicos, busque entre sus rostros cual sería mi primera victima pero no me motivaba ninguno, no me sentía a gusto con tantos cuerpos a mi alrededor. Cuando ya llevaba un rato bailando allí sentí como alguien me cogía de la cintura y me sacaba de la pista de baile. Me gire a mirarlo y me encontré de nuevo con esos ojos verdes.

-Edward ¿que estas haciendo aquí?- le pregunte asustada mientras miraba hacia la barra para ver si seguían allí Jacob y Dimitri.

-Te he estado buscando todo este tiempo, necesito hablar contigo.- me dijo acercándose a mi.

-Edward por favor vete, ahora corres peligro- le susurre mientras le empujaba para separarle de mi.

-¿En peligro?- me pregunto-Bella no se de que me hablas, pero tengo que hablar de algo importante contigo- Me decía mientras me volvía acercar a él.

En momento sentí un escalofrió en mi espalda y alguien me cogió de la muñeca y me separaba de mi amor. Pero al saber quien podría ser quien me sujetaba de la muñeca, mi actitud cambio y le mostré la fría que tenía, sabía que le iba hacer daño pero era la única forma de salvarlo.

-¿Que quieres ahora Jacob?- le dije mientras me volvía hacia él.

-Llevabas tanto tiempo hablando con tu amigo que pensé que podría presentármelo cariño.- me dijo el entre dientes.

-No vale la pena -le dije mientra miraba a Edward de arriba abajo -No es más que un niñato que se piensa que soy de su propiedad, nada interesante.

-Y que pasa, ¿no es de tu gusto querida?- Sabia por donde iba sus pensamientos.

-Para nada, no me llega ni a la suela de los tacones- le dije echando de nuevo una mirada de desprecio a Edward- creo que aquí no hay nada de mi gusto esta noche.

-Bueno pues vete con Dimitri a la barra a beber algo, ya iremos más tarde a otro lado- me dijo acariciándome la cintura y besándome en los labios delante de él.

Tenia que dejar que me besara para poder separarlo de Edward, sabia que nos estaba mirando, pero si quería hacerlo más creíble para que se separará de mi, tuve que reprimir mis ganas de vomitar y dejar que me besara.

Después de ese beso me fui con él a la barra donde estaba Dimitri pero no pude evitar dar un ultimo vistazo donde dejaba a un Edward destruido, en ese momento sentí que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Sentía su dolor y de que de alguna manera le había traicionado.

**EPOV**

Se me rompió el corazón literalmente el ver como se iba con él, verle como se dejaba tocar por ese gilipollas, y dejarse besar, hizo que lo viera todo rojo por mis celos.

La alegría que había tenido cuando la vi, el amor tan grande que intente demostrarle con mi abrazo cuando la volví a tener en mis brazos se perdió cuando me dio esa mirada de desprecio, e hizo ver a ese imbécil la poca cosa que era para ella.

Pero había algo que no me encajaba del todo. Al verla irse con él que me imaginaba que era su prometido, se volvió hacia mi y me miro con una tristeza como si supiera lo que sentía yo en este momento, eso no era normal en una persona la cual hace unos solo unos minutos había jurado delante de él que me despreciaba y que no sentía nada por mí.

Mi cabeza me decía que tenia que salir de hay rápidamente y olvidarme de ella, pero mi corazón me pidió que me quedara. Y así lo hice por primera vez , hice caso a mi corazón, no me deje llevar por la razón sino por mis sentimientos.

A las dos horas la perdí de vista donde se suponía que llevaba casi toda la noche en la barra me imagine que se habría ido con el otro chico, pero al que si seguía viendo era a su "prometido", estaba tonteando con una morena de pelo corto en la pista de baile delante de mis narices. "¿_como puede estar haciendo esto con la mujer tan hermosa que tenia a su lado?"_ pensé para mi pero no deje de mirarlo.

A la media hora más o menos le vi saliendo con la morena por la puerta trasera de la discoteca con dirección al callejón que estaba situado a unos metros.

Me escondí entre las sombras y le vi como la besaba en la boca y le metía la mano por debajo de la falda, estaba engañando a mi Bella con todo el descaro del mundo, y yo en cambio me alegre por ello, esta era mi oportunidad para obligarlo a romper su compromiso con ella.

No podía apartar mi mirada de la pareja y vi como la desvestía de forma animal, la besaba en los pechos dejando le marcas de sus dientes por toda su piel, pero me fije en algo que no le había visto antes, en un movimiento en el que se separo de ella un pequeño reflejo de la farola que había cerca me dejo ver sus ojos, eran rojos como el color de la sangre.

Fue cuando me di cuenta, que era una demonio el que estaba delante de mi y que si no hacia algo iba a matar a la chica.

Pero un pensamiento me vino en ese momento, ¿para que quería entonces a Bella? Dios ¿no la querrá para algún sacrificio o algo así? Tenia que matarlo, esa fue mi única conclusión, mi pequeña quizá también corriera un gran peligro.

En un rápido movimiento alce mis alas blancas y mi ropa de inmediato cambiaron, apareció mi camiseta ajustada blanca junto con mis pantalones del mismo color, y en mi mano apareció mi espada.

-EH TU DEJA A LA CHICA- le grite al demonio ese.

-Vaya, pero mira que sorpresa, asique eres un ángel después de todo- me dijo mientras tiraba a la chica contra el suelo. Daba gracias a Dios que ella en este momento estuviera inconsciente y no se enterará de nada por que sino iba a ser muy complicado explicarle esto.

-No creo que te aya sorprendido mucho, pero lo que si te va a pillar desprevenido es cuando te corte en dos.- le dije yo

-Eso ya lo veremos imbécil- me dijo el sacando su espada.

-Jacob- escuche la voz de mi ángel detrás de mi y en ese momento solo pensé en su seguridad.

-Bella vete de aquí esto es peligroso, luego hablare contigo- La dije sin volverme, quería sacarla de aquí por que sabia que podría salir herida.

-Jacob vete este es mio- Respondió ella ignorando lo que le había dicho.

Al escuchar esas palabras me gire y entonces la vi, tenia las alas desplegadas, negras como la noche y vestía con un pantalón de cuero negro que se ajustaba a sus largas piernas, y top donde se le podía ver el tatuaje encima de su pecho izquierdo un dragón dorado el cual estaba rodeando una cruz invertida.

No, no Bella tu no por favor, no estaba preparado para esto, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, pero en cambio mi corazón seguía latiendo por ella.

-Ahora si que te has quedado con la boca abierta -dijo el demonio al que había llamado Jacob con tono de burla.

-Jacob yo me encargare de este angelito- me dijo con todo el desprecio que pudo con su voz.

-No sabes lo que te ha caído encima gilipollas.- me dijo antes de desaparecer.

Yo no podía encontrar mi voz, pero aun así baje mi arma no podía atracarla, era el amor de mi existencia, no podía, y sin embargo era mi mayor enemiga. Caí de rodillas delante de ella y solo pude hacer una pregunta.

-¿Por que Bella?- Le dije con un hilo de voz mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Te dije que no lo comprenderías.- me dijo alzando su espada hacia mi- te pedí que te alejaras de mi, pero tú no lo hiciste.


	11. Somos enemigos amor mio

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPUTULO 10 SOMOS ENEMIGOS AMOR MIO**

**EPOV**

-Edward te pedí que no te volvieras acercarte a mí, que era peligroso, pero ahora es peor, sabiendo lo eres me obligas a tener que matarte- me dijo con tristeza en la voz.

-Bella- me volví a levantar para intentar acercarme a ella, no sabia que decirla solo sabia que mi amor por ella no había cambiado, que mis manos me picaban por acariciarla, y mis labios reclamaban a los suyos.

-Edward somos enemigos mortales, por favor no te acerques, no me obligues hacer algo que no quiero- me dijo mientras se le escapaba un sollozo veía que le temblaban las manos y casi no podía sostener la espada.

-Un ángel como tu no debería llorar- Le dije acercándome a ella con otro pequeño paso.

-No te das cuenta que no soy un ángel- Me dijo gritándome- y estate quieto.

-Para mi eres el mismo ángel que vi la primera noche mi amor- le dije con suavidad mientras daba otro paso hacia ella.

Cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca de ella la cogí de la muñeca en la cual sostenía la espada y con la otra la sujete de la cintura acercándomela a mi. Y así nos volvimos a complementar, volví a estar completo.

Ella lloro con más fuerza sobre mi camiseta blanca empapando mela, y yo la acariciaba la espalda de arriba a bajo consolándola sujetándola contra mí pensando que en un descuido volvería a desaparecer.

Cuando sentí que se empezaba a calmar, la separe despacio de mis para ver sus ojos, que ahora eran rojos como la sangre símbolo que era una mis mayores enemigas.

-Bella lo solucionaremos, te lo prometo no te voy a dejar que te separes de mi nunca más- le dije acariciándole las mejillas quitando le el resto de sus lagrimas.

-Edward eso es imposible, tengo ordenes y las tengo que cumplir- me dijo mientras que observaba que donde antes tenia la espada ahora tenia una daga y la colocaba en mi corazón.

Yo no hice ningún movimiento para separarme, estuve quieto mirándola a los ojos mientras veía en ellos como se debatía en hacerlo. Al ver su daga me di cuenta que era ella, justo la que buscaba desde hace tiempo, era el demonio que tantos ángeles había matado, pero seguí sin moverme.

-hazlo Bella, si no puedo estar junto a ti no me importa morir, no te impediré que me mates- le dije volviéndola a mirar a sus ojos. Baje mis brazos a mis costados e hice desparecer mi espada en símbolo de rendición para que viera que iba en serio mis palabras.

Ella no hizo ningún movimiento, seguía teniendo esa lucha. Pero con un movimiento rápido se dio la vuelta y se guardo la daga y extendió sus alas, tenia decisión de marcharse otra vez, pero esta vez lo la dejaría irse.

-No te vayas por favor, quedate conmigo aunque sea por esta noche.- le pedí.

-No puedo Edward, si me quedo contigo más tiempo Jacob vendrá a por mi, y si descubre que te he dejado vivo sera el quien te mate, y no quiero que te hagan daño.- me dijo sin darse la vuelta.

-Me da igual, si tengo que luchar con él o con todo el maldito ejercito de los demonios, pero no dejare que te vallas- le dije.

-Edward por favor no lo hagas más difícil- me dijo temblando ,me acerque a ella por detrás y la envolví de nuevo en mis brazos.

-No te dejaré marchar- le dije apartándole el pelo de su cuello y besándoselo.

-Edward- ella solo pudo recargar su cabeza en mi hombro.

La di la vuelta y volví a besarla, estrelle mis labios en los suyos con la misma urgencia de un sediento por un vaso de agua, no se cuando la aprisione contra la pared, y tampoco cuando la había cogido de su culo para que enredara su piernas alrededor de mi cintura lo que si sabia era la necesidad de besarla y hacerla completamente miá.

Pero no quería hacerlo en un sucio callejón así desplegué mis alas y me la lleve a una zona del parque, rodeado de rosas con un banco en medio.

Allí la tumbe con toda mi delicadeza y la empece a quitar su top, cuando descubrí que no llevaba sujetador que lance hambriento a besar sus pechos. Mi lengua acariciaba con paciencia uno de sus pezones mientas con mi otra manos acariciaba y pellizcaba el otro pezón.

-Edward- gimió para mi, con eso sabia que quería que siguiera. Con mucha paciencia fui bajando mi mano hasta quitar el botón de su pantalón y meterla dentro de él y sus braguitas, así fue donde encontró su botón del placer que con movimientos circulares empece a estimularlo.

-Edward- dio un grito de placer.

Me arrodille entre sus piernas, y le fui bajando sus pantalones juntos con sus bragas, cuando la tenia desnuda totalmente la admire, era tan hermosa como en mis sueños.

-Bella eres preciosa- la dije.

Y así baje hasta su clítoris, con mi lengua empece a jugar con el mientras dos de mis dedos la penetraban, bombeando fuerte sentí que empezaba a aprisionarlos.

-vamos cariño correte para mi quiero beber de ti- La dije con voz ronca.

No tuve que esperar mucho para ello, se corrió en mi boca y con mi lengua recogí todos sus flujos, bebiendo de ellos como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Me desnude y me coloque encima de ella yo estaba mas que excitado, y de un solo movimiento la penetre. Empece a embestirla despacio quería obtener otro de sus maravillosos orgasmos.

-Más Edward, mas rápido- me pidió mi princesa.

-Como desees- La dije yo, y la empece a penetrar más rápido y mas fuerte.

-Ahh Edward- gimió para mi y hay mi auto control se perdió, la vi arquearse la espalda y sabia que le quedaba poco, volví a penetrarla más rápido y a los pocos segundos la sentí como atrapaba mi gran polla con su intimidad.

-Vamos cariño dámelo todo- la dije con la poca voz que me quedaba.

Y así con un pequeño grito llego a su orgasmo cosa que yo la seguí a los pocos segundos. Después de ese orgasmo, mi cabeza se lleno de recuerdos nuestros, era como un terremoto de toda la información que me llegaba a ella.

-_Edward por favor no vallas- me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos,_

_-Cariño tengo que ir, sino tu padre matara a todos los aldeanos, para llegar a ti y eso jamas lo permitiría- le dije apartándole sus lagrimas.- Toma esto por si acaso necesitas defenderte, esto te protegerá a ti y a nuestro hijo sabes usarla- la dije entregándole mi daga, la cual tenia el emblema de mi familia un dragón dorado y una rosa el emblema que le había otorgado para ella._

_Ella me izo agacharme y me coloco alrededor de mi cuello una cadena de oro donde iban colgados nuestros anillos de bodas._

_-Edward prometeme que volverás a mi- me rogó._

_-Te lo prometo amor mio, volveré a ti siempre, estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad._

_Y así la deje desecha entre lagrimas y con mi daga entre sus manos apoyada en su pecho, que tonto fui haciéndole esa promesa, no volví jamas a su lado. Cuando llegamos al campo de batalla ya nos estaban esperando, luchamos lo mejor que pudimos, pero ellos nos superaban en número, pero yo conseguí llegar donde el padre de Isabella el cual me estaba esperando, cuando fui atacarle alguien me ataco por la espalda hiriéndome de muerte, y lo ultimo que vi fue a él riéndose encima de su caballo._

_-Pensabas que seria tuya para siempre, pero no eres más que un muchacho estúpido, ahora tu estas muerto, y ella será del hombre para el que estaba destinada- me dijo con desprecio._

_-maldito, ojala te pudras en el infierno- le dije mientras escupía sangre por la boca, empezando a perder la conciencia pero solo podía pensar en una cosa"perdoname Bella, Te amo". Ese fue mi ultimo pensamiento antes de dejarme derrotar por la muerte._

Lo siguiente que recordaba era que despertaba en el cielo con unas alas blancas rodeado de Carlais y Esme, diciendo que por mi alma pura me había merecido estar allí y que por haber sido guerrero en el mundo de los humanos mi sitio era estar en la guardia de los ángeles. Pero no me acordaba nada de mi vida como humano, lo único que me había traído de ella era mi colgante con los dos anillos de bodas. No sabia a quien pertenecían. En un principio pensé que podría pertenecer a mis padres, pero no lo sabía de seguro, lo que si sabía es que eran muy importantes para mí.

Pero ahora todas las piezas encajaban en su lugar, lo que yo no entendía es porque yo si llegue allí hasta el cielo y Bella no, ella debería habérselo merecido más que yo ya que tenia el alma mucho más pura.

Mire a Bella y supe que ella también había recordado, tenia ese brillo en sus ojos, el brillo de nuestro amor eterno.

-¿Que ha pasado?- me pregunto ella

-Hemos tenido que desencadenar algo de nuestro pasado después de hacer el amor, paso lo mismo cuando te bese la primera vez, empece a recordar cosas pero nunca pensé que fuera parte de mi pasado como humano- intente explicar yo -Bella ¿que fue lo que paso después de mi muerte?- le pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

-No lo recuerdo- dijo mirándome a los ojos.- lo poco que recuerdo es lo que veo atraés de mis sueños pero son salteados y no se lo que es verdad y lo que no.

_-_Necesitamos saber por que nos separaron y que paso con nuestro hijo- la dije

-Tengo a alguien conocido, en este mundo que puede ayudarnos pero hasta el solsticio de verano no puede hacer nada- me comento ella.

-Para eso quedan tres días amor mio- le dije con una sonrisa.

_-_Si -me dijo ella regalándome otra sonrisa- Edward me tengo que ir, no debemos levantar sospechas-me dijo ella levantándose y empezando a vestirse.

-Tienes razón dentro de tres días nos reuniremos y sabremos de una vez que fue lo que nos paso- la dije acariciando su tatuaje, ese era la clave, era el emblema de mi familia, como no me fije antes, pero ahora era distinto, la primera vez que lo vi hacia unas horas tenia una cruz invertida rodeada por el dragón, y en cambio ahora tenia una rosa. En ese momento no quise decirle nada sabia que ella cuando se diera cuenta también lo comprendería.

-Esta bien te veré dentro de tres días en la ciudad druida de Atenas, allí sera donde se haremos el conjuro.- me dijo ella pero antes de que se volviera alejar de mi la volví abrazar.

-Te veré entonces allí mi amor- la dije dándole un beso de despedida.

-Adiós amor mio- se despidió de mi, mientras la veía levantar el vuelo con sus alas negras.

-Bella, te llevas mi corazón cuidalo- lo dije lo suficiente alto para que me escuchara y así, alce también yo el vuelo de regreso al cielo.


	12. Solsticio de verano

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 11 SOLSTICIO DE VERANO **

**BPOV**

Cuando llegue al castillo Alice, me estaba esperando en la puerta, algo no iba bien se la veía nerviosa y asustada, paseando de un lado a otro. Incluso antes de acercarme a ella, ya estaba a mi lado.

-Bella, me ha dicho Jacob que te encontraste con un ángel muy poderoso en el mundo de los humanos- me dijo angustiada.

-Tranquila Alice, si es por eso por lo que estas tan nerviosa fue pan comido. – la dije yo mientras la daba una palmada en la espalda.

-Jacob vino hecho una furia por que dijo que te entrometiste en su pelea, y no le dejaste quedarse contigo para acabar con él.- sabia a que intentaba jugar mi amiga, quería sacar toda la información posible, pero no era el momento ni el sitio indicado para contarle todo.

-Alice el asunto esta liquidado ¿vale? Esta muerto y asunto concluido – la dije entre dientes.

Un leve movimiento detrás de nosotras me dio la pista que teníamos espiás escondidos entre las sombras, era Jane, y seguramente estaba intentando obtener información de lo que había pasado para poder contárselo a mi padre.

-Vayámonos de aquí al parecer a las paredes les han salido oídos,-la dije en el oído mientras con la barbilla le indicaba el sitio donde Jane estaba escondida.

Ella me confirmo que también la había visto con la cabeza.

Nos fuimos dirección a su habitación por que sabia que allí nadie me buscaría y podríamos hablar más tranquilas, tenia que contarle lo que había pasado esta noche, ya que necesitaría de su ayuda para poder escaparme el día de solsticio. Pero antes de llegar ha su habitación la mala suerte me volvió a guiñar el ojo.

-Te encargaste del asunto?- me dijo una voz con ira detrás de nosotras.

-Como siempre, pan comido – le conteste con un tono tranquilo.

-Ese gilipollas era mio- me grito mientras se acercaba a mi peligrosamente- no tenias ningún derecho a entrometerte, por su culpa desperdicie una buena caza.

-Si, pero él era mi caza, estuvo molestándome toda la noche, y necesitaba darle una lección para que supiera que conmigo nadie se mete.- le conteste con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Esto no se quedara así Isa, me debes un alma y me la pienso cobrar. – me amenazo mientras se marchaba.

Alice que había visto toda la escena no dijo ni pregunto nada hasta que no estuvimos en su habitación, sabia que en el momento que la puerta se cerraba me esperaba un buen interrogatorio de lo que había pasado esta noche. Pero tenía que contarle todo ya que en parte ella también estaba implicada.

-¿Se puede saber que ha sido esa pelea de gallos que he visto hay fuera? -me dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Llego el momento de contártelo todo -me senté en su cama intentando pensar por donde empezar.

-Ok, empieza por el principio -me dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo delante de mi.

-Esta noche me he encontrado con Edward- empece, ella abrió la boca para interrumpirme pero yo levante mi mano para que me dejará continuar- y no, no estaba con Jasper, de eso estoy segura. El asunto es que estaba solo y se me acerco por que quería hablar conmigo, pero al poco tiempo apareció Jacob.

"sabes lo que siento por él nunca te lo he ocultado pero también sabes que me tuve que separar de él porque si se enteraba Jacob intentaría matarlo, por eso cuando el idiota se me acerco le tuve que decir cosas muy desagradables, para que no desconfiara de él y me fui con Jacob a la barra para tomar algo con Demetri. Al cabo de un par de horas vi como Jacob sacaba a una chica de la discoteca, yo le seguí, para evitar que tuviera problemas mientras estaba terminando la caza, pero al parecer hubo alguien que también le siguió.

Me quede un momento en silencio para poder organizar mis pensamientos, sabia que no lo iba a tomar bien mi amiga, ya que ella sacaría al momento la misma conclusión que saque yo al enterarme del secreto de Edward.

-Bueno aquí viene la parte difícil- di un pequeño suspiro para poder dame valor y contárselo- cuando salí a buscarlos me encontré a Jacob y a Edward apunto de luchar- hay Alice abrió los ojos de par en par y supe que algo quería decirme pero antes de que ella lo dijera se lo dije yo.- Alice, Edward es un ángel- dije bajando los ojos al suelo para no mirarla a ella.

-Entonces Jasper...- me dijo abriendo más los ojos

-Si Alice, posiblemente el también lo sea – la dije mientras la cogía de una mano.

-Oh por favor Bella, dime que no es verdad- me dijo cerrando los ojos, sabía que había sido un golpe muy duro para mi amiga, pero tenia derecho a saberlo.

-Alice, se lo que te pasa por la cabeza en este momento, por que a mi me ha pasado lo mismo cuando lo supe, pero lo arreglaremos, si de verdad queremos estar con ellos, de alguna manera lo conseguiremos, pero aún no te he terminado de contar todo.

Empece a contarle todo sobre los sueños que había estado teniendo desde que Edward me había besado por primera vez, sobre lo que habíamos hablado esta noche sobre nuestro pasado, y sobre como intentaríamos luchar por estar juntos, cuando acabe mi relato espere a que ella procesara un poco todo lo que la había contado y me dijera si tenía su apoyo, para lo que tenia planeado.

-Bueno ¿y ahora que tenéis pensado hacer?, me pregunto ella

-Hemos quedado dentro de tres días en Irlanda en la ciudad de los druidas para la fiesta del solsticio de verano- le dije.

-Bella eso es imposible, sabes que ese día aquí se celebra por todo lo alto ya que es el día en que nuestros poderes llegan a su máximo poder, y tú debes estar al lado de tu padre al ser la princesa del inframundo.

-Lo se Alice pero necesito que me ayudes a idear algún plan para poder escaparme, necesito llegar allí antes de las doce de la noche para poder hacer el conjuro. He llamado a Charlotte, para me ayude hacer el ritual que nos ayudara a Edward y a mi a recordar nuestro pasado, necesitamos saber porque fuimos separados a la hora de nuestra muerte.- dije sujetándola de las manos mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Tranquila Bella- me dijo mientras me abrazaba-dame unos días para poder idear un plan para que podamos salir de palacio sin ser vistas.

-No Alice, la única que se ira soy yo, no te puedes arriesgar tú también -le dije sosteniéndola por los hombros.

-Ni de coña pensaras dejarme aquí sola, yo te acompaño, aunque sea al fin del mundo -me dijo con una sonrisa – eres mi amiga y por eso te apoyaré.

-Esta bien Alice – le dije rindiendo me.

La deje en su habitación para que preparara nuestro plan de huida mientras yo me iba a la miá para preparar la túnica y los accesorios que sabia que iba a necesitar esa noche para hacer el hechizo.

El solsticio de verano era el mejor día para hacer esto ya que con el poder de la luna, nos daba a los demonios el máximo poder para poder hacer cualquier cosa.

Cuando llego ese día, Alice vino a mi habitación con su túnica de ceremonias era igual que la miá, de color blanco, largas hasta los pies, con unos bordados dorados en el escote del pecho terminadas en pico, con un cordón de oro que rodeaba nuestras cinturas a la altura de las caderas, y sin mangas. Nos pusimos unas capas largas encima de ellas para que nadie viera lo que vestíamos en ese momento.

Cuando llegaron las once todo el mundo se estaba preparando para celebrar el solsticio, era el momento idóneo de salir de palacio sin que nos descubrieran.

Al llegar donde habíamos quedado Charlotte ella ya nos estaba esperando, en ese momento estaba terminando de preparar el altar donde se celebraría el hechizo, yo la ayude con los inciensos que había traído, colocandolos dentro de los cuencos donde después se les prendería fuego y prepare la ofrenda de las flores negras para los dioses.

Cuando estaba terminando de colocar la ultima flor sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura. No hizo falta que me volviera para saber quien era.

-Hola mi amor – le dije sobre el hombro

-Hola princesa miá – me dijo dándome un beso en el cuello.

Al girarme para darle un beso vi que también estaba Jasper con nosotros, el cual estaba abrazando a Alice habían estado más de dos meses separados, y habían sufrido mucho la separación.

-Bueno queridos es la hora – Dijo Charlotte con voz suave acercándose a nosotros.

-Muy bien empecemos – le dije yo cogiendo de la mano a Edward.

-Dime lo que tengo que hacer -Me dijo él

-Ven conmigo -le dije mientras me quitaba la capa

-Dios Bella estas preciosa -dijo el recorriendome con la vista por todo mi cuerpo.

-Gracias, pero Edward ahora mismo necesito que te concentres, siéntate aquí en medio del altar junto a mi – él se sentó con las piernas cruzadas estilo indio- eso es, ahora cierra los ojos- le dije yo dulcemente mientras le cogía de las manos- intenta dejar tu mente en blanco, no pienses en nada – le volví a susurrar mientras yo hacia lo mismo y nos dejábamos llevar por la dulce voz de Charlotte.

-Hoy en este solsticio de verano invoco a los cuatro dioses de los elementos de la tierra para que me ayuden a esta pareja a recordar su pasado, para que vivan el presente, y puedan construir su futuro, yo te invoco diosa del agua, para que puedas purificar sus almas – y diciendo eso arrojo agua al rededor de nosotros,- yo te invoco dios del aire para que te lleves la niebla de sus recuerdos – y diciendo eso con una hoja de palmera dio aire al rededor – yo te invoco diosa de la tierra para que desentierres su recuerdos – y diciendo eso coloco 6 montones de tierra alrededor nuestra – yo te invoco dios del fuego para que su pasión por la vida siga encendida por toda la eternidad – y diciendo esto encendió todos los cuencos los cuales estaban llenos del incienso que yo había llenado- que los cuatro dioses de los elementos os ayuden a recordar, y traigan de nuevo a vuestras vidas los recuerdos perdidos.

Eso fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que la oscuridad me llevara.

**NARRADOR POV**

_Cuando Bella y Edward abrieron sus ojos se encontraban en la época que los vio nacer, era una época de caballeros y princesas. Edward un chico de 10 años se había quedado huérfano y vivía en el castillo de Bella de 8 años junto con su padre el rey Aro. Era un hombre frió como el hielo, y despiadado._

_Siempre que podía maltrataba al muchacho, lo único que le sacaba hacia delante de esa vida de dolor era el amor tan puro que tenia hacia la niña, la cual siempre le curaba las heridas que le provocaba las palizas de su padre._

_Con el tiempo el chico se fue haciendo un hombre y todas las noches le prometía a Bella que algún día la sacaría de ese infierno. Se hizo un gran caballero, y ella se transformo en una preciosa muchacha._

_A la edad de 17 años a ella la prometieron con un viejo amigo del rey, un conde igual de despiadado que él famoso por haber tenido cuatro esposas las cuales todas ellas murieron por las palizas que les provocaban su marido, y los extraños actos que hacia en la cama con ellas._

_Edward no podía permitir que eso le sucediera a su pequeña. Por eso una noche cuando el rey se había marchado a revisar sus cosechas, por que se había provocado un incendio, los dos jóvenes aprovecharon para fugarse, y dirigirse hacia el pequeño castillo que le pertenecía a la familia de Edward._

_Allí en la pequeña iglesia que pertenecía a la zona se casaron y por un tiempo fueron felices, hasta que una carta del rey le pedía que regresara a la pequeña fugitiva a su casa para llevar el casamiento. Cuando el rey se entero que se había casado con Edward tuvo que pensar un plan para matar a su actual marido y así hacer el casamiento que el ya había previsto._

_Y así lo izo, tendió una trampa a Edward para matarlo. Cuando Edward apareció en el campo de batalla, le dejo acercarse lo suficiente para que por detrás uno de sus asesinos, le atravesara con la espada._

_Después de dar muerte a Edward masacro a todo su pueblo, y volvió a capturar a Bella._

_Ella guardo la daga que la había dado Edward donde nadie pudiera encontrarla sin saber que hacer con ella, pero la desesperación la llevo a crear un plan, si su amor había muerto ella iría con él._

_Después de aguantar durante 2 semanas las palizas de Aro por escaparse y perder al bebe por causas de ellas, Bella estaba decidida a no seguir nunca más en este mundo, había perdido a las dos personas más importantes de su vida y no la importaba morir. Pero a las cuatro semanas de volver al castillo, fue obligada a casarse con el duque._

_Era su noche de bodas y ya tenia establecido un plan para su muerte pero antes,iba hacer pagar la muerte de su hijo y la de su esposo a los dos hombres que más daño la habían hecho. Escondió su daga debajo de la almohada para que no la pudiera ver, y le espero. Cuando el duque apareció ella se transformo en la gran seductora que sabia que podía ser._

_Lucho con la desagradable sensación de lo que iba hacer y del remordimiento que pudiera tener, ya que si quería que su plan funcionara tenia que pensar fríamente. Se desvistió delante de él y le ayudo para que se quitara él la ropa, le empujo hacia la cama para dejarlo tumbado, y después empezó a masturbar le con una de sus manos, El duque estaba tan metido en su propio placer que no se dio cuenta que una de las manos de Isabella había sacado la daga de debajo de la almohada._

_Cuando él estaba a punto de eyacular le soltó el pene y agarrando la daga con las dos manos para conseguir la máxima fuerza se la clavo en el corazón, y murió al instante si un grito de socorro._

_Dando muerte al duque se dirigió hacia a la pila donde había agua y se limpio las manos de la sangre del duque, tras ponerse una bata de seda que reposaba en la silla, se dio cuenta que la dulce chica que una vez había conocido el verdadero amor se había transformado en una asesina que buscaba venganza._

_Recogiendo la camisa de él del suelo limpio la sangre que manchaba la daga y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su padre ya que por petición de su hija esa noche él se quedaría a dormir antes de viajar a su castillo._

_Entro con mucho sigilo sin hacer ruido, se sentó encima de él sobre la cama con su daga rodeando le el cuello, le dio unos golpecitos en la cara para despertarlo, y le agarro de pelo para que no pudiera girar la cara, quería que mirara de frente a la persona que le iba a dar muerte. Cuando vio que su padre lo hacía, le miro a los ojos y con una sonrisa diabólica le dijo "ni en el infierno te van a querer hijo de puta" fue en ese momento cuando le corto el cuello de lado a lado._

_Dejando agonizante a su padre y ahogándose en su propia sangre, se levanto de su regazo, y manchada completamente de sangre se dirigió a la torre más alta del castillo, mirando al cielo, le dirigió a Edward unas palabras ya que sabía que él podía escucharla, y también sabia que por lo que había hecho no se merecía estar donde estaba él._

_-Después de lo que he hecho y lo que voy hacer no merezco estar donde estas tú amor mio, no merezco que me perdones y no fui lo suficiente fuerte para proteger a nuestro hijo, lo siento. - dijo derramando dos lagrimas y con la daga en la mano que era la única posesión que mantenía de su amor, se arrojo al vació._


	13. Todo saldrá bien

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 12 TODO SALDRA BIEN AMOR MIO**

**EPOV**

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi a Bella desecha en lagrimas, sabia que todo lo que habíamos visto la había afectado mucho, por eso me acerque a ella y la abrace con todo mi corazón.

La deje llorar todo lo que quise, sabia que esas lagrimas tenia su justificación, por cada daño que nos habían hecho en el pasado, por la perdida de nuestro bebe y por lo que se vio obligada hacer.

Con cada lagrima que soltaba mi corazón también soltaba una, por que por las mismas cosas que ella lloraba yo también las sentía. Solo podía abrazarla fuerte y decirla cosas dulces para intentar tranquilizarla. Habíamos sufrido mucho en nuestras vidas, y al parecer todavía las teníamos que seguir sufriendo, al no poder volver a estar juntos. Nuestro amor nunca seria libre pero yo intentaría hasta mi ultimo aliento por que sí lo fuera.

-Tranquila cariño, volveremos a estar juntos, te lo juro- le dije acariciándola la espalda.

-No le pude proteger Edward, no le pude proteger como te prometí, -me dijo hipando por los sollozos.

-Yo no te culpo y lo sabes, si me miraras a los ojos, sabrás que no te culpo de nada de lo que nos paso- le dije intentando que levantara la cabeza.

-Como puedes decir eso? -me dijo – mate a sangre fría a mi padre, y al que era mi esposo, tengo las manos tan llenas de sangre de los tuyos por el odio que los tengo por haberte arrebatado de mi lado. ¿Como puedes perdonarme Edward cuando lo mas preciado que teníamos no supe protegerlo?- me volvió a decir entre lagrimas.

Mire donde estaba Jasper sujetando a Alice que también estaba llorando por su amiga, me dio una mirada cuando comprendió sus palabras, pero sabia que tenia su apoyo en todo este asunto.

-Bella mirame – la dije suavemente- Cariño, no tengo nada que perdonarte por que se que lo que hiciste fue por el sufrimiento que tenias dentro, te lleno de ira mi muerte y la muerte de nuestro hijo, pero quizá no era nuestro momento de tenerlo, quizá ahora tengamos nuestra segunda oportunidad.

Ella siguió sollozando sabia que necesitaba sacar todo el dolor que todavía tenia en su corazón, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era darle mi apoyo. Cuando sentí que empezaba a calmarse la cogí en brazos y la baje del altar, nos acercamos donde estaban nuestros amigos, Alice inmediatamente la rodeo con sus brazos para brindarle su apoyo. Yo en cambio me gire hacia mi amigo, sabia que teníamos que hablar.

-Jasper ...-Empece a decir a mi amigo.

-No tienes nada que decir Edward, yo no soy nadie para juzgarla, por que yo también me he enamorado de un demonio que estoy seguro que también de alguna forma tiene sus manos manchadas de sangre.- me dijo mirando a Alice- Pero lo que tienes que comprender es que, no nos dejaran estar junto a ellas así como así, nos queda una lucha muy importante por delante.

-Que piensas?- le pregunte

-No lo sé, ahora mismo no puedo pensar fríamente, dejame unos días procesar todo y buscaremos una solución- me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

En parte Jasper tenia razón, no podíamos desaparecer así como así por que eramos personas muy conocidas en nuestros mundos, pero tampoco quería separarme de Bella en este momento.

Cuando vi que todos estábamos más tranquilo, un gran ruido se escucho a unos metros de donde estábamos, yo me volví hacia Bella, pero vi el terror en la cara de Alice.

-Bella nos han descubierto.-dijo la morena.

-Mierda, Edward, Jasper no os pueden encontrar aquí, por favor tenéis que esconderos y llevar a Charlotte con vosotros.- me dijo Bella nerviosa mirando hacia el lugar donde procedía el ruido de pisadas, algo se acercaba a nosotros.

-Ni hablar no te pienso dejarte sola- le dije acercándome a ella.

-Por favor Edward yo se lidiar con esto, si os encuentras en este lugar la cosa ira a peor, vosotros no tenéis permitido el acceso si no habéis sido invitados.- me dijo empujándome- iros, Alice y yo sabemos manejar esto.

-Escuchame bien Isabella, en el momento que vea que la cosa se pone fea saldré de mi escondite, no pienso dejarte sola de nuevo, ¿me has entendido?.- le dije dándole un beso en los labios- vamos Jasper nos esconderemos allí- dije señalando una pequeña cueva, lo bastante cerca por si las cosas se ponían feas para que me diera tiempo a salir y poder proteger la.

**BPOV**

Vi que Jasper y Edward habían desaparecido junto a Charlotte justo a tiempo , en ese momento hacían su aparición Jane y Felix acercándose a nosotros junto con cuatro demonios más de nuestra guardia.

-Vaya, vaya osea que era aquí donde la hija prodiga se estaba escondiendo- me dijo Jane con una sonrisa burlona.

-Que coño quieres?- le dije con rabia

-Como siempre, tu querido padre me ha mandado a buscarte, pero me he hartando de ser tu niñera por eso esta vez te voy a enseñar la lección por las malas- me dijo ella sacando su espada.

-¿Crees que con eso me das miedo zorra?- la dije con una sonrisa burlona- Mira para darte ventaja yo luchare con mi daga.- diciéndole esto saque la daga que la tenia sujeta a la cuerda de la túnica- estoy deseando que te atrevas a darme esa lección.

Cuando se acerco a mi para asestarme la primera estocada yo me gire velozmente hacia su lado derecho, eso la descoloco y la pude dar un puñetazo en su nariz.

-Vamos Jane seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor- le dije riéndome-

-Te vas a enterar zorra -grito en mi dirección

Y volvió a atacarme pero esta vez con un salto por encima de ella conseguí colocarme detrás de ella y colocar mi daga en su cuello.

-Dame una razón para que no te corte el cuello.- le dije apretando el filo de esta contra su cuello.

-Por que eres una idiota y sabes que antes de que cayera Felix te atravesaría con su espada.

Sin soltarla gire mi cabeza para verle y me di cuenta que Felix ya había sacado su espada al igual que los cuatro demonios que estaban con él. Mire de reojo a Alice y ella empuñaba su lanza para atacar en el momento indicado.

-Dejate de juegos Isa y muérete dignamente bajo mi espada como deberías haberlo hecho hace mucho- me dijo intentando soltarse.

-No te muevas o morirás, haber explicame eso de que tenia que haber muerto hace tiempo- la pregunte.

-Tu no tenias que haber venido a este mundo, tendrías que haber sido enviada arriba pero no, por un estúpido capricho del gilipollas de Jacob y un trato que hizo con tu padre te tuviste que quedar en el mundo de los demonios. Por eso Charli te ha estado preparando durante todos estos años para su sucesión y como esposa de ese idiota. Siempre fuiste su preferida desde que llegaste, me quitaste a mi todo por lo que luche para conseguir llegar al trono, por eso te odio tanto -me dijo gritándome- te tenia que haber matado en el momento en que llegaste, cuando eras más vulnerable, pero el estúpido de Jacob te quería para él solo, siempre estaba contigo para vigilarte, nunca te dejaba sola. -me dijo mientras me empujaba para separarme de ella.

Estaba en estado de shock por todo lo que me había contado, no podía creerme que toda mi vida en el inframundo había sido una mentira, un plan que habían montado Jacob y mi supuesto padre. No me di cuenta de lo que hacia Jane hasta que no la vi lanzarse contra mi con su espada en alto, pero no pudo concretar su ataque, Edward se había puesto en medio de nosotras y la había parado su ataque con su espada.

-Un ángel!- dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.- ¿de donde demonios has salido tú?

-Eso a ti no te importa – Dijo a Edward empujándola para separarla de nosotros – Bella estas bien.

-Si – logre responderlo, intentando concentrarme de nuevo en lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Estabas con él?- me pregunto Jane- Esto es mejor de lo que yo esperaba, ahora si tengo vía libre para matarte por traición.

En un movimiento rápido esquivo a Edward e intento atacarme de nuevo a mi, yo transforme mi daga en una espada y la contrarreste su ataque, pero en ese momento vi como Felix venia también por mi espalda para atacarme, Edward también lo vio y se puso a mi espalda para evitar su ataque.

-Edward ten cuidado, es muy diestro con la espada. -le dije mientras esquivaba una estocada de Jane, el hizo lo mismo con el ataque de Felix.

-Bella acaba con ella, yo que ocupare de matar a este- dijo él, atacándole con su espada para separarlo de mi.

Volví atacar con todas mis fuerzas a Jane, y poco a poco conseguí ganarle terreno, vi como Alice y Jasper eran atacados por los otros cuatro demonios que estaban bajo las ordenes de Jane. Jasper se las apañaba bien con ellos. Pero la pequeña Alice estaba teniendo problemas, con una estocada, herí a Jane en el brazo y mientras ella se reponía de su herida, fui ayudar a Alice.

Con un movimiento de muñeca atravesé con mi espada al demonio que la atacaba por su derecha pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida para esquivar una de las estocadas que me envió Jane de nuevo. Sentí un gran dolor en mi brazo izquierdo, sabia que me había herido pero lo que no sabia hasta que punto de gravedad era mi herida, aún así saque fuerzas de donde no las tenia y en un giro de mi cuerpo cuando volvió a lanzar una de sus estocadas, me coloque detrás de ella y la rodee con mi espada su cuello.

-Dime Jane ¿que tal te trataran en el pozo de los olvidados cuando te envié allí? – le dije al oído.

Después de decirla eso la corte el cuello. Fue tan rápido mi corte que cuando su cuerpo quiso tocar el suelo ya estaba muerta. Sentí que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre pero conseguí ver a Edward como con un rápido movimiento cortaba en dos a Felix. Me miro mandándome una sonrisa de victoria, yo intente devolvérsela pero no lo conseguí, las fuerzas me fallaron y caí al suelo.

**EPOV**

-Maldito ángel te voy a cortar la cabeza y luego me encargare de la zorra de tu amiguita – me dijo con rabia

-Eso te gustaría verdad- le dije con una sonrisa burlona -veremos de lo que eres capaz.

Me ataco con toda su rabia pero izo movimientos muy torpes por eso aunque el contraatacaba siempre yo le devolvía los golpes. Vi como Bella, había herido a Jane en un brazo y había dado muerte a un demonio que atacaba a Alice, la verdad es que mi mujer era muy buena con la espada, pero no pude fijarme mucho ya que el tal Felix, volvió atacarme. Esto estaba durando demasiado necesitaba librarme de este idiota rápidamente.

Con un rápido movimiento le di una ultima estocada cortandole por la mitad. Al girarme hacia Bella vi que ella también había matado a Jane, y la sonreí, ella intento devolvérmela, pero se desplomo, ante mis ojos.

-BELLA -grite en su dirección

Corrí hacia ella y al acercarme fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba herida, en el brazo izquierdo y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

-Vamos amor mio aguanta no te puedo perder ahora que te encontrado – la dije mientras me arrancaba un trozo de mi camiseta para detener la hemorragia.

-Vamos cariño aguanta, abre los ojos – la suplicaba – Bella pequeña abre los ojos para mi.

-Edward – dijo con un hilo de voz, consiguió abrir un poco sus ojos, pero se les veía velados como si no pudieran lo que tenía delante.

-Eso es mi princesa quedate conmigo todo saldrá bien, confiá en mi no cierres los ojos.-la dije mirando haber si podía ver a la hechicera.

-Edward he vuelto a fallar a mi palabra- me dijo casi no la podía oír su voz poco a poco se iba apagando.

-Cariño no te esfuerces, sigue con los ojos abiertos por favor Bella quedate con migo- la dije derramando una lagrima- Alice busca a Charlotte- grite hacia Alice.

Vi como salia corriendo en dirección a la cueva y Jasper se acercaba a mi.

-Edward al parecer el veneno que tenia ese demonio en su espada era mortal para cualquier criatura- me dijo acercándose a mi.

-NO, ella no va a dejarme - le grite a Jasper-, aguanta pequeña ya viene la ayuda- dije mirando como Charlotte venia corriendo- Ayudala por favor.- la dije suplicando

-Vamos en mi cabaña tengo lo necesario.- cogí en brazos a Bella y seguí a la hechicera. Esta vez no la perdería, aunque tuviera que rezar al mismísimo diablo esta vez se quedaría conmigo. Todo saldría bien.


	14. Juntos de nuevo

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 13 JUNTOS DE NUEVO**

**EPOV**

No podíamos perder tiempo el veneno de ese demonio actuaba muy deprisa y yo no iba a consentir que el amor de mi vida muriera en mis brazos.

Cuando llegamos la hechicera me señalo una habitación con una cama donde la podría tumbar, la solté con la mayor delicadeza que pude, y la sostuve la mano hasta que la hechicera trajo una especie de botecito donde contenía un liquido de color rojo.

-Esto es un antídoto contra ese tipo de veneno que uso el demonio, espero no haber llegado tarde y pueda hacerle efecto – me dijo- dáselo deprisa se lo tiene que tragar todo.

-Bella amor mio abre los ojos – la llame incorporándola de la cama- Princesa hay algo que tienes que beber- la dije acercándole el bote a la boca.

-Edward -me dijo con un hilo de voz

-Si cariño bebe esto por mi te vas a curar y estaremos juntos y esta promesa ni pienses en romperla – la dije

Ella abrió la boca y se trago todo el contenido, después cerro sus ojos nuevamente y entro en un tipo de inconsciencia, yo me puse nervioso al ver lo blanca y lo quieta que se había quedado de repente.

-Bruja que le has hecho?- la grite mientras sentía que la temperatura de Bella empezaba a bajar demasiado deprisa.

-Tranquilo es normal, lo único que hay que hacer es mantenerla caliente para que su temperatura no baje demasiado, si funciona el remedio en un par de días estará bien.- me dijo tranquilizándome y dándome unas mantas.

Se las coloque encima, pero para darle más calor me tumbe con ella a su lado. Estando tumbado, las palabras de ese demonio no dejaban de dar vueltas en mi cabeza una y otra vez, ¿sería verdad lo que dijo?, si fuera así, el destino de las almas una vez marcadas, no podían cambiarse ni siquiera con un trato con el demonio, ellos al igual que nosotros tenían sus normas, y si alguna se rompiera se podría desatar la peor de las guerras.

En el tratado de paz que se firmo hace milenios por ambas partes consistía en que cuando una persona moría su alma se la juzga en el momento de su muerte, si al ser juzgada correspondía al cielo se le asignaba a un ángel para ir a buscarla cuando dejaba su cuerpo humano, el problema era que si tardan demasiado en reclamarla, los buitres que trabajan para los demonios daban el aviso de un alma perdida y ellos mismos iban a buscarla, pero eso casi nunca pasaba.

Daba igual si algún demonio se encaprichara de esa alma, si su ángel llegaba a tiempo, el no podía nunca reclamarla.

Yo tenía entonces razón desde un principio, Bella tendría que haber estado conmigo como correspondía, pero entonces ¿quien fue el que falto a su trabajo dejando el alma de Bella en manos de los demonios?, juro que lo iba averiguar, y cuando lo hiciera sabría quien es Edward Anthony Cullen.

Bella desde siempre tuvo mi alma como yo tuve la suya desde el día en que nos conocimos, siempre tuvimos que estar juntos, pero por la falta grave de alguien estuvimos separados durante más de trescientos años.

-Edward, Jasper quiere hablar contigo- me dijo Alice asomándose por la puerta y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Te puedes quedar con ella?- La pregunte.

-Si tranquilo me quedare con ella el tiempo que sea necesario- me contesto con una sonrisa amable.

-Gracias por todo Alice- la dije dándole otra sonrisa.

Cuando salí Jasper estaba apoyado en un árbol fuera de la cabaña, se le veía muy pensativo, y creo saber por donde iban también sus pensamientos.

-Jasper, Alice me ha dicho que querías verme – le dije.

-Si, llevo un rato dándole vueltas a algo- me dijo mirándome a los ojos- y por lo que veo en tu expresión a ti te ha pasado lo mismo.

-A lo que dijo esa zorra, se por donde van tus pensamientos, también llevo dándole vueltas yo al mismo asunto.- le conteste

-Si es verdad lo que dijo, puede que tengamos una posibilidad de que podamos estar con la chicas- me dijo reflexionando – lo que pasa es que primero hay que encontrar al ángel que metió para pata y así hacerle confesar su descuido para ver si el gran jefe puede reclamar sus almas.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya el problema es ¿como averiguamos quien fue el que metió la pata?- le dije yo frunciendo el ceño.

-Muy fácil – dijo mirándome mientras se le formaba una sonrisa.

-Rosali -dijimos los dos a la vez.

-No te preocupes Romeo yo me ocupo de hablar con mi hermana y averiguar la información, tu solo dedicate a proteger a las chicas, y cuida de Bella.- me dijo.

-Eso no hace falta que me lo pidas las protegeré con mi vida- le dije dándole la mano.

Le vi alejándose de donde habíamos estado hablando y supe que no me fallaría, traería con él esa información y después decidiríamos como afrontarla. Estuve un rato pensando en lo que haríamos si este plan no funcionaba, quizá podíamos fingir nuestras muertes como plan b, pero el problema es hasta cuando podríamos escondernos sin ser descubiertos.

Lo que realmente sabia es que no me iban a separar de Bella, así tuviera que luchar con todo el ejercito de demonios o de ángeles no conseguirían que me fuera de su lado. Note que alguien se acercaba a mi y al girarme me encontré con Charlotte mirándome.

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.- la dije con una sonrisa.

-No me lo tienes que agradecer, Bella es mi amiga y se por lo que esta pasando, yo también tuve un amor muy puro como el tuyo y el de ella hace muchos años.- me dijo.

-Que paso con él?- la pregunte.

-murió por la vejez, no quiso que yo le diera la vida eterna, él solo consintió que estuviera hasta el día de su muerte, pero se que Peter me esta esperando en alguno de los mundos.

-Seguro que esta protegiéndote de alguna manera- La dije yo.

-De eso estoy segura- me dijo dándome una sonrisa amable – siempre fue demasiado protector conmigo, Edward vuestro amor, se pondrá a prueba muchas veces, pero necesito que sigas teniendo fe en él de la misma manera que la tuviste durante todos estos años. El supo reconocer de inmediato su otra mitad cuando la viste por primera vez, por eso os volvisteis a juntar. El destino de vosotros ya estaba escrito, pero tienes que mentalizarte que solo estas empezando la lucha para encontrar esa felicidad que tanto anheláis en vuestro corazón.

-Gracias Charlotte.- la dije dándola un abrazo por su consejo.

Después de esa conversación con Charlotte decidí volver a la cabaña. Cuando estaba apunto de ingresar en la habitación oí como Alice estaba hablando con ella de una manera como si Bella pudiera responder a su conversación, yo me quede detrás de la puerta, pero sin querer escuchaba todo lo que la decía.

-Bella tienes que despertarte, no puedes dejar a Edward solo- le dijo- se lo que me dirías pero tienes que luchar por él, se que tú por librarte de la boda con Jacob arias lo que fuera, pero ahora tienes al amor de tu vida junto a ti, habéis estado mucho tiempo solos y ahora es el momento de volveros a reunir para que viváis vuestro amor de nuevo.- hubo unos momentos en silencio.

-Tienes que abrir los ojos, y ver como tu predicción se a realizado, al final me he enamorado, y es un buen chico, algo que tu y yo nunca imaginamos, se que él luchara junto a tu hombre para hacernos libres, pero tienes que darles algo de esperanza, no me puedes dejar sola -en esos momentos escuche los sollozos de Alice, conocía su dolor, ella perdería a su única amiga igual que yo perdería a mi gran amor.

Decidí entrar y puse mi mano en su espalda para darle mi apoyo.

-Hola -me dijo con una sonrisa triste, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-Alice despertara te lo aseguro- le dije agachándome junto a ella y agarrando una de sus manos - lo siento aquí- le dije señalándome el corazón- y se que con lo cabezota que es no se dejará vencer por esto tiene una promesa que cumplir. Luchará por sobrevivir, y después arreglaremos todo esto te lo prometo.

Alice se arrojo a mi y me abrazo sollozando. Jamas en la historia nunca se visto un ángel y un demonio creando una amistad como la nuestra, ahora mismo podría dar mi vida por proteger a esta pequeña.

Pasaron los días y no tenia noticias de Jasper y Bella tampoco se despertaba. Yo la hablaba todos los días sobre como íbamos a construir nuestro futuro, de la familia que probablemente íbamos a tener, y de lo felices que íbamos a ser.

Pero al tercer día por la noche la esperanza que tenia en mi corazón poco a poco se iba quebrando y me eche a llorar encima de su pecho, llevaba ya un rato sin consuelo cuando una cálida mano acariciando mi pelo.

Pensé que podría ser Alice que me había escuchado llorar, pero al levantar la cabeza, vi a unos ojos chocolate mirándome con mucha tristeza. Me levante de un salto y fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba despierta, mi niña se había despertado y no era una visión.

-Bella, oh dios míos estas despierta- me tire casi encima de ella besándola por todos lados- estas despierta, Alice- llame a su amiga, mientras mi cara se volvía a llenar de lagrimas pero estas ahora eran de felicidad.

-Edward- me sonreía mientras me acariciaba la cara.

-Amor mio estas conmigo- la dije abrazándola como si no me lo creyera, como si creyera que fuera un sueño, y al despertarme se desvaneciera. En eso la puerta se abrió y apareció una Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bella despertaste- Grito tirándose encima de ella para abrazarla.

-Hola Alice.- le dijo riéndose

-Te lo dije, te dije que se iba a despertar, es demasiado cabezota para romper su promesa- le dije orgullosamente.

-Tenias razón, y te agradezco que no te equivocaras- me dijo mientras le daba un nuevo abrazo a Bella.

Yo salí de la cabaña corriendo buscando a Charlotte para darle la buena noticia, Y justo donde habíamos estado hablando hace unos días me la encontré. Ella estaba mirando al cielo, con una gran sonrisa.

-Charlotte- la grite, y ella se volvió- a despertado- la dije mientras la abrazaba-gracias no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, si alguna vez necesitas algo...

-Solo que vivas lo que yo tuve en tan poco tiempo- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo dices de una manera como si te estuvieras despidiendo- la dije poniéndome serio.

-Y me voy, pero cuando me volváis a necesitar solo llamadme, Bella sabe como hacerlo- me dio un beso en la mejilla, y como el humo se evaporo.

-Adiós Charlotte- le dije a la nada.

Me volví hacia la cabaña, donde solo se escuchaban risas, de parte de Bella y Alice. Cuando entre y les dije que Charlotte se había ido, ellas no le dieron importancia, ya que según me explicaron, siempre que se la necesitaba, ella aparecía de nuevo.


	15. Tu lucha es mi lucha

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 14 TU LUCHA ES MI LUCHA**

**EPOV**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Bella había despertado, en ese tiempo aproveche para explicarlas a ella y a Alice, todo lo que estábamos planeando hacer Jasper y yo con la información que habíamos obtenido de Jane.

-Entonces según lo que nos cuentas, ¿abría una posibilidad de que saliéramos las dos del infierno?- me dijo mi dulce Bella.

-Si mi amor, si Jasper y yo tenemos razón, podríamos reclamar vuestras almas para que estuvierais con nosotros, y así no podrían obligarnos a separarnos.

-Joder eso seria magnifico! -me dijo Alice.

-Si seria genial- le dije yo sonriendo.

Pero paso otro día y no teníamos noticias de Jasper, yo me estaba poniendo nervioso de estar encerrado en esta cabaña esperando, y decidí convencer a Bella para que diéramos un paseo por los alrededores.

Mientras caminábamos por el bosque, parecía que estábamos en otro mundo, solo se escuchaba paz y tranquilidad, atrás había quedado la maldad, la envidia y los problemas que nos perseguían, de vez en cuando miraba a Bella, y con los pocos rayos de sol que atravesaban los arboles, en su cabello se veían esos reflejos rojizos que tanto me gustaban desde que era niño.

Más adelante encontramos un pequeño prado donde había millones de flores silvestres, y decidimos sentarnos en el suelo, para conseguir esa intimidad que tanto nos gustaba. La senté en mi regazo rodeándola con mis brazos con su espalda apoyada en mi pecho y la aparte el pelo de su cuello para poder besarlo.

-No sabes lo que te deseo en este momento Bella- le dije con voz ronca mientras sentía como mi miembro se ponía duro.

-Yo también te deseo Edward, pero aquí somos vulnerables, podríamos correr peligro si nos atacarán - me dijo ella mirándome por encima de su hombro.

Y como si su predicción se cumpliera, algo en el cielo nos llamo la atención, era como un meteorito que caía a una velocidad deslumbrante, pero más bien parecía un hombre enorme cayendo desde algún lugar

.

Nos levantamos de un salto los dos, pero como siempre mi vena protectora hizo lugar y me puse delante de Bella para protegerla de lo que pudiera atacarnos.

Al otro lado del claro apareció un enorme cuerpo del tamaño de un oso que se acercaba hacia nosotros. Iba vestido de negro con una maza en sus manos, a la legua se veía que era un demonio, yo saque mi espada, y sentí como Bella sacaba su daga para prepararse para luchar.

-Mantente detrás de mi – La dije.

-No, si te puedo ayudar lo haré- me dijo ella

-Eres una cabezota- la deje con una media sonrisa

-por eso me amas- me dijo ella sonriéndome.

Cuando vimos lo bastante cerca al demonio Bella sin previo aviso se puso delante de mi y guardo de nuevo su daga.

-Bella yo que te he dicho- la dije entre dientes sujetándola del brazo.

-Emmett?- grito ella

-Bella?- grito el demonio.

-Que haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar ella

-Pues tú que crees que hago aquí? Si te parece he venido a recoger florecillas al campo – la dijo frunciendo el ceño- por todos los demonios- dijo sacando de nuevo su maza- ¿no te has dado cuenta que tienes a un ángel a tu espalda?- dijo en posición de ataque

-Ni se te ocurra Emmett- dijo ella extendiendo sus brazos para protegerme- para llegar a él tendrás que matarme a mi primero

-¿Se puede saber que esta pasando Bella?- le pregunto él mientras me miraba, y al ver que su amiga iba en serio guardo de nuevo su maza.

-Es largo de explicar- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él- no te preocupes es alguien importante para mi, no me hará daño- le dijo mientras le abrazaba.

-Pensé que estarías muerta enana- la dijo revolviendo le el pelo- pero al parecer me equivoque, se te ve radiante-dijo mientras alzaba las cejas.

-La verdad es que ahora soy feliz- le dijo ella riéndose.

-Cuando no te vi en el solsticio, pensé que te podría haber pasado algo, pero tu padre mando a Jane a buscarte como siempre. ¿no te encontró?

-Si, claro que si me encontró- le dijo ella irónicamente- también encontró la excusa perfecta para querer matarme.

-No jodas, sabia que esa zorra estaba loca, pero al ver que tampoco Jane aparecía con ninguno de sus hombres pensé que os podrían haber atacado- dijo él-por eso decidí salir a buscaros. Por cierto ¿donde esta la duende?

-EMMETTT- se oyó un chillido que venia del bosque, y como un relámpago paso cerca de nosotros, y se tiro contra él.

-Joder duende que vitalidad- le dijo el riéndose mientras daba vueltas con ella en sus brazos.

En ese momento otras dos luces blancas cruzaron el cielo, yo sabia quien eran, y al segundo aparecieron Jasper y Rosali. Jasper miro al Demonio que estaba con nosotros abrazando a Alice y enseguida desenvaino su espada, al igual que Rosali saco su lanza. Cuando Emmett vio la amenaza volvió a sacar su maza. Yo me acerque a ellos para intentar evitar la pelea.

-Bella, Alice poneros detrás de mi estos tres no son nada para mi- Dijo el mirándonos, en ese momento vi en sus ojos que iba en serio el atacarnos.

-No- grito Bella poniéndose delante de él, y en ese momento extendió sus alas todo lo largas que eran para evitar su ataque y sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo de manera amenazante.- estate quieto Emmett, si no quieres pelear conmigo, son amigos míos.- Emmett en ese momento bajo la maza, y miro a los ojos de Bella sorprendido, al parecer jamas se había enfrentado a él.

-Emmett, ni se te ocurra levantar la maza contra mi jazzi- dijo Alice situándose delante de él también y amenazándole con el dedo.

-Que?- pregunto él yo me acerque a Bella para tranquilizarla, y la sujete por la cintura, ella me miro por encima de su hombro y sus alas volvieron a desaparecer- Vosotras- dijo Emmett señalándolas- tenéis que darme muchas explicaciones, y vosotros- dijo señalándome y a Jasper que también tenía sujeta a Alice por la cintura- las manos donde yo pueda verlas.

-Se que tenemos muchos que explicarte, pero es bastante difícil y ni siquiera se por donde empezar- dijo Bella

-Pues empieza por el principio como debe ser- dijo mientras se sentaba estilo indio en el suelo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

Bella tiro de mi mano y nosotros fuimos los primeros en sentarnos al lado de él, después nos siguieron Jasper y Alice. Rosali en cambio se quedo en pie, aún no se fiaba del grandote y le miraba de manera desconfiada.

Cuando Bella empezó a contarle toda nuestra historia se quedo en schok sin hablar y casi sin respirar, procesando toda la información que le daba, al llegar a la parte donde Jane la ataco y la dejo herida su cara destilaba ira, y cuando le explicaron la parte donde quizá podrían ascender de nuevo a los cielos puso cara de tristeza.

-Entonces me abandonáis -dijo mirándolas con pena.

-Emmett sabes que siempre seras nuestro hermano oso- le dijo Bella.

-Y eso nunca cambiara lo que sentimos por ti.- le dijo Alice dándole un gran abrazo.

.-Bueno entonces no tengo más que decir, pero a vosotros dos como me entere de que estas dos señoritas sufren por vuestra culpa.- empezó amenazarnos pero yo le interrumpí.

-No Bella es señora- le dije yo con una sonrisa

-Como?- me pregunto él

-Que Bella para sigue siendo mi esposa- le recalque yo.

-Que yo sepa, y si los votos no han cambiado decían hasta que la muerte os separe, y yo no os veo muy vivos ahora mismo ¿no?- dijo el mirando de forma burlona.

-Podría ser Emmett lo que pasa que en el momento de casarnos cambiamos un poco nuestros votos- contesto Bella.

-y cual fueron esos votos nuevos?-Pregunto Emmett.

-Os declaro marido y mujer para toda la eternidad- conteste yo.

En eso Bella enseño la que fue en un tiempo mi daga la cual fue mi regalo de bodas y yo enseñe los anillos, donde tenían la inscripción, para demostrar que eran los nuestros.

-oh valla, entonces si que seguís casados- dijo riéndose.

.-Bueno dejando aclarado este tema, ¿Rosali habéis averiguado algo?- pregunte yo.

Rosali que hasta este momento había estado muda con nuestra pequeña discusión salio de su trance para contarnos todo lo que había averiguado.

-Em si veras, tu y mi hermano teníais razón, al parecer hubo algunas almas que por así decirlo se traspapelaron- dijo haciendo comillas en el aire-, como por ejemplo la de Bella y la de Alice- dijo ella sonriendo ha estas dos.- Pero también hubo otras muchas que también se perdieron cuando ya estaban adjudicadas a ingresar en el cielo.

"La cuestión, es que tal cantidad es ya muy sospechoso, normalmente todas esas almas llevan un registro, cuando son adjudicadas en el cielo, se apuntan en un archivo para su ingreso, pero estas concretamente están su orden de reclamo, pero cuando buscas sus archivos de ingreso no están, están desaparecidos".- termino Rosali entregándome la lista de las almas que estaban extraviadas o perdidas, eran muchísimas.

-Emmett, cual es tu apellido y cuando moriste? - le pregunte mirándole.

-Espera que me acuerde por que han pasado bastantes años- me contesto pensando- a ver yo era Emmett Mc Carty y creo que morí por el 1865, al menos eso creo.

-Tu eres una de esas almas desaparecidas – le dije mirando la lista por segunda vez.

-¿Estas seguro?- volvió a preguntar.

.-Si, al parecer estas en la misma situación que Bella y Alice.- dije suspirando.

-¿Se puede saber desde cuando esta pasando este desastre?- pregunto Jasper

-Desde que se encarga James de la administración de las almas.- respondió Rosali, mirándome de reojo.

-Maldito hijo de puta,- grite yo levantándome y sujetándome el puente de la nariz entre los dedos.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto Bella.

-Que según parece el amigo de tu marido, ha estado traficando con las almas, por algunos favores demoníacos.- respondió Jasper

-¿Edward?- pregunto Bella.

-Ese maldito cabrón, si no hubiera hecho eso llevarías décadas junto a ti mi amor, pero el muy hijo de puta, sigue jodiéndome la vida como siempre, JODER- grite mientras golpeaba un árbol.

-Edward- Volví a escuchar.

-Pero no el gilipollas tiene que seguir tocándome los huevos, no podía ser un ángel normal y seguir la normas, no ¿para que? Mejor joder a todo el mundo a su alrededor, para seguir consiguiendo todo lo que quiera.- seguí yo hablando

-EDWARD- me grito mi mujer. Fue cuando la mire, y vi como todos me miraban, en los ojos de Bella vi por primera vez el miedo que la estaba provocando con mi furia.

-Bella cariño lo siento, siento haberte asustado pero es que no me entra en mi cabeza que nos haya vendido de esta manera, y que de esa forma haya conseguido separarnos durante tantos años- la dije yo abrazándola.

-Edward, solamente tenemos que hacer que James confiese, así podremos reabrir el expediente de ellos, y reclamar sus almas.- Dijo Rosali

-Pero el muy cabrón es muy listo, hay que pillarlo de alguna manera sin que se de cuenta de lo que estamos intentando hacer. -dijo Jasper.

-Dejádmelo a mi yo le sacare la información a puñetazos- dijo Emmett.

-No puede ser, por que entonces tu palabra no valdría de nada ante el jurado del cielo al ser tu un demonio- dijo Rosali.

-Se como sacarle la información- dije yo - James se cabrea muy fácilmente, y como le gusta alardear siempre de que es más listo que yo, si le provoco un poco seguro que lo suelta todo- dije yo ahora pensando en frió – iré solo y le pondré tan frenético que lo soltara todo por la gran bocaza que tiene- dije yo con una sonrisa anticipándome ante el juego.

- Edward no puedes ir solo, se defenderá diciendo que es tu palabra contra la suya – dijo Rosali

-En eso Rosali tiene razón cariño- me dijo Bella.

-Edward esta lucha es tanto tuya como miá, dejame acompañarte, me esconderé sin que me vea, lo escuchare todo y podre ser testigo cuando haya un juicio, le pillaremos más fácilmente- me dijo Jasper – en esta lucha si ganamos yo también tengo mucho que ganar- dijo mirando a Alice.

-De acuerdo partiremos mañana por la mañana, Emmett tu te quedaras con Bella y Alice, no dejes que nadie se acerque a ellas, hasta que volvamos. Intenta que no las cojan si no para nosotros será imposible sacarlas de allí- le dije mirando al grandote.

-Eso dalo por hecho amigo- me dijo dándome la mano.

-Tendría que hablar con Alex -dijo de repente Bella.

-¿Por que?- pregunte yo.

-Alex es el que lleva el tema de la administración en el infierno, y seguramente que no le hará mucha gracia, que le estén regalando almas que no deberían estar allí para después tener que devolverlas.- contesto Alice.

-¿No podrías avisarle para que hablara contigo en alguna zona neutra?- la pregunte yo.

-No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo- dijo Bella -pero cuando se entere, y descubra al traidor que haya entre nosotros no va a tener piedad con él.

-Entonces creo que también debería de enterarse, pero primero dejanos a nosotros que intentemos pillar primero a James seguro que encontraremos también al demonio responsable.

Decidimos ir de nuevo a la cabaña para preparar nuestra partida. Ha estas alturas de mi vida como ángel, nunca pensé que tendría de nuevo a mi mujer conmigo, y a dos amigos demonios los cuales lucharían codo con codo conmigo para conseguir la vida que les habían arrebatado.


	16. Vuelta al infierno

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 15 DE VUELTA AL INFIERNO**

**BPOV **

Hacía dos días que Edward se había marchado y aún no sabíamos absolutamente nada de él, Yo empezaba a ponerme nerviosa, pero gracias a Alice con su alegría y a Emmett con sus bromas, conseguían que el tiempo no fuera tan pesado, nuestra esperanza de salir del infierno todavía estaba viva en nuestros corazones, y pensar que podría vivir con Edward por toda la eternidad era lo que me hacia seguir entera.

Hoy era uno de esos días en lo que mi intuición no me dejaba estar tranquila, presentía que algo iba a pasar, pero no se lo comente a los otros por que no quería que se pusieran nerviosos. Habíamos planeado que si por un casual nos descubrieran antes de que llegaran los chicos, Alice y Emmett se esconderían para después alertar a los de más e intentar sacarme de allí, yo por mi parte, no me opondría a que me llevarán con ellos, ya que aprovecharía para poder ver a Alex y hablar con él sobre todo este asunto, pero Alice no estaba de acuerdo con mi plan, aunque también sabia que no teníamos más remedio que llevarlo a cabo.

Preparé con los ingredientes que tenía Charlotte en la cabaña un narcótico por si lo necesitará en algún momento, era mejor prevenir que curar, y lo guarde en una pequeña bolsa que me colgué en el cuello.

Me fui a mi habitación a vestirme ya que estaba segura que hoy, era el día en el que vendrían a por mi. Empece afilar mi daga como siempre hacia, y fue cuando me di cuenta que el grabado que ordene con mi promesa de amor eterno hacia Edward, ya se podía leer. Su cambio había terminado.

Al igual que el de mi tatuaje. Este me lo hice cuando me notificaron la muerte de mi esposo, lo grave encima de mi pecho izquierdo, el dragón dorado rodeando a una rosa, era el emblema de la familia Cullen. Según me contó mi marido cuando me lo enseño por primera vez, su significado era que el dragón simboliza al hombre y protege a la rosa que simboliza a la mujer por eso la rodea, pero al despertarme en el infierno, no recordaba nada, y mi tatuaje era un dragón negro rodeando a una cruz invertida

Pero al igual que con la daga, este había vuelto a su forma actual.

Un fuerte ruido en las afueras de la cabaña me sacaron de mis pensamientos la hora había llegado, salí de la habitación con mi pantalón negro de licra y mi top del mismo color de tirantes. Me iba recogiendo el pelo en una coleta, cuando vi que Alice, estaba esperándome en el pequeño salón.

-Alice es el momento de esconderte -le dije en cuanto los escuche que estaban más cerca.

-No Bella, ven conmigo nos esconderemos juntas.- me dijo abrazándose a mi.

-No Alice es a mi a quien quieren, y si te encuentran puede que te maten- la dije apartándola de mi.

-Y Emmett? - pregunto.

-El también se habrá escondido ya, sabia mis ordenes, si alguien puede rescatarme de esa trampa para ratones sois vosotros, por favor tienes que entenderlo, es la manera más fácil que tengo para poder hablar con Alex, y para eso tengo que dejar que me atrapen, tienen que pensar que soy la clave para que nuestro plan funcione.- la dije mientras la empujaba otra vez para que se fuera.

-Esta bien lo haremos a tu modo pero si en tres días no sabemos nada de ti iremos a buscarte – me dijo señalándome con un dedo.

-Vale tranquila estaré bien- La dije girándome para salir de la cabaña al encuentro de ellos, antes de salir mire si Alice se había escondido ya y revise por segunda vez si llevaba todo.

Cuando salí, Jacob junto con Demetri y otros diez demonios más, estaban en la puerta de la cabaña.

-Vaya vaya, mi querida prometida por fin aparece- me dijo Jacob mirándome con una sonrisa burlona.

-No creo que me aya perdido tanto tiempo Jacob, y ¿por que has traído tanta gente? ¿acaso me temes?- le dije yo con otra sonrisa como la suya.

-Sabes que no es así mi pequeña princesa de hielo, solo he venido con refuerzos por si los rumores eran ciertos, y teníamos que enfrentarnos a unos cuantos ángeles- me dijo manteniendo la sonrisa- pero no veo a ningún ángel, por decir algo, ni siquiera veo a tus amigos por aquí.- me dijo mirando por encima de mi.

-¿que amigos?- pregunte haciéndome la tonta.

-Como que que amigos!- me dijo como en tono de sorpresa- pues tus amigos, Alice desapareció el mismo día que tú y Emmett salio hace días a buscarte y no ha vuelto todavía- me dijo

-Quizá los encontrara Jane primero y los mato de la misma manera que lo intento conmigo- le dije con ira en mi voz.

-No me lo puedo creer pero que chica más mala es esa Jane- me dijo con falso dramatismo- Y por cierto donde esta ella?- me pregunto

-¿Donde crees tu?- le pregunte - en esta pelea era o ella o yo, y por supuesto yo no la veo por aquí, ¿la ves tú Jacob?- le dije señalando a mi alrededor.

-Oh pero Bella, esto no le va a gustar nada a tu padre- me dijo con una sonrisa irónica- Vamos querida hay que volver tenemos una boda que preparar.

-¿que boda?, para eso que yo sepa todavía quedan al menos dos meses.- le dije con el ceño fruncido.

-No no, viendo los acontecimientos, y que podrías volver a escaparte de mi, tu padre y yo hemos decidido adelantar el acontecimiento, en tres días nos casaremos.- y con eso se dio la vuelta para marcharse- sujetadla, no quiero que vuelva a desaparecer – indico a Demetri y a otro de los demonios.

Yo me quede quieta y me deje llevar, ahora mismo no era el momento de montar una pelea si quería conseguir la información que necesitábamos, tenia que saber cual era el demonio que estaba compinchado con el ángel llamado James, para poder matarlo con mis propias manos, mi sed de venganza en cada segundo que pasaba, crecía más en mi, y la iba a obtener, costase lo que costase.

Cuando llegamos al castillo me llevaron directamente al salón donde estaba mi padre, en cuanto lo vi sentí que mi interior se llenaba de la misma ira que tuve por mi verdadero padre cuando me entere que había matado a Edward. Me mintió cuando me explico como había llegado aquí, y al igual que mi padre humano me estaba obligando a casarme con alguien al cual no amaba.

-Isabella, que alegría verte de nuevo, no me cabe en la cabeza que quisieras escaparte de tu prometido- me dijo con un tono de voz frió.

-Padre responderme a esta pregunta ¿te quedarías en un sitio en el cual sabes que corre peligro tú vida, y te obligan hacer cosas que no quieres?- le pregunte con toda la ira que tenia.

-Isabella aquí nadie atenta contra tu vida, si lo dices por Jane ya me he enterado de las pequeñas diferencias que había entre ella y tú, pero yo no te estoy obligando a casarte con Jacob, simplemente el te eligió para ser su esposa, y gobernar en este mundo, y se que es el mejor para ello- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ya veremos padre si esta boda terminará celebrándose- Le dije yo

-Se de lo que eres capaz Isabella y te diré algo, te tendré bien vigilada para que no intentes nada de lo cual luego puedas arrepentirte – me dijo entrecerrando los ojos- a partir de ahora Demetri sera tu guardián.

-Si crees que poniéndome un perro guardián conseguirás algo, estas muy equivocado- le dije yo con una sonrisa burlona.

Me di la vuelta para dirigirme a mi habitación con Demetri detrás siguiéndome. Cuando llegue a ella entre y me di la vuelta con una sonrisa picara, me baje un poco el tirante de mi camiseta de manera insinuante, apoyando una de mis manos en la puerta, cuando vi como Demetri se acercaba a mi, sonreí maleficamente, y di un portazo a la puerta con todas mis fuerzas asegurándome que se había estampado en sus narices, así aprendería que conmigo no se juega.

Me senté en el suelo y saque mi daga, mientras la daba vueltas en mis manos, miraba a mi alrededor, tenia que establecer un plan de huida para cuando lo tuviera que hacer. Que tendría que ser pronto, antes de que llegará el día de mi supuesta boda. Pero ¿por donde salir sin que se dieran cuenta que me había marchado de nuevo?.

Me acorde de los primeros años que llegue a este castillo donde si querer encontré una entrada secreta en esta habitación que daba al exterior, en ese momento no le di importancia por que podía salir y entrar del castillo por la puerta principal las veces que me diera la gana, pero con el paso de los años la olvide y ahora cuando más la necesitaba no recordaba donde estaba exactamente.

Empece a mirar a través de las paredes, buscando detrás de los cuadros y los tapices que estaban colocados en las paredes incluso debajo de la cama. "mierda donde coño esta la puta puerta" pensé. Cansada de buscar me senté en el suelo y volví a jugar con mi fiel amiga.

-Ojala pudieras indicarme donde esta la puerta, tu estuviste conmigo desde el principio, y seguro que tu si hubieras recordado donde esta la maldita puerta- dije mirando mi daga.

-Ya te volviste loca Isa- me dijo una burlona voz que provenía de la puerta.

-Alex!- le dije poniéndome de pie de un salto.

-Hola – me dijo con una sonrisa, desde siempre él estaba pendiente de mi para cuidarme, me enseño todo lo que sabia acerca de la lucha y las normas del infierno y también sabia, que si alguna vez necesitaba de su ayuda me la daría sin preguntar un porque.

-Alex siento lo que le hice a tu hermana, me imagino que ya te enteraste- le dije bajando la mirada.

-Yo no lo siento, Jane era una zorra que solo miraba por ella- me dijo levantándome la barbilla con uno de sus dedos.

-¿como te han dejado pasar? Se supone que estoy aislada, nadie tiene permiso para visitarme, solo pueden pasar mi padre y Jacob – le dije extrañada.

-Bueno yo tengo mis contactos, sé ser muy persuasivo cuando cuando quiero- me dijo mientras levantaba sus cejas riéndose.

-Alex tu eres el que lleva el ingreso de las almas aquí abajo¿no?- le pregunte aunque ya lo sabia que ese era su trabajo.

-Si, ¿por que lo preguntas?- me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Por que me parece que aquí hay alguien que se esta saltando las reglas- dije en forma de un susurro.

-¿en que sentido, según tú se están saltando las reglas?- dijo sentándose en mi cama.

-He escuchado, que por aquí hay alguien que esta recogiendo almas, que deberían pertenecer al mundo de los ángeles-le dije en un susurro- a cambio están haciendo un intercambio de favores.

-¿Almas por favores demoníacos, eso es lo que estas intentando decirme?-dijo frunciendo más el ceño.

-Si, eso es- le dije sentándome a su lado.

-Isa eso que me estas diciendo es muy grave, si fuera verdad habría que devolver a todas las almas que han sido adquiridas de forma ilegal, somos los malos en toda esta historia, pero incluso nosotros tenemos nuestras reglas y hay que respetarlas si no queremos una batalla- me dijo con tono preocupado – Y más de ese tipo cuando tenemos firmado un tratado de paz con ellos. ¿Sabes más o menos quien se esta saltando las reglas?- me dijo con tono interrogativo.

-Tengo una ligera idea pero, no puedo incriminar a nadie falsamente por que si no sabrás el castigo por traición – le dije

-Si, lo sé, la muerte – me dijo el con un apretón cariñoso en mi rodilla -Bueno cielo me voy antes de que llegue Jacob, si me pilla entrara en cólera, y un día me obligara a pegarle una buena paliza, ese chico de verdad necesita un buen escarmiento de vez en cuando, a veces creo que ya se creé el rey de todo esto.-me dio un abrazo y me volvió a dejar sola.

Ya le había puesto sobre la pista y ese era un de las partes de mi plan, pero sabia que aún teníamos mucho de lo que hablar, a parte de que tenia que pensar en algo para que Jacob se descubriera delante de él.

Pero eso iba a ser más difícil, Jacob no era tonto, pero lo que si sabia que tenia sus puntos débiles, y yo iba a jugar con ellos.


	17. Sabiendo toda la verdad

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 16 SABIENDO TODA LA VERDAD**

**BVOP**

El segundo día yo me estaba volviendo loca de dar vueltas por la habitación, no había vuelto a tener más visitas de Alex. Pero yo seguía buscando la maldita puerta, para tener mi plan de escape a mano.

Cuando estaba revisando por segunda vez los tapices de la pared situados enfrente de mi cama, escuche como la puerta se abría.

-Hola corazón, aquí esta tu hombre- me dijo Jacob entrando por ella.

-O un experimento de él- le dije yo al verle entrar

-Isa pero que mal me tratas y eso que mañana ha estas horas ya estaremos casados, y ya no podrás rechazarme más- me dijo con una sonrisa lasciva mientras se relamía, mirándome de arriba a bajo.

-Mañana ha estas alturas quizá no sigas con vida – le dije yo con una sonrisa malvada, mientras le señalaba con mi daga.

-No aguanto más tus amenazas, me estas empezando a cabrear, y te aseguro que no te gustara lo que te pase- empezó a decirme en un tono más alto.

-Huy pero que miedo me das, mira como tiemblo- le dije yo mirándolo fijamente- lo que tienes de arrogante lo tienes de gilipollas- le dije con una gran carcajada- y seguro que ni siquiera das la talla en la cama- seguí metiéndome con él riéndome cada vez más alto.

-Isabella, ya vasta -me dijo con ira

-No espera que aún queda lo mejor – le dije levantando las manos- ahora que lo pienso cuando íbamos de caza, lo único que hacías con las humanas, era meterlas mano, y mi pregunta es, ¿morían por tu espada o por ver lo pequeña que tenias la polla? – dije riéndome cada vez más fuerte- Tu no me vas ha llegar ni a la suela de los zapatos, seguro que te dejo seco en la primera noche – le dije burlándome de él.

En un movimiento rápido me abofeteo, y me tiro al suelo, me empezó a darme un poco vueltas la cabeza y sentí como mi boca sabia a sangre, pero me repuse inmediatamente, limpiándome la boca le apunte con mi daga de manera amenazante.

-Como te vuelvas a atrever a tocarme ya no me reiré de que la tienes pequeña sino que te la arrancare de cuajo, ¿me oyes cabrón?- le dije entre dientes.

-Tú te lo buscaste, pero siguieres te demuestro lo muy hombre que soy en este momento- Me dijo rojo de la ira.

-Atrevete a tocarme otra vez, Jacob y lo pagaras con tu vida- le dije

Fue cuando se lanzo contra mi, yo al principio conseguí escaparme de él, y asestarle un puñetazo en la cara. Pero al intentar salir por la puerta, no me dí cuenta que él había sacado su látigo y me lo había lanzado a las piernas, me enredo con él en una de ellas, haciéndome caer al suelo.

Se puso encima de mi, y con su peso no dejo moverme, me sujeto con una de sus manos mis muñecas y las puso por encima de mi. Yo en el forcejeo había perdido mi daga. Con la mano que le quedaba libre consiguió romperme el top dejando mis pechos al aire, ya que no llevaba sujetador. En ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de mi tatuaje. Al verlo, se quedo paralizado y yo aproveche para empujarle lejos de mi, y escaparme, sujetándome los trozos de mi top para taparme todo lo que pude.

-Te lo has follado verdad?- me pregunto con ira

-No se de lo que hablas – le dije yo haciéndome la tonta.

-Si que lo sabes, si no eso no hubiera cambiando. ¿Cuando?- volvió a preguntarme.

-¿Como sabes que ha cambiado?- le conteste yo.

-¿Cuando te lo follaste?, ¿cuando volviste a recordar todo?- me pregunto gritándome.

-¿Y a tú como demonios lo sabes ?-le dije yo – a parte, a ti no te importa con quien follo y con quien no.

-¿Crees que soy idiota? ¿Crees que no le reconocí la otra noche?- me dijo cada vez alzando más la voz – ¿crees que no reconocí al gilipollas de tu marido, y se que le dejaste vivito y coleando?, tendría que haberlo matado esa noche de la misma manera que lo mate en aquella batalla – dijo pegando un puñetazo contra la pared

-¿que has dicho? -dije con un hilo en la voz.

Él se volvió hacia mí, y fui cuando vi en sus ojos el brillo de pura maldad que había en ellos.

-Ah claro es que esa parte de la historia que no la conoces¿ verdad?- dijo él con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-No se de que me estas hablando – le dije sintiendo como mis piernas se sentían más débiles en ese momento.

-Por aquella época yo era el hijo de tu supuesto prometido, era yo el que tenia que haberme casado contigo, por que fui yo quien puso mis ojos en ti no el hijo de puta de mi padre.- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-No recuerdo haberte conocido – le dije confundida.

-Te vi cuando tenias solo 6 años de vida, justo después de la muerte de tu madre, eras una preciosa niña de ojos marrones, pero mi padre se entero de mis sentimientos por ti y me mando a Francia a formarme como caballero. Unos años después me llamaron para la boda de mi padre, pero cuando llegue, tú ya te habías escapado con el gilipollas ese.

"una de las noches que estaba emborrachándome en una taberna cerca del castillo de tu padre encontré a una mujer muy bella, me pregunto que era lo que me pasaba y se lo conté, me dijo que si quería conseguirte tendría que hacer un pacto con el diablo para así tenerte para toda la eternidad con migo, me dio una dirección donde dirigirme para hacerlo. Sin pensármelo lo hice. Me dirigí a esa dirección, hice la invocación que me había escrito esa mujer, y apareció Charli.

-_que quieres? - me dijo molesto._

_-quiero conseguir a una mujer – le dije arrodillado ante él._

_-Cuéntame algo más interesante – me dijo el con cara de aburrimiento._

_-Esta casada con el conde Cullen, y la codicio para mí. Necesito tu ayuda, y a cambio haré lo que quieras._

_-Muy bien la tendrás, pero hay un pequeño problema, en este mundo no la podrás tener ya que al estar casada por la iglesia tiene protección y yo contra eso no puedo hacer nada, tendrás que planearlo de alguna manera para que su marido muera._

"Así fue con ayuda de tu padre planee la emboscada contra tu marido. -me dijo su titulo con asco – Disfrute apuñalando le por la espalda para matarlo y me hubiera ensañado más con él si tu padre me hubiera dejado. Pero no vuestros estúpidos votos me jodieron de nuevo, cuando fui a buscar de nuevo la ayuda del demonio fue cuando me entere de la trampa que habías hecho.

_-Su marido esta muerto, quiero que consigas que se case conmigo – le volví a pedir._

_-jajajaja -se rió de mi – creo que no te enteraste bien de los votos de su casamiento, eso va a se imposible._

_-¿De que hablas?, me has engañado- le pregunte perdiendo la paciencia._

_-Sus votos los dijeron bien claros, juntos para toda la eternidad, por eso no puedo hacer nada, a caso que tú y tu querida amada estáis en mi mundo, jajajaja, entonces será cuando yo pueda hacer algo contra ellos..-me dijo él_

_-JODER -grite – ¿y eso como coño puedo hacerlo?_

_-Cuando consigas que ella ingrese en el infierno, haz un pacto conmigo y yo conseguiré que ninguno recuerde nada de sus promesas. Pero que ella acabe en el infierno lo veo muy difícil, ella tiene el alma muy pura.- me dijo riéndose de mi. Y así se desvaneció._

_-Mierda y ahora ¿que coño hago yo?-dije gritándole a la nada._

_-Yo podría ayudarte con ese pequeño problema -escuche otra voz detrás de mi._

_Me gire y vi a otro persona era un ángel rubio que estaba acompañado por otra mujer muy bella.._

_-¿Y tú quien coño eres?-pregunte._

_-Alguien que te ayudara con tu problema, el recién llegado no me gusta y quiero joderlo la existencia todo lo que pueda. Y que mejor forma que mantenerlo por toda la eternidad, apartado de la mujer que ama, a parte esta zorrilla de aquí, también le quiere para ella- me dijo señalándome a la rubia de su lado._

_-¿Que vas a querer a cambio de este trato?- le dije yo frunciendo las cejas._

_-Favores demoníacos, así podre conseguir todo el poder que quiera -dijo él mientras me ofrecía su mano._

_-Tenemos un trato entonces.- le dije correspondiendo su apretón de manos._

-Así fue como llegue al acuerdo con el maldito cabrón ese, después de morir y bajar al infierno, te estuve vigilando hasta que te vi tirarte desde esa torre, en un principio pensé que te mataría tu padre de una de sus palizas, pero tú fuiste muy valiente y acabaste con ellos antes, jajajaja – me dijo riéndose- lo único que tuve que esperar el tiempo necesario para recoger tu alma y llevármela al infierno,sin que pudieran reclamarla nadie. Luego mi querido jefe os borro la memoria a ti y a tu querido Edward. Hasta el maldito puto día que volviste a encontrarlo a él.

No sabia que pensar, que sentir, estaba totalmente en schok y solo podía mirarle sin que saliera ni una sola palabra de mi boca.

-Te estuve deseando mucho tiempo Isabella, y ahora que te tengo no voy a dejar que te vayas con él, eres miá y jamas, saldrás de aquí, antes de que vuelvas con él te mato.- dijo eso gritándome, después de eso se marcho.

Tenia que marcharme de aquí antes de que volviera, si llegaba a producirse la celebración de matrimonio, nunca podría marcharme, pero antes tenia que hablar con Alex.


	18. Luchando por tu amor

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 16 LUCHANDO POR TU AMOR**

**BPOV**

Al tercer día y momentos antes de mi supuesta boda, esperaba que Alex viniera a darme la supuesta charla sobre las reglas de un matrimonio entre demonios, pero yo seguí buscando la dichosa puerta.

Frustrada como estaba empece a romper todo, el dosel de la cama, todo lo que tenia encima de mi tocador, e incluso tire mi daga contra una pared que tenia un tapiz colgado de un demonio matando a un ángel. Al golpear mi daga contra ella, sonó un golpe como cuando golpeas una pared hueca. "juraría que mire ayer allí ayer" dije para mi, pero entonces recordé que justo iba hacerlo cuando apareció Jacob, claro que después de lo que me contó se me había olvidado completamente.

Cuando aparte el tapiz la dichosa puerta apareció. Solo tenia que buscar ahora la forma de poder abrirla. Miré a su alrededor y en el candelabro que había al lado del tapiz había una pequeña palanca, ahí estaba lo que abriría la puerta, y yo encontré mi billete a la libertad.

A la media hora más o menos Alex apareció con un vestido largo de color rojo borgoña, con un escote cuadro que me llegaba por encima del pecho, de terciopelo, y un cordón que colgaba en las caderas, era del estilo de mi época, creo que este inbecil de Jacob quería recrear cuando me conoció.

Me quede mirando a Alex alzando una ceja, el cual él me respondió alzando los hombros.

-No sé, es tu futuro marido, bastante es que me haya tocado traértelo.- me dijo él.

-Mejor te lo regalo y te lo pones tú- le dije yo con una sonrisa.

-Ni de coña, antes trago barro- me dijo el ayudándome a ponérmelo.

-Alex ahora si que se quien es el que trafica con las almas que llegan al infierno.- Le dije

-Bella piensa bien en quien vas acusar, por que si luego resulta que no lo es te podrías meter en un gran problema- me advirtió él

-¿y si te digo que fue Jacob y te puedo conseguir las pruebas?- le dije mientras me ponía la corona de la princesa del infierno.

-Entonces me harías el demonio más feliz de librarnos de ese cabrón- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien pues esto es lo que tienes que hacer- Buscando el colgante donde estaba la pócima que prepare el otro día, le di el botecito con el narcótico- no lo matara – le dije mirándole- pero lo dejara dormido el suficiente tiempo para que alguien de mi confianza consiga las pruebas y yo pueda escaparme. Mañana al mediodía te encontrare en esta dirección – y de di un papel donde ponía exactamente la dirección de la cabaña de Charlotte -no te diré más porque sino te podría meter en un lió.

-¿Como piensas escaparte de aquí?- se quedo un momento callado, pero creo que lo pensó mejor- no me lo cuentes, mañana estaré allí- dándome un beso en la frente se fue -suerte.

Quedando poco más de una hora para la ceremonia rece por que Alex hubiera cumplido con su parte dándole el narcótico a Jacob, fue el momento de abrir la puerta y escabullirme por ella.

Al final del túnel me encontré con el bosque que había al rededor del castillo, pero al andar un poco oí unos murmullos. Al acercarme despacito encontré a Alice y a Emmett agachados, haciendo planes.

-Entonces tu despistas a los guardas, y yo al ser más pequeña entro a por ella.- le dijo ella.

- Y yo ¿por que me tengo que quedarme atrás? - le dijo él en otro murmullo.

-Porque tu eres más grande y llamas más la atención- le decía ella regañándolo, yo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta me coloque justo detrás de ellos, pero de vez en cuando se me escapaba una sonrisa.

-Pues yo, dejo k.o. a los de la puerta y luego entramos los dos a por ella- Seguía diciendo Emmett- además Edward me ha dejado a mi a cargo del rescate de ella.

-No perdona me ha dejado a mi, que es con quien tiene más confianza- le decía ella

-No me lo ha dicho a mi por que soy el mayor, más fuerte y puedo rescatarla- le debatió él.

Yo no podía dejar de mirarlos y fue cuando se me escapo una carcajada, ellos al escucharme se dieron la vuelta.

-¿Y por que no mejor me rescato a mi misma, y de paso os saco a los dos de este infierno? - les pregunte con una sonrisa.

-BELLA – grito Alice, tirándose encima miá.

-BELLI BELLS -grito Emmett dándome otro abrazo

-Emmett necesito respirar -le dije.

-Lo siento pero estamos tan contentos, ¿ves? te dije que ella sabría como cuidarse sola- le dijo dándole un empujón a Alice.

-Si si si, me lo dijiste pero vamonos de aquí, me estoy poniendo nerviosa , y nos pueden pillar -dijo Alice mirando alrededor.

-Si vamonos, que tu príncipe te esta esperando, -me dijo Emmett alzando varias veces sus cejas.

-Jajaja, andando antes de que se den cuenta que me he largado- extendí mis alas y emprendimos el vuelo para dirigirme donde mi amor me esperaba.

**EPOV**

Cuando llegamos al cielo ya echaba de menos a mi amor no sabia como saldría nuestro plan pero teníamos que intentarlo, necesitaba hacer libre a mi niña de las garras de esos demonios como fuera.

Fui a ver a mis padres, hacia ya mucho que no les veía y a parte necesitaba el consejo de Carlais.

-Hola – dije al entrar y le di un beso a Esme en la frente.

-Edward hijo, ¿donde has estado todo este tiempo?- me dijo ella abrazándome.

-He tenido algunos asuntos que resolver- le conteste yo -¿esta Carlais?

-Si en su despacho -me contesto ella.

-Gracias mama -la dije dirigiéndome hacia su despacho.

Cuando llegue golpee su puerta y hasta que no escuche el adelante no entre. Estaba detrás de su de su mesa mirando unos papeles.

-Carlais ¿puedo hablar contigo?- le dije

-Claro hijo, pero antes dame un abrazo- me dijo sonriéndome, -¿donde has estado? - me pregunto.

-Esa es una larga historia ¿tienes tiempo para hablarte de algo importante?- le dije yo sentándome enfrente de él, el me lo confirmo afirmando con la cabeza.

Empece a contarle desde el principio desde que conocí a mi princesa, hasta nuestros tiempos, le conté cuando la volví a encontrar, y le comente lo que sospechábamos Jasper y yo. Lo único que en ese momento no le conté es que Bella era la asesina que buscábamos.

-Eso de lo que estas acusando a James es muy grave Edward, y si no tienes razón puedes perder todos tus privilegios a parte, de no poder hacer nada por esa chica.-me contesto él.

-Esa chica como tu dices es mi esposa, y haré todo lo que pueda para que salga del infierno y venga a este mundo que es el sitio que le corresponde a mi lado- le dije yo serio.

-Lo siento Edward pero es lo que pienso, y lo que pasaría si no tuvieras razón.- me dijo el tranquilamente.

-No necesito tu consentimiento Carlais, solo te informaba de lo que iba hacer, para que estés preparado por si solicito un juicio, y pido un rescate de almas -le dije levantándome.

-Edward no te enfades solo quiero que estés preparado por si las cosas no salen bien, - levantándose él también – ¿has pensado en que esto también dañaría tu reputación? - me pregunto

-Mi reputación me importa una mierda -le grite – lo único que quiero es sacar a Bella de ese mundo, y con tu ayuda o sin ella lo con seguiré.- le dije mientras me iba y cerraba de un portazo.

-Edward, ¿que es lo que pasa?- me pregunto mi madre.

-Tranquila Esme luego te lo contaré -dije viendo como la puerta del despacho se abría – o mejor que te lo diga él – dijo señalando a mi padre.

-Edward por favor no te vallas tan enfadado -me pidió mi madre

-Lo siento madre pero me tengo que ir, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

Dándole un beso en la frente me fui directo a la habitación de Jasper, donde me reuniría con él y Rosali, allí prepararíamos la trampa de James. Tenía que mentalizarme muy bien de lo que iba hacer y no perder también yo los papeles para que todo saliera bien.


	19. Preparando la trampa

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 18 PREPARANDO LA TRAMPA**

**EVOP**

Cuando llegue a la habitación de Jasper, ya me esperaban mis amigos para preparar la trampa contra James y pillarlo por el trafico de almas.

-Vale la cuestión es que Edward le tienes que arrinconar de tal manera que te lo cuente todo mientras, yo estaré escondido escuchando toda la conversación para que en el juicio pueda testificar como testigo del trafico de almas – me dijo Jasper.

-Vale – le dije yo

-Pero una cosa más, intenta no perder tu también la paciencia Edward, si no el plan no funcionara -me dijo Rosali.

-Eso no lo tengo yo muy seguro – le dije suspirando.

-Pues lo tienes que hacer Edward si no acabareis peleando y eso no es lo que queremos por que sino puede decir, que le obligaste a decir cosas que él nunca había hecho.- me dijo Jasper

-Vale y ¿cuando llevaremos el plan acabo?- pregunto Rosali.

-Lo más pronto posible, quiero regresar con Bella pronto, se que algo no va bien lo presiento – les dije yo.

-Vale mañana James estará en el campo de entrenamiento hay le puedes arrinconar.-dijo Jasper frotándose las manos.

Pase la peor noche de mi vida, tuve las peores pesadillas, soñaba que de nuevo me arrebataban a Bella de mis brazos y no la volvía a ver nunca más. Por más que la buscaba y por más que la llamaba no la encontraba.

De repente me encontraba de nuevo en la batalla donde perdí la vida, lo único que cambiaba de mis recuerdos era que en el momento que me iban a apuñalar por la espalda me giraba para ver el que lo hacia y lo detenía.

" _- Jacob ¿que haces tu aquí? - le pregunte, deteniendo su mano_

_-¿no lo recuerdas? soy yo quien te mata, y después me voy a quedar con Isabella jajaja, - me dijo burlándose de mi_

_-Eso nunca va a pasar, esta vez no te dejaré ganar -le dije atacándole._

-_Pues date prisa, esta más cerca de lo que tu te crees, mi amor – Me dijo una voz detrás de mi._

_-Bella -dije mientras me giraba para mirarla-, te prometí que no te volvería a dejar- intente acercarme a ella pero cada vez la veía más alejada._

_-date prisa por favor -me suplico"- se volvió a mirar detrás de ella, y Jacob estaba allí- Edward"._

_-Bella no te vallas -le pedí mientras me acercaba a ella – Bella vuelve, no me dejes -la grite. Pero ella desapareció con una mirada triste mientras era sujetada por Jacob._

-BELLA -grite a la noche.

-Quien es Bella? -me pregunto alguien al fondo de mi habitación.

-Que haces tu aquí?- le pregunte.

-Había oído que habías regresado y vine haber que tal estabas- me dijo acercándose.

-y no podías haber venido por la mañana?- la pregunte mientras me levantaba-, en cambio te has colado en mi habitación como una ladrona- le dije.

-Sabes que yo no necesito invitación - me dijo de forma seductora.

-Tania tu no tienes permiso para entrar en mi habitación, nunca te lo he dado- le dije entre dientes.

-Vamos Edward siempre te ha gustado mi compañía, y se que si me dejas la disfrutaras- me dijo ella acariciándome el pecho.

-Alejate de mi Tania – la dije agarrándola de la muñeca.

-Aún no me has respondido ¿quien es Bella? – me dijo dulcemente.

-Eso a ti no te importa- le respondí.

-Claro que si me importa, somos pareja y que estés soñando con otra pues, como que eso no esta bien – me respondió con un puchero fingido.

-Tu y yo nunca hemos sido pareja y nunca lo seremos -le dije.

-Por supuesto que si, desde el primer día que llegaste, James me dijo que me pertenecías.- dijo ella.

-¿Perdona? Que yo sepa, hasta ahora no tengo dueña -mentira si tengo dueña pero ella no necesita saber este dato de momento.

-Claro que si, el día que James hizo el trato con ese humano, dijo que tú serias mio de la misma manera que la chica seria de ese humano – espera esto si es me interesa, o Tania es muy tonta y podía sacarle toda la información que necesitamos, o es muy lista y mintiéndome no tendría problemas con James, preferí jugármela a la primera e intentar que me lo contara todo, pero necesitaba a Jasper o Rosali para que todo lo que dijera no fuera el único en escucharlo. Pero ¿como iba a conseguirlo?. De repente la bombilla se me ilumino, pero tendría que hacerlo en la habitación de mi amigo.

-Tania, ven conmigo a un sitio cariño, en esta habitación, no esta todo preparado para que nosotros tengamos una conversación interesante. Después quizá tu y yo podríamos hacer algo más interesante- la dije con voz melosa mientras la besaba el cuello y la abrazaba, "perdoname mi amor por lo que voy hacer pero esto es por nosotros" pensé.

La cogí de la mano para que me siguiera y la di un beso en su palma, intentando mirarla con lujuria para que no sospechara. Con todo el desgrado del mundo y tragándome las nauseas, de vez en cuando la sonreía y la acariciaba la mejilla mientras la dirigía a la habitación de Jasper. Solo rezaba por que él estuviera allí. Sabía que tendría su habitación mil veces más limpia que la mía, ya que él tenia una obsesión tremenda por la limpieza.

Al llegar a la puerta la pedí que me esperara unos minutos para preparar la habitación lo más romántica posible, y dejarla perfecta para nuestra noche de amor. Saque la llave que sabia que tenia de la habitación de mi amigo y entre.

-Jasper – le llame en susurro para que no pudiera escucharme Tania – Mierda ¿donde estará este hombre?, Jasper – le volví a llamar, cuando ya pensé que no estaba y el plan se iría a la mierda, apareció por la puerta del baño con una toalla enredada en la cintura.

-Joder que susto Edward – me dijo en alto.

-shhhh calla – le dije bajito – ayudame a poner unas velas de esas que tienes guardadas, -le dije

-Que coño... Edward tu sabes que a mi me gustan las mujeres, a parte tu estas con Bella -me dijo asustado.

-Deja de decir gilipolleces y ayudame, date prisa – le dije

En pocos minutos habíamos colocado las velas en posición y las encendimos, mire al rededor para que todo estuviera bien y me di cuenta que mi amigo seguía con la toalla puesta.

-Esto ya esta, ahora al armario – le dije empujándolo.

-Ni de coña, ¿se puede saber que pasa? - me pregunto con la ceja alzada.

-Tu hazme caso y lo veras, solo ten el oído bien puesto.- le dije empujándolo otra vez para que se metiera en el armario.

-Edward esta te la voy a cobrar muy caro- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del armario.

Volví a dar otra mirada por si había quedado algo fuera de sitio y me prepare mentalmente para poder jugar bien mis cartas, con una respiración larga, abrí la puerta, Tania me estaba esperando con una sonrisa que ella creía que era seductora. La cogí de la mano y la hice entrar.

-Bueno cariño mio cuéntame lo me estabas diciendo antes. ¿como consiguió James el trato con el humano?- la dije mientras la sentaba en la cama junto a mi.

-Claro que te lo contare, corazón -me dijo acariciándome la cara – El día que tu moriste, fue James el encargado de recogerte, yo le acompañe ese día y me gustaste mucho, cuando llegamos al cielo Esme y Carlais de inmediato se hicieron cargo de tu alma, eso le sentó fatal a James por que escucho como Carlais le decía a Esme que te entrenaría para llegar a ser comandante del ejercito de los ángeles -me dijo riéndose –, del enfado que tenía James bajo al mundo de los humanos para desquitarse un poco con ellos, pero cuando estábamos cerca de un castillo oímos una conversación de ese humano con el mismísimo demonio.

-"_haz un pacto conmigo y yo conseguiré que ninguno de ellos recuerde nada de sus promesas, pero que ella acabe en el infierno es un poco difícil- le dijo y se empezó a reír de él._

_-Mierda y ahora ¿que coño hago yo?-dijo él a la nada, fue cuando James le respondió por primera vez._

_-Yo podría ayudarte con ese pequeño problema- Le dijo James apareciendo de las sombras conmigo a su lado._

_-y tú ¿quien coño eres?-nos pregunto._

_-Alguien quien te ayudara con tu problema, el recién llegado no me gusta y quiero joderla la existencia todo lo que pueda. Y que mejor forma que mantenerlo por toda la eternidad de la mujer que ama, aparte esta zorrilla de aquí, también le quiere para ella-le dijo señalándome._

_-Que vas a querer a cambio de este trato?_

_-favores demoníacos, así podre tener todo el poder que quiera- le dijo ofreciéndole la mano._

_-tenemos un trato entonces.- le dijo él dándole la mano._

-Cuando llegamos de nuevo al cielo, tú no recordabas absolutamente nada de tu vida anterior, fue esa la señal que me dio James para saber que tú eras mio, como un regalo de navidad, pero nunca tuviste ojos para mi, siempre te quedabas con la mirada fija hacia el mundo de los humanos como esperando algo o a alguien.

_-" _a los pocos días no dieron el aviso que estábamos esperando, pero no fuimos,el chico ese ahora transformado en demonio se encargo de recogerla. Cuando fuimos a revisar si seguía el alma de esa chica, ella ya no estaba"- me termino de contar ahora acariciándome, el muslo- Y ahora que ya lo sabes todo – dijo empezando a subir la mano hacia mi miembro – ya sabes lo que busco, llevo mucho tiempo esperando para tenerte para mi sola. - me dijo acercándose a mi.

Abrí los ojos como platos y mire hacia el armario rezando por que Jasper saliera a parar todo esto, solo esperaba que no se hubiera quedado dormido dentro, pero como siempre mi amigo me salvo e hizo su aparición en el mejor momento.

-Joder esta puerta se ha vuelto a atrancar- dijo empujado la puerta del armario con fuerza cayendo al suelo.

-Jasper – grite -yo pensé que no estabas – le dije haciéndome el avergonzado.

-Normal llevo hay dentro como media hora encerrado, pensé que me quedaría toda la vida -dijo revisando la puerta del armario como si la pasara algo de verdad.

Tania tenia los ojos como platos, mirando a mi amigo que aún llevaba la toalla en la cintura, y me miro a mi como pidiéndome una explicación.

-Lo siento Tania, pero creo que lo tendremos que dejar para otro momento, tengo que ayudar a Jasper con su armario – La dije levantándome de su lado y acercándome a Jasper.

-Pero Edward, yo pensé ...-me empezó a suplicar.

-Lo siento en el alma pero de verdad tengo que ayudarle- le dije mientras le daba pequeño codazo a mi amigo para que me ayudara.

-Umm si me tiene que ayudar a desmontar esta puerta, si eso, hay que desmontarla y necesito que la sujetes mientras voy a buscar algo – me dijo mirando a Tania – a parte necesito vestirme, como veras.- termino diciendo él mientras la dirigía una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si claro -dijo ella un poco molesta- Edward ¿no veremos mañana? -me pregunto

-Emm si claro, mañana – dije pensado alguna escusa

-Mañana no – dijo Jasper con un pequeño grito -Tenemos partido de béisbol si te acuerdas – dijo levantando la cejas.

-Ah es verdad entonces ya te veré por ahí Tania – le dije con una medio sonrisa.

-Esta bien -me dijo no muy convencida acercándose a mi- Adiós Edward – se acerco para darme un beso en los labios, pero yo fui más rápido y acabo en mi mejilla.

-Adiós Tania- le dije mientras miraba la puerta del armario como si fuera la cosa más interesante que nunca había visto. Hasta que escuche como se cerraba la puerta y solté un suspiro.

-De nada amigo -me dijo con una sonrisa Jasper.

-Callate, jamas he pasado tan mal rato como este, y de esto ni una palabra a Bella, sino ya sabemos quien sera su próxima victima – le dije mientras me señalaba a mi mismo – ¿que piensas? -le pregunte.

-Tenemos bastante material para incriminar a James, pero me gustaría más que fuera él mismo quien lo confesara – me dijo mirándome serio.

-yo también pienso lo mismo – le dije empezando a pasear por la habitación.

-Bueno entonces mañana seguimos con el plan inicial, ir a que confiese lo que hizo y amigo mio reza por que Bella no se entere de esto- me dijo él empezando a reírse.

-No me lo recuerdes, tiemblo solo de pensarlo. Por cierto ya se quien es el hijo de puta que monto todo este embrollo para llevarse a Bella con él -le dije a mi amigo

-¿Quien? -Pregunto

-Fue Jacob.


	20. Algo ha pasado

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 17 ALGO HA PASADO**

**EPOV**

Al día siguiente nos presentamos media hora antes de que comenzara el entrenamiento, Jasper se escondió en un sitio donde pudiera escucharnos bien, y tan puntual como siempre James apareció en el campo de entrenamiento.

Rosali esperaba una señal de su hermano para alertar a los guardas del nuestro mundo, si salia el plan como queríamos, en un par de horas James estaría detenido y a la espera de su juicio para ser definitivamente expulsado del cielo.

-James, como siempre es agradable ver tu cara de gilipollas por la mañana temprano- le dije empezando la función.

-Edward tan cabrón como siempre – me respondido él.

-¿Sabes? siempre he pensado que desde que llegue a este mundo, ya me odiabas, pero eso era imposible, ni siquiera me conocías, yo creo que como siempre me lo han dado todo, tu problema es la envidia que me tienes, por eso te comportas como el cabrón que eres.- le dije empezando a picarle.

-Eso de que siempre te han dado todo, podríamos discutirlo pero mejor, te dejo con la incógnita- me dijo él intentando marcharse,pero yo iba a enfurecerle un poco más.

-¿ves?, la envidia sigue hablando por ti. Siempre he sido el mejor en todo, al que le dieron el mejor puesto, el que mejores chicas tuvo, y apuesto lo que sea a que también soy el que mejor polla tengo- le dije riéndome.

-Edward dejame en paz, me estas empezando a cabrear en serio.- me dijo entre dientes.

-Espera que viene lo mejor, ya se por que Tania me busca siempre, estoy seguro que yo la podría dar más placer que tu, por eso siempre va como una perra en celo detrás de mi, ¿que pasa la dejaste con las ganas más de una vez?.

-Seras hijo de puta -me dijo con ira en los ojos.

-Y apuesto que tu con esa pollita enana las dejas a todas con las ganas, puede que tuviera que buscarlas para que me dieran sus opiniones sobre ti, o a lo mejor es que te van más los hombres y lo que tienes es obsesión conmigo, por eso intentas joderme para que no pueda olvidarte- le dije ya riéndome a carcajadas.

-CABRON – me grito, "_vamos ya estas a punto" _ pensé.

-Es que no lo entiendo necesito que me lo expliques, esta obsesión que tienes siempre conmigo, por lo que hago o dejo de hacer, por con quien me junto, de verdad ¿acaso estas enamorado de mi?, o ¿es que la envidia te corroe como la gripe?

-¿tu estas loco?, yo no te tengo envidia -me pregunto con una sonrisa burlona- lo que tengo es la clave para joderte la vida como te la jodí una vez.- me dijo

-Eso es mentira, no tienes nada, cuando llegue a este mundo no traje absolutamente nada de abajo, y si fuera tan importante como quieres que crea no lo habría olvidado.- le dije.

-Claro que lo hice, me deshice de una alma que para ti era muy importante- me dijo mirándome todavía con esa sonrisa.

-No te creo, ¿una alma? Eso no es importante, aquí ahí millones de ellas. -le dije burlándome.

-Fueron muchas de las que me deshice, que para mi no valían nada a cambio de favores, pero la que más disfrute entregándola en bandeja de plata fue la de una castaña, que creo que tu la conoces- me dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Yo no conozco a ninguna castaña -le dije con los dientes apretados.

-Yo creo que si, una castaña que fue muy codiciada por un demonio que me pago muy bien, una castaña que disfrute entregándola, simplemente por destruirte la vida, y una castaña llamada Isabella que de aquí a unas horas estará casada con uno de los suyos- me dijo mirándome a los ojos esperando mi reacción.

Tuve que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para no lanzarme contra él, mire hacia la zona de Jasper, ya habidos conseguido lo que queríamos, de aquí a unos minutos estaría encerrado bajo llave a espera del juicio.

-Como que se casa en unas horas – Le dije de sopetón acordándome de sus ultimas palabras.

-No te ha llegado la invitación? -me pregunto -por que a mi si me ha llegado, se casa la princesa de los demonios con el segundo al mando- dijo riéndose de mi.

-Maldito hijo de puta,-le grite dándome la vuelta para lanzarme contra él, no llegue a alcanzarlo por que Jasper me sujeto de los brazos, mientras veía como 6 guardias sujetaban a James para llevárselo.

-Edward tranquilizate – me dijo Jasper mientras todavía escuchaba la risa de James.

-No Jasper, y si tiene razón y se han llevado de nuevo a Bella- le dije nervioso.

-Seguro que es mentira, piensa un poco, seguro que Bella esta con Emmett y Alice pasando unos días tranquila hasta que regresemos a por ellas, pero si te sientes más seguro, pondremos la denuncia y mañana a primera hora volvemos con ellas.

-Esta bien te creeré -le dije, pero no del todo convencido. Me eche mano al collar donde tenia su alianza y la miá, y sentí un peso en el corazón, algo había pasado, lo presentía.

Llegamos donde se juzgaban a los ángeles a poner la denuncia, yo como denunciante y Jasper como mi testigo. Al salir de allí me encontré con mi madre.

-Esme -la dije abrazándola, y dándole un beso en la coronilla.

-¿Edward por que no me lo contaste? - me reprocho.

-Por que en ese momento no me apetecía quedarme donde estaba Carlais- le dije acordándome de la pelea.

-Él tiene su opinión cariño, pero yo tengo la mía y se que en este momento te estas dejando llevar por el corazón, se que la amas pero para que la puedas proteger tienes que pensar a veces con la cabeza Edward – me dijo ella dándome su consejo.

-Ya pero que hago, no quiero volver a perderla, necesito tenerla a mi lado,ya nos han quitado muchos años, de estar junto, y no voy a perderle de nuevo Esme – la dije

-Edward mirame, se que lo tuyo con Bella es amor verdadero te lo veo en los ojos, pero también tienes que mantener tu mente fría en algunos momentos, hazme caso hijo, lo vas a necesitar y no tardando mucho.- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Entonces lo entendí, esas palabras me lo dijeron todo, la pelea contra Jacob tenia ya la cuenta atrás, y el enfrentamiento en los juzgados para que me dieran el visto bueno para reclamar su alma, tampoco iba a ser fácil. Para cuando esos momentos llegarán, necesitaba tener la mente fría por que iba a ser unas de las peores peleas que iba a tener, y esta vez si las iba a ganar.

A la mañana siguiente yo estaba deseando salir hacia la cabaña donde dejamos a mi amor y a mis amigos. En cuanto llegamos había algo en el ambiente que no me cuadraba, había demasiado silencio, mire a Jasper y el tenia la misma mirada de miedo.

-Algo ha pasado, lo sabia, teníamos que haber venido ayer- le dije mientras salia corriendo hacia la cabaña.

-¿Bella, Alice, Emmett? -grite mientras entrabamos a la cabaña – ¿hay alguien?

-¿Edward? - respondió la voz de Alice saliendo de detrás de un armario.

-Alice ¿que ha pasado?- le dije mientras empezaba a temblarme la voz.

-Se llevaron a Bella – me dijo Emmett bajando las escaleras que daban al la planta de arriba.

-¿QUE? - grite- Hay que ir a por ella, hay que buscarla.- le dije preparándome para salir.

-Espera- me grito Alice.

-¿A que espero? ¿A que ya la hallan obligado a casarse con ese cabrón? ¿A que la torturen y la maten? ¿A que espero Alice?- la pregunte gritándola.

-Edward tranquilo escucha la antes de sacar conclusiones -me dijo Jasper poniendo su mano en el hombro.

-Edward tu no puedes bajar a buscarla, te detectaran enseguida y a parte de acelerar las cosas, te matarán sin darte una oportunidad de encontrarla- me dijo Alice intentando hacerme razonar, en ese momento me acorde de las palabras de Esme, necesitaba mantener mi cabeza fría si no, no podría ayudarla en nada.

-Saldremos nosotros a buscarla, y te juro que te la traeré de vuelta hermano- me dijo Emmett.

-Gracias a los dos pero por favor tened mucho cuidado- les dije.

-No te preocupes, veras como pronto podrás abrazarla- me dijo Alice con una sonrisa tranquilizándome.

Hacia tres horas que se habían ido y no teníamos noticias de ellos. Salí, para esperarlos en el mismo árbol que una vez hable con Charlotte y sentí pasos que se acercaban a mi. Al girarme me sorprendió verla de nuevo a mi lado.

-Edward esto es para ti -me dijo dándome una botellita de igual color que la que le hice beber a Bella.

-¿Y esto? -le pregunte.

-Muy pronto lo sabrás, no es lo mismo que le dimos a Bella, pero lo necesitaras, usalo antes de sacar tu arma. -me dijo.

-Gracias -ella como siempre volvió a desaparecer delante de mi.

Sabia por que Charlotte me había dado la botella, y también por que Esme me dijo esas palabras, pero mi cabeza en este momento estaba puesta en que necesitaba a Bella tenerla de nuevo a mi lado. Jure a todos los santos conocidos que si me la devolvían bien, cuando acabara todo esto volveríamos a renovar nuestros votos, como Dios manda. La necesitaba a mi lado su calor, sus caricias, sus besos, incluso su olor a fresas, todo lo que representaba ella lo necesitaba.


	21. Muerte a un perro

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 17 MUERTE A UN PERRO **

**EPOV**

Cuando pararon otras tres horas más yo estaba que me subía por las paredes, hasta que sentí un calor en mi pecho, mi niña estaba de vuelta a mi lado.

-Ya están aquí -le dije a mi amigo con una sonrisa

-Como lo sabes?- me pregunto él

-Por que la siento – le dije.

Salí corriendo por la puerta, y cuando la atravesé me encontré con Bella, riéndose de algo que había dicho Emmett.

-Bella- dije corriendo hacia ella.

-Edward -dijo ella sonriéndome.

La abrace tan fuerte que pensé que podría romperla, pero no quería separarme de ella, la bese por toda su cara, hasta que atrape sus labios, le di un beso donde pudiera notar todo el amor que tenia hacia ella, cuando tuve que dejar de besar la por que nos faltaba el aire y junte nuestras fretes.

-Pensé que te había perdido otra vez -la dije acariciándola las mejillas que ahora estaban húmedas de sus lagrimas – cariño no llores.

-No es de tristeza Edward es de alegría, por estar contigo de nuevo– me dijo besándome otra vez pero este más apasionado, nos separamos cuando alguien carraspeo a nuestro lado.

-Creo que eso deberían dejarlo cuando no haya niños delante -dijo Emmett.

-Me parece que has tenido una buena idea – cogiendo en brazos a Bella me la lleve a dentro de la cabaña. Esta noche le haría el amor hasta que no pudiéramos más con nuestros cuerpos.

Cuando entramos en la habitación, la deje en el suelo, y sin soltarla de la cintura, la volvía a besar, con mis manos fui buscando el cierre del vestido, pero no lo encontraba, me separe de ella buscando un poco de ayuda.

-Cariño tanto tiempo ha pasado, que no te acuerdas como se quitan estos vestidos- me dijo riéndose. Y con un solo movimiento, soltó un cordón donde se ataba y el vestido cayo al suelo.

Como siempre Bella no usaba sujetador y se quedo frente a mi con un pequeño tanga de color negro.

-Joder, eres hermosa, siempre lo has sido pero con el paso de los años lo eres más- la dije empezando a besar su cuello mientras con mis manos empezaba a estimular sus pezones.

-Oh Edward, te he echado de menos -me dijo con un gemido mientras torcía la cabeza para darme más acceso a su cuello.

-Y yo a ti cariño, mira como me has puesto y sin tocarme siquiera.- me acerque a ella para que sintiera mi excitado miembro.

No se cuando llegue a la cama, lo que se es que la tumbe, y la fui dando besos húmedos hasta llegar hasta su pezón, hay le empece a lamer, y a morderlo con cuidado hasta dejarlo bien duro, luego me dedique hacer lo mismo con el otro, mientras con una de mis manos bajaba hasta su intimidad, en ese momento la sentí húmeda.

-Estas preparada para mi cariño- le dije con la voz ronca.

Y de un tirón le arranque el tanga, ella pego un grito de sorpresa, pero enseguida empezó a gemir más alto cuando uno de mis dedos la empece a acariciar el clítoris y otros dos empezaron a bombear dentro de ella.

-Vamos cariño regala me tu primer orgasmo- la dije mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Ahh Edward, gimió más alto, note como su flujos se corrían por mis dedos y como su intimidad empezaba a aprisionarlos. A los pocos segundos me regalo su primer orgasmo.

-Aún no hemos terminado, -la dije, empece a lamer la todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su intimidad, dejándola unos segundo para que se recuperará, la empece a lamer su clítoris con la lengua,mientras volvía a introducir tres dedos en su intimidad, pero esta vez los cambie con mi lengua, mientras con uno de mis dedos le acariciaba el clítoris.

Sentí como una de sus manos me agarro de mi pelo, y daba tironcillos de él. Le hice el amor con mi lengua de tal inmensidad, que casi me corro yo también cuando sentí que llegaba a su segundo orgasmo. No aguante más tenia que penetrarla en estos momentos.

-Cariño quiero hacerlo de otra manera, ¿me dejaras? -La pregunte mientras me acariciaba yo mi polla.

- Claro siempre es bueno experimentar -me dijo

- ponte a cuatro patas – le dije

Ella me obedeció y yo me situé detrás de ella, siempre me había encantado su hermoso culo. Pero eso se lo pediría otro día, ahora era para que ella disfrutara. Con mucho cuidado la penetre por detrás mientras que con mi dedo le acariciaba el agujero negro.

-que tal se siente? -le dije con la voz entrecortada.

-Genial, más Edward, más fuerte, lo quiero más duro -me dijo

-Como desees – la conteste y con una de mis manos en su cadera la empece a embestir con más fuerza, de vez en cuando recogía con un dedo un poco de sus flujos y luego se lo introducía por su hermoso culo, eso parecía excitarla más por que gritaba de placer cada vez que lo hacia.

-Estoy deseando follarte por aquí mi vida- le dije mientras la penetraba más fuerte, y la penetraba con mi dedo más rápido por el culo.

-ah Edward – volvió a gemir.

A los pocos minutos sentí como me empezaba a aprisionar mi polla, sabia que era el momento de llegar a su orgasmo.

-Vamos cariño dámelo todo, rodearme la polla con ese coño caliente- la dije penetrándola más fuerte.

-Ah Edward- y eso fue lo ultimo que escuche ya que al sentir como se corría, yo llegue al orgasmo más placentero que había tenido nunca, me desplome encima de ella pero enseguida me aparte para no hacerla daño, y la atraje a mi pecho para que descansara.

Esa noche la hice dos veces más el amor. Cuando nos levantamos nuestros amigos nos miraban con cara divertida, y sabia por que.

-Podías a ver sido un poquito menos escandalosos – nos dijo Alice.

-que dices Alice , ese tío es un dios del sexo, me tienes que enseñar todo lo que sabes- Me dijo Emmett.

-Emmett -le regaño Bella

-Que? Si es la verdad- dijo el como un niño pequeño.

En eso estallamos todos en carcajadas, estuvimos hablando un poco más hasta que sentí como Bella se tensaba en mis brazos.

-Bella que pasa? -Le pregunte.

-Están aquí – Respondió Alice.

-Quien? -Pregunto Jasper.

-Jacob y compañía -Esta vez respondió Emmett.

Entonces lo entendí, el tiempo se había acabado, la batalla final por el amor de Bella estaba a punto de comenzar. Pero esta vez yo iba ser el ganador.

-Vamos prepararos – les dije levantándome de la mesa.

-Edward por favor escapemos, no quiero que te hagan daño – me dijo Bella con temor.

-No Bella no soy ningún cobarde y Jacob no nos dejara en paz hasta que uno de los dos muera- le dije abrazándola.

-Por favor Edward -me dijo empezando a llorar-

-Esta vez confiá en mi Bella, no te fallare, pero ese bastardo hoy morirá- le dije mirando por la ventana mientras la abrazaba.

Antes de salir, me bebí la pequeña botella que Charlotte me dio, y cuando salí me encontré, con algo que no había visto jamas. Habría por lo menos 50 demonios, frente a nosotros. Al frente estaba Jacob y a su lado su mano derecha Demetri.

-Oh que escena tan bonita, el reencuentro de los enamorados-dijo riéndose con burla.

-Tu mismo lo has dicho cabrón reencuentro pero si hubiera sido por ti nunca la hubiera encontrado -le dije con ira.

-Tu y tus sensiblerías, eso fue lo que te perdió la ultima vez querido primo- me dijo, Bella se volvió hacia mi con cara de sorpresa, era una parte que nunca le había contado.

-¿Primo? - me susurro-

-Oh querida ¿acaso tu adorado esposo no te lo contó?-dijo mirando a mi princesa.

-Jacob callate- le advertí.

-La madre de tu marido, fue hermana de una de las mujeres de mi padre, -dijo él- espera dejame pensar de cual de las zorras fue. Ya está fue la zorra numero tres, mi madre, muerta en la cama por los latigazos que le dio mi padre. Jajajaja- dijo riéndose el muy cabrón a estas alturas ya me dolía la mandíbula de no lanzarme en este momento contra él.

-Te voy a matar como el vil perro que eres- le dije destilando veneno.

-No querido primo te voy a matar yo, y luego me llevare a esa zorra que esta entre tus brazos y la enseñare, a no volver a desobedecerme y a drogarme como lo ha hecho.- le dijo mirando con rabia hacia Isabella.

-Isabella ponte detrás de mi -la dije empujándola para que se colocaba mientras yo sacaba mi espada, no había perdido de vista, a Jacob y sabia que de un momento a otro iba a sacar su látigo. - Jacob,esta pelea es tuya y miá no dejes que tus perros se metan- le grite.

-Como quieras- me dijo – el primero que se meta en esto le cortare la cabeza, ¿habéis entendido?- le grito a sus hombres.

Sus hombre dieron un paso atrás y yo solté de la mano a Bella. Ella me agarro por la cintura y fue como sentí que me colocaba su daga en el cinturón de mi pantalón.

-Te dará suerte -me dijo en el oído dándome un beso en el cuello.

Avanzamos uno contra el otro sin dejar de mirarnos, él sacudiendo su látigo lanzo su primer ataque el cuál yo velozmente esquive, pero el segundo no lo pude hacer, y me dio en el costado, dolía como los demonios pero aguante, otra de las veces que lo lanza contra mi lo agarre con una de mis manos , y con la sostenía la espada me lance contra él, haciéndole un corte en el brazo que no sostenía el látigo,

Sin soltarlo me volví acercar a él y con la empuñadura de mi espada le di un buen golpe en la cara que creo que le rompí la nariz, pero en ese momento él soltó el látigo y yo caí hacia atrás. Saco su espada en ese momento, y arremetiendo contra mi, esta vez fue él el que me alcanzo por muy poco en la pierna, yo seguía en el suelo y aprovecho a darme una patada en el costado, la cuál me dejo sin respiración en ese momento.

-Edward – hoy gritar a Bella.

Pero al girarme a mirarla, Jacob me dio otra patada en la cabeza rompiéndome la ceja. Cuando estaba en el suelo me quito la espada, de una patada, y se dispuso darme el ultimo golpe de gracia, mientras yo miraba a Bella, con tristeza. La había vuelto a decepcionar.

-Confió en ti -le leí en los labios, y fue cuando me acorde de la daga.

Al mirar hacia arriba vi al Jacob sonriéndome con autosuficiencia como si hubiera ganado.

-¿Tus ultimas palabra? -me pregunto. Yo le mire y con una sonrisa y le dije.

-Estas muerto – en un movimiento rápido le di una patada justo en la rodilla y con eso perdió el equilibrio, y fue mi momento de quitarle su espada, yo saque la daga y me posicione encima de él, rodeando le con ella el cuello .

-Mirala por que sera la ultima cosa bonita que veras antes de morir -le dije y con eso le corte el cuello.

Cuando cayo muerto el maldito bastardo y con eso todos nuestros problemas, yo me desplome en el suelo pero con una sonrisa, por saber que al fin eramos libre, lo ultimo que recuerdo en ese momento era estar en los brazos de mi amor y llenarme de paz.


	22. El juicio

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 18 EL JUICIO**

**BPOV**

Cuando vi caer el cuerpo de Jacob a la tierra, pensé que era como un sueño, al fin había sido derrotado, Edward se mantenía en pie a duras penas mientras empuñando mi daga, con una sonrisa en la cara, pero a los pocos segundos, también se desplomo, fue cuando me di cuenta de las heridas provocadas por Jacob con su espada y posiblemente había sido infectado por el veneno.

-EDWARD – grite corriendo hacia él – Edward abre los ojos, mirame estoy contigo- le dije abrazándole -estoy contigo y no te dejare marchar, ahora no que ha acabando todo -le dije empezando a llorar.

Alguien se había acercado a nosotros pero no lo sentí hasta que su mano se poso en mi hombro. Al levantar la vista, vi a todos mis amigos alrededor de nosotros, estaban protegiéndonos del posible ataque de Demetri y los demás demonios.

Charlotte apareció de nuevo y se acerco a mi, ella se quedaría con Edward mientras yo me unía a la lucha junto a mis amigos.

-Yo cuidare de él no te preocupes- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hay que darle el antídoto – le dije.

-Se lo tomo antes de luchar contra Jacob solo esta cansado, luego le curare las heridas, tu patea un par de culos de esos demonios- me contesto.

-Gracias de nuevo Charlotte -le dije cogiendo mi daga de la mano de Edward- amigos divirtámonos un rato,- les dije a mis amigos que estaban preparados, junto a mi.

-Demetri es mio -dijo Emmett – hace tiempo que le tengo ganas.

Nos lanzamos contra ellos, pero como imagine el que más disfrutaba era Emmett, se lo estaba pasando en grande, en solo un movimiento mato a 3 demonios que fueron contra él, como un tornado consiguió llegar hasta Demetri, Alice y Jasper, como la buena pareja que eran se ayudaban mutuamente, y yo me quede cerca de donde están Charlotte y Edward para protegerlos.

Hubo un momento en que nos vimos totalmente rodeados por los demonios que quedaban, pero en ese momento un relámpago cruzo el cielo, y de la nada aparecieron como unos 50 ángeles, junto con un hombre rubio muy serio, y una mujer con cara de corazón y de apariencia muy dulce. Todos nos quedamos quietos al ver la nueva amenaza que teníamos delante de nosotros.

-Se acabo la pelea -dijo alzando la voz- no queremos luchar contra vosotros, solo queremos llevarnos a los nuestros- dijo mirando a Jasper y Edward el cual aun estaba tumbado en el suelo inconsciente.

-Y eso quien lo dice.- dijo Demetri

-Un superior de los cielos, pero a la vez traigo ordenes también de que volváis al infierno.- le contesto mirando hacia él.

-¿Y que inbecil te dio esa orden?- dijo con cara de burla.

-Yo – dijo Alex saliendo de detrás de un arbusto- he visto todo lo que ha pasado, y puesto que soy el responsable de todos vosotros, os ordeno que volváis a nuestro mundo.

- Tú no tienes autoridad -Dijo Demetri

-La tengo, en el momento que Jacob murió -le dijo con una sonrisa

Después de esas palabras todos los demonios fueron desapareciendo, pero en cambio Demetri se acerco a mi.

-Esto no ha acabado aquí, princesa -Me dijo, un escalofrió paso por mi columna por la amenaza, sabia que era un peligroso contrincante, pero mientras estuviera Alex de mi parte sabría como controlarle.

-Isa, me alegro de que todo te saliera bien- me dijo dándome un abrazo.

-Gracias por llegar a tiempo, ¿que pasará ahora?- le pregunte.

-Puesto que te has visto relacionada con un ángel, y has matado a los de nuestra especie, tanto tú como Alice se os retirarán las alas, os tengo que expulsar de inmediato del infierno- dijo él- , pero no es un castigo, tu alma junto la de ella estará vagando por la tierra hasta que alguien os reclame- me dijo guiñándome un ojo.- lo único malo que al acabar el día de hoy os tendréis que separar, es parte del castigo, tendréis que aguantar el castigo solos.

-Y Yo?- pregunto Emmett.

-tú al igual que tus compañeras, seras expulsado por ayudar a matar a demonios.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-puf, vaya escusa más mal hecha, Alex, sabes perfectamente que no son los primero que me cargo -le dijo el con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya pero como ellas dos, estas vinculado con los ángeles y eso no nos esta permitido amigo – le dijo dándole la mano.

-Adiós Alex y muchas gracias.- le dije dándole un abrazo y viendo como desaparecía.

Al girarme vi como los recién llegados, cargaban a Edward, y Jasper se acercaba a ellos con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Donde le lleváis? – les dije con terror intentando acercarme a Edward, pero no pude ya que dos ángeles me lo impidieron.

-Nos lo tenemos que llevar, allí en nuestro mundo le curarán las heridas.

-No por favor no os lo llevéis, yo le cuidare- les suplique.

-Lo siento jovencita pero no podemos dejarle aquí. Él tiene que volver donde pertenece, y su lugar no esta a tu lado-me dijo el superior de los ángeles.

-Por favor, no os lo llevéis -les dije llorando.

No me hicieron caso, y poco a poco también se desvanecieron, al ver que se lo llevaban caí de rodillas llorando, Alice me abrazo para llorar conmigo ya que Jasper también se había ido con ellos.

-Le amas mucho ¿verdad?- me dijo con tristeza la mujer que había venido con ellos.

-¿Como no voy amarle si fue el único que estuvo conmigo cuando mi mundo fue un infierno? ¿como no hacerlo si fue el único que me saco de él?, ¿y después de tantos años separados, me ha vuelto otra vez a sacar de otro infierno devolviéndome de nuevo la vida?, la palabra amar para Edward y para mi se queda corta señora- le dije sollozando.

-No te desesperes, cuando Edward se recupere, vendrá a buscarte, pero tienes que tener paciencia, te aseguro que él volverá.- me dijo con una sonrisa y con eso se desvaneció.

-Vamos Bella sabes que Edward volverá a por ti, y como no le dejen venir a buscarte, donde habrá gran guerra será en el mismo cielo.-me dijo Alice intentando darme esperanzas.

-Parece mentira que no conozcas a tu príncipe enana- dijo Emmett a nuestro lado- yo se que vendrá a por nosotros. Es mi hermano de armas y se que no nos abandonara-dijo con una sonrisa.

Estuvimos el tiempo que pudimos los tres hasta que nuestro tiempo se acabo y nos tuvimos que separar para cumplir con nuestro castigo. Sin poder comer, sin poder beber, solo esperaba que Edward viniera pronto a buscarnos antes de que nuestra luz interior se apagara y fuera más difícil encontrarnos.

**EPOV**

No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero al despertarme vi que estaba de nuevo en mi habitación solo. Al acordarme de lo que había pasado una sonrisa se formo en mi cara, Bella y yo estábamos libres, y por fin podríamos estar juntos.

Me levante para vestirme e ir a buscar a Bella, pero me extrañaba que no estuviera junto a mi. Cuando estaba terminando de ponerme los zapatos la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y apareció Jasper, pero su cara no transmitía toda la felicidad que en estos momentos sentía en mi cuerpo.

-Hermano, ¿que pasa? ¿donde esta Bella, y Alice? -Le pregunte sonriendo cosa que el no me correspondió, esto si que era raro- Jasper ¿que pasa? -le volví a preguntar, pero esta vez preocupado.

-Veras Edward...-dijo mientras desviaba su mirada.

-¿Que coño pasa Jasper? ¿donde esta Bella?- le pregunte pero ya estaba empezando a cabrearme por no conseguir respuestas.

-Cuando te desmayaste nos atacaron los demás demonios- me dijo titubeante.

-No me digas que Bella esta herida, tengo que ir con ella, -le dije intentando salir de la habitación.

-No, no es eso, veras, cuando estábamos rodeados por ellos, apareció tu padre y un amigo de Bella entonces ellos pararon la pelea, tu padre había venido a buscarnos, y el amigo de Bella para llevarse a los matones con él y fue cuando las comunico sus expulsiones del mundo de los demonios por estar con nosotros -me relato, pero no entendía de su seriedad, eso era lo que buscábamos.

-ah bueno me habías asustado, ¿entonces Bella esta aquí no?, ¿donde esta? quiero verla -dije mirando a todos lados esperando que ella fuera a aparecer.

-Edward, ella no esta aquí -dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Jasper? - le pregunte.

-Emmett, Alice y Bella, fueron castigados a no poder entrar en ninguno de los mundos, ahora mismo son almas perdidas...- me dijo con miedo a mi reacción- una vez que han sido expulsados de alguno de los mundos, tienen que esperar un tiempo de castigo hasta poder ser juzgados y reclamados otra vez por uno de los mundos. Seguramente pases unos meses hasta que volvamos a verlos.

Esa confesión fue como un puñetazo en mi estomago, me quede sin aire sin poder respirar, mi Bella mi princesa vagaría sola por el mundo sin protección de nadie, y yo no podría acercarme a ella.

-¿por que no me dejaste con ella?, ¿por que consentiste que hicieran eso? ¿Y quien coño decidió por mi, que quería volver a este mundo sin ella?- iba preguntando mientras iba alzando mi voz, pero Jasper volvió a mirar hacia otro lado- Jasper ¿quien coño dio la orden?- le volví a preguntar

-tu padre -y hay volví a sentir de nuevo otro puñetazo en mi corazón.

-¿Mi padre?- dije con un hilo de voz.

-Si, lo siento mucho Edward – me dijo con tristeza.

-JODER -grite pegando un puñetazo en la pared- Joder, como dejaste que hiciera eso- le grite- ¿Es que no te importa lo que le pase a Alice?- le dije empujándole -Jasper tenias que protegerlas - le dije mientras le volvía a empujar.

-Edward tranquilo las volveremos a ver -me dijo intentando tranquilizarme – hay que tener paciencia, a parte mañana será el juicio contra James.

-Maldito Cabrón todo esto es por su culpa, si no hubiera hecho todo esto Bella estaría conmigo, al final tuvo razón me jodió bien la vida – dije con una sonrisa irónica- seguro se esta riendo a carcajadas de mi. - dije cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

Como Jasper dijo a la mañana siguiente era el juicio contra James, el muy cabrón me miraba con una sonrisa, seguro que ya se había enterado, y lo estaba disfrutando, solo esperaba, que acabara en el peor agujero del infierno o muerto en mis propias manos.

La sala del juicio era de forma ovalada donde James estaba en el centro, frente a él había un atril con 6 sillas donde se sentaban nuestros superiores, el cual uno de ellos era Carlais, y detrás de James en otras doce sillas estábamos los demás, testigos, y personas que añadían las pruebas. Yo en ningún momento mire hacia mi padre solo tenia ojos para James, intentando matarlo con mi propia mirada.

-Bien empecemos con esto, - dijo el primer superior llamado Marco – James se te acusa de trafico de almas y condenarlas según tu juicio al infierno ¿como te declaras?- le pregunto

-Culpable -Dijo el con una sonrisa burlona.

Hubo muchos murmullos en la sala, ya que al declararse él culpable, no se necesitarían testigos, pero aún así Rosali se acerco para entregar las pruebas y pudieran ver los superiores, la enorme lista de almas que James entrego al infierno haciendo su propio juicio. Entre esa larga lista estaba el nombre de mi Bella.

-Bien al declararte culpable sabes el castigo que se te impondrá ¿verdad James?- volvió a preguntar el superior Marcos.

-Si claro irme al paraíso, jajajaja -dijo riéndose- no os creeréis que he estado haciendo esto gratis, me gane cierto favores en el infierno para tener unas largas vacaciones allí.

-Claro James, sabemos los favores que habrás conseguido, el problema es que nos han llegado información que el demonio con el cual estabas compinchado, esta muerto, y hay alguien que te espera abajo que no esta muy contento con lo que has estado haciendo, entonces tus queridas "vacaciones" como tu dices están destinadas al pozo de la soledad, que lo disfrutes James -Termino diciendo Marco con cara de aburrimiento-

-¿que? Eso no puede ser yo tenia un trato con Jacob- dijo gritando mientras se iba

-Que pena que no me lo dijera cuando lo mate, quizá lo hubiera dejado vivo para que cumpliera con su parte del trato -le dije yo cuando paso por mi lado

-Maldito cabrón, de esta no te vas a librar Edward, volveré para matarte – me grito.

Cuando termino el juicio, Jasper y yo nos levantamos, teníamos que hablar con Marco y Eleazar, eran los superiores que llevarían los casos de Bella, Alice y Emmett .

-Me gustaría tomar la palabra -dije lo bastante claro para que me escucharan por encima de los murmullos.

-Valla el joven Edward, acercate -me dijo señalándome con la mano- como te encuentras de tus heridas, vemos que te has recuperado muy bien.

-Señores necesito como favor extraordinario que miren tres expedientes de esas almas perdidas- le dije acercándome a ellos.

-Si algo habíamos oído, que tienes especial interés en una de ellas- me dijo

-Si así es, pero para mi son importantes las tres, hace poco fueron expulsadas del mundo al que pertenecían y han sido castigadas como almas errantes, pido como favor especial que se agilicen un poco los tramites- les pedí mirándolos a los ojos.

-Has hecho siempre un buen trabajo y nunca nos has pedido nada a cambio creo que podremos ayudarte con tu petición- me dijo el superior Marco.

-Gracias, muchísimas gracias – les dije con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien manda a Rosali con los expedientes y ya nos comunicaremos contigo- dijo Eleazar.

-Bien enseguida mando a Rosali- dicho esto me dispuse a marcharme lo más rápido que pude.

Buscando a Rosali por todas partes me encontré con mis padres en uno de los pasillos, me pare en seco ya que desde que había despertado y vuelto a este mundo no había ido a verlos, mi madre se acerco a mí con lagrimas en los ojos, para darme un abrazo.

-Hijo que feliz saber que estas bien- me dijo mi madre dándome un beso

-Estoy bien madre pero ahora me tengo que marchar, he de encontrar a Rosali para...-pero no me dejaron terminar.

-Todavía estas con esa tontería de encontrar a ese demonio?-me pregunto mi padre.

-Por supuesto ella es mi mujer y se merece estar a mi lado- le dije con furia- y tu no tuviste porque dejarla sola.

-Es una asesina que mato a miles de ángeles- me dijo el también enfurecido- ¿pensabas que no iba a enterarme?.

-Eso a mi no me importa, ella solo hacia su trabajo igual que yo hago el mio, a parte de que la engañaron, ella nunca tuvo que pertenecer a ese mundo, no dejaré que la separes de mi-le grite.

-Por favor parad esto, todo el mundo esta mirándonos -dijo mi madre en un tono neutro.

-No me pienso callar madre estoy harto que Carlais siempre tome decisiones por mi, sin contar con lo que yo pueda pensar, seguro que él le hubiera gustado que estuviera con alguien como Tania, con el cerebro vació para poder manejarla como quisiera y moldearla a su gusto- le reproche

-Pues si preferiría que te casaras con alguien así antes que con una asesina.- me contesto él.

-Cuidado con lo que hablas de mi mujer, y ahora no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- me di la vuelta para seguir buscando a Rosali, era mucho más importante sacar a Bella de ese estado.


	23. Por fin juntos

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 22 POR FIN JUNTOS**

**EPOV**

Había pasado casi dos meses desde que la abandone, me odiaba a mi mismo por no haber sabido protegerla. Y lo que más me desesperaba es que de los superiores no sabia nada, y no lo entendía, ya habían llegado varias almas que correspondían de la zona del infierno. Mi mal humor lo pagaba con todo el mundo, lo pagaba contra de mis hombres que no hacían exactamente lo que yo quería, y estaba furioso con mi padre, por no respetar mis decisiones.

Pero un día ya me canse de esperar, por eso decidí volver a hablar con los superiores y buscarla por mis propios medios y me daba igual que me dejaran o no. Solo pensar que mi Bella estaba sola vagando sin poder comunicarse con nadie, era como si en este momento mi corazón sintiera su desolación, y presentía que su luz vital se iba apagando. Pero yo la iba a encontrar.

Un día que baje al mundo de los humanos, me encontré de nuevo con Charlotte, y me contó que según una leyenda muy antigua, si a un alma errante se le buscaba con el corazón de un amante se la podía encontrar, y espero que tuviera razón esa leyenda por que no descansaría hasta volver a tenerla entre mis brazos.

Cuando llegue a la puerta antes del despacho de los superiores, antes de que pudiera golpearla, alguien me agarro del brazo y me arrastro hacia otro pasillo.

-Hola cariño cuanto tiempo sin verte,aún estoy esperando que me llames- me dijo Tania.

-Hola y adiós, tengo cosas más importantes que estar hablando contigo, asique si me permites- le dijo alejándome de ella.

-Pe pero Edward ¿que es lo que te pasa ahora?- me dijo indignada.

-Tania ¿cuando vas a comprender que no quiero absolutamente contigo?- le dije

-Edward -dijo empezando a llorar.

-Lo siento Tania pero es que estoy muy preocupado por alguien, siento haberte hablado así, - la dije

-Si ya veo por donde van los tiros, ya me lo dijo tu padre cuando fui a preguntar por ti, me dijo que te habías enamorado de una asesina y que ahora estas ciego- me dijo

-Esto ya es el colmo, mejor que voy antes de que te diga algo que luego me arrepienta.- y con eso hecho una furia me fui de allí, nadie me pararía para averiguar que era lo que pasaba con las reclamaciones de Bella y los demás.

Toc toc toc- puedo pasar?-pregunte.

-Si Edward pasa -dijo el superior Marco – que podría hacer por ti?

-Quería preguntar como va el caso de los tres expedientes que te comente hace casi dos meses- le dice con educación.

-Ya estuvo aquí Carlais, para arreglar el asunto- me dijo Marcos.

-Perdona pero no te entiendo ¿que arreglo exactamente?- le pregunte desconcertado.

-Bueno lo que tu le dijiste, que ya no hacia falta que los buscáramos con tanta urgencia, por que ya no te interesaban esos expedientes, ya que estabas ocupado con los entrenamientos- me dijo alzando una ceja.

-QUE? -grite.

-Edward ¿pasa algo? -Me dijo Eleazar, asomándose por una puerta.

-Por supuesto que pasa, yo no dije nada de eso, si fuera verdad ¿que iba hacer yo preguntando ahora por ellos?- dije dejándome caer en una de las sillas- ¿Se puede hacer algo?

-Bueno, ahora es un poco tarde para acelerar las cosa, pero...-Marco miro a Eleazar que le dio su consentimiento con la cabeza

-Por favor, os lo pido de rodillas, necesito encontrarla, creo que esta en peligro -les dije con mucha tristeza.

-Edward, nunca te hemos tan visto tan desesperado con algo, me empiezas a preocuparnos- Me dijo ahora Marco.

-Tenéis razón estoy desesperado, necesito que los traigáis con migo sobre todo a Bella, por favor ya la he fallado muchas veces, no la puedo fallar otra vez - le volví a decir desesperado.

-Mira vamos hacer algo – se dio la vuelta y cogió unas especies de pulseras que me entrego.- llevate esto es como una llave especial que sirven para recoger algunas de las almas mas excepcionales, lo único que tendrás que ir tú mismo a buscarlas, y no sabemos donde se encontrarán, ya que al ser errantes no tienen aura y son más difíciles de localizar.

-Eso me da igual yo los encontrare, aunque me pase toda la eternidad la encontrare- le dije con una pequeña esperanza – Gracias a los dos.

Y con eso salí corriendo del despacho, tenía que ir a buscar a mis amigos para que me ayudarán, entre los tres seriamos más rápidos. Cuando llegue a la zona de la residencial, casi choco con alguien, pero le esquive y seguí corriendo hacia la habitación de Jasper, pero una voz me detuvo.

-Edward, donde vas tan corriendo- sonreí al escuchar la voz de mi madre.

-A buscar a Jas - no termine la frase cuando me di cuenta que también estaba mi padre-¿ Quien coño te crees para impedir a Bella para entrar a este mundo? -le dije acercándome a él.

-No se de que me hablas – me dijo con una sonrisa fría.

-Lo sabes perfectamente- le dije entre dientes- pero te ha salido el tiro por la culata, acabo de hablar con Marco y Eleazar y me han dado su permiso para salir a buscarla.

-Eso es imposible – me dijo serio

-No me crees?, pues mira -le enseñe las pulseras.

-Osea que lo vas hacer, vas a traer a una sucia asesina a este mundo- me dijo gritándome – que es lo que buscas que nos mate a todos?-me dijo rojo de furia.

-Carlais pero que te pasa? no te reconozco- le dijo mi madre separándose de él.

-Claro ponte de su parte, cuando tu fuiste la primera en decir que había que encontrar a esa asesina y matarla- le grito a mi madre

-No te permito que la hablas de esa manera -le grite.

-Basta Edward, vete- me dijo mi madre poniendo una mano en mi pecho.

-Esme?- La dije suavemente

-Vete a buscarla, soy culpable de haber dicho ese comentario, pero también soy una persona que se darme cuenta cuando me equivoco y en esto estaba equivocada, y esa criatura no debe estar por más tiempo sola- me dijo con todo el cariño.

-Gracias Esme- le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

-Y tu Carlais me avergüenzo de la manera en la que estas actuando, me iré a la habitación de Edward hasta que no cambies de actitud, no te reconozco, y mientras no vuelva mi marido, no te quiero cerca- le dijo

-Pero Esme -le suplico Carlais.

-Adiós Carlais -le dijo dándose la vuelta – y Edward a estas alturas ya tenias que estar buscando al amor de tu vida.

-Tienes razón estoy perdiendo el tiempo a lo tonto, puedes quedarte en la habitación todo el tiempo que quieras porque cuando regrese con Bella pediré otra pero de matrimonio para ella y para mi.

Salí corriendo pensando en lo orgulloso que estaba de mi madre, pero mi primera parada era la habitación de Jasper, cuando llegue casi me estaba ahogando, llame todo lo fuerte que pude, y cuando salio lo primero que le enseñe fue las pulseras, cuando le explique para que valían, el se vino corriendo a buscar a su hermana, decidimos coger cada uno una pulsera para repartirnos el trabajo.

Jasper saldría a buscar a Alice, Rosali a Emmett y yo a mi adoraba Bella. Primero buscaría en la cabaña de Charlotte, ya que fue el ultimo sitio donde la vi, pero allí no estaba, la busque en la discoteca donde la vi por primera vez, y tampoco, la busque por toda la ciudad y tampoco, pero me quedaba un sitio donde no había mirado el parque donde la hice miá por primera vez, pero tampoco estaba, me senté en el banco, y me puse a pensar, había algo que estaba pasando por alto.

Claro!, el parque no era donde la había hecho miá la primera vez, fue en el castillo donde vivía ella. Y me encamine hacia allí, en mi corazón sabia que la encontraría allí.

**BPOV**

Llevaba casi dos mese sola y desesperada después de separarme de mis amigo y de Edward, no sabia donde ir, no sabia si Alice y Emmett lo llevarían mejor que yo la soledad, no sabia si estaban bien, y lo más importante no sabia como estaría mi Edward.

Esme que así se llamaba la mujer que vi, me dijo que tuviera esperanza, que Edward vendría a por mi, pero ¿y si al enterarse que era un alma perdida no quería venir a buscarme? ¿y si preferiría vivir tranquilo a estar con una asesina que mato a muchos de su gente? ¿y si había dejado de amarme?.

No, sabia que no había dejado de amarme por que aún sentía el calor en mi corazón. Pero, ya desesperada por vagar de aquí para allá sola, preferí esperarle en un sitio que sabría que me encontraría.

Estaba tumbada en mi antigua habitación dejando que el tiempo pasara, cuando sentí como se me estrujaba en estomago, llevaba demasiado tiempo sola, y mis terrores fluyeran de nuevo.

Paso otro día más, y yo solo sabia pasearme, de arriba a bajo, sin saber que hacer, salia a los jardines que estaban llenos de malas hiervas y muerte, paseaba por las diferentes partes del castillo, y me acostaba de vez en cuando en mi antigua habitación para llorar.

Al tercer día, estaba tumbada en la habitación, estaba sin fuerzas, mi luz interior se estaba extinguiendo por la tristeza, llevaba días sin comer, y en mi cara se habían formado grandes ojeras, intente levantarme pero no pude sentí como si mis piernas fueran gelatinas, asique volví a recostarme, y mis ojos poco a poco se iban cerrando.

Al cuarto día escuchaba como alguien me llamara pero no tenias muchas fuerzas para contestar, creí escuchar a Edward que abrirá los ojos, y lo intente pero no conseguía enfocarlo del todo bien.

-Estoy aquí mi vida, te vas a poner bien Bella, tienes que aguantar- me decía el con todo el cariño del mundo.

-Edward -le dije con un hilo de voz.

-Aguanta cariño por favor no me puedes dejar solo, he venido a buscarte -Me dijo con la voz entrecortada

-Lo siento, no te pongas triste, -le dije intentando acariciarle la mejilla, como no tenia fuerzas, él me ayudo, y note que estaban húmedas- no llores siempre estaré contigo.

-NO, no se te ocurra despedirte de mi me oyes Isabella, ahora que estamos juntos no te dejare marchar- Me dijo – hay que alimentarte, y mantenerte caliente, empezaras a sentirte mejor

-Edward, te amo- y la oscuridad me cubrió.

**EPOV**

La había encontrado, en nuestra antigua habitación, estaba acostada en nuestra antigua cama rodeada de paredes a medio derribar, estaba muy quieta y pálida, no se movía casi, y apenas se la notaba respirar, se le notaban unas grandes ojeras debajo de los ojos, y estaba muy delgada, seguro que llegaba varios días sin alimentarse y sin dormir. Me acerque a ella con mucho cuidado y pose mi mano en su cabellos castaños, estaban muy desaliñados.

-Bella ya he llegado amor mio, despierta no vamos,- no me contesto se la veía muy débil- vamos cariño abre los ojos te necesito -seguí diciéndole. En eso vi el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por abrir los ojos.

-Estoy aquí mi vida, te vas a poner bien Bella, tienes que aguantar -le dije con todo mi amor.

-Edward -me dijo con un hilo de voz, dios mio no permitas que la pierda ahora que la tengo a mi lado.

-Aguanta cariño por favor no me puedes dejar solo, he venido a buscarte,- se me iba y yo no podía hacer nada.

-Lo siento, no te pongas triste- me dijo intentando levantar la mano yo se la sujete y me la lleve a la cara- no llores – me dijo no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando -siempre estaré contigo.

-NO, no se te ocurra despedirte de mi me oyes Isabella, ahora que estamos juntos no te dejare marchar- le dije – hay que alimentarte y mantenerte caliente, te empezaras a sentirte mejor -dije cogiéndola para levantara.

-Edward, te amo – y la sentí como se volvía a apagar en mis brazos.

-NO, no Isabella abre los ojos -grite llorando ahora más fuerte.- Bella te amo vuelve a mi por favor, no puedes dejarme.- caí con ella de rodillas.

Me levante con toda mi fuerza y di un grito desgarrador, abrí mis alas y con mi amor alce el vuelo. No se donde iría pero nadie me iba a arrebatar al amor de mi vida.


	24. Por toda la eternidad

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**CAPITULO 20 POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD**

**EPOV**

_6 meses después_

Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la renovación de los votos de matrimonio, de Edward e Isabella Cullen, y la unión en matrimonio de Jasper y Alice,-Empezó a decir el superior Marcos.

Si al final mi amada Bella consiguió sobrevivir, cuando regrese al cielo, mi madre junto con Marcos y Eleazar, me estaban esperando. Se llevaron de inmediato a Bella para alimentarla y curarla, pero a mi no me dejaron estar con ella esas primeras horas, pero en cambio después no fueron capaces de separarme de ella, solo hubo un momento en el cual me separé y fue cuando fui a hablar con Alice para contarle que su amiga estaba bien.

En el camino me encontré con Carlais, con el cual no tuvimos de nuevo buenas palabras.

"_osea que ya has conseguido lo que querías ya has metido a la zorra en el gallinero"- me dijo con desprecio_

_-Por tu puta culpa ha estado apunto de morir, no te mereces ni el puesto en el que estas ocupando en el consejo"- le dije yo con ira._

_-Y que querías que hiciera? ¿Que te apoyara en esta locura?, ¿que dejara que te dañases por culpa de esa zorra?, ¿o verte muerto?, por que es lo que parece que estas buscando- Me dijo elevando la voz._

_ voy a tolerar que me levantes la voz. Tu para mi a partir de este momento no eres nadie, no te acerques a mi, ni te acerque a Bella- le dije con desprecio."_

Con esas palabras me fui a mi habitación donde Bella estaba reposando hasta sanar completamente. A los dos días Bella despertó, y al que recuperaba de nuevo esa luz en sus ojos, me hicieron vivir de nuevo.

_-Amor mio despertaste, pensé que te había perdido -la dije besándola por toda la cara_

_-Edward tranquilo, estoy bien, solo un poco cansada todavía- me dijo regalándome una sonrisa._

_-No Bella de este regaño no te salvas, estaba muy preocupado, pensé que te iba a perder -le deje todavía abrazándola. - pero antes de regañarte, tengo que decirte algo.- le dije con una gran sonrisa._

_-Que pasa? Por que sonríes de esa manera?- me preguntando también sonriéndome._

_-Cariño, nos han dado otra oportunidad- la dije sonriendo cada vez más- Bella...estas embarazada._

_En ese momento Bella no me contesto, creo que ni siquiera respiraba, y empece a preocuparme._

_-Bella respira -le dije despacito._

_-De verdad?- me dijo mientras se le llenabas los ojos de lagrimas._

_-Si mi vida vamos a ser papas- le dije yo también con lagrimas en los ojos- ahora es nuestro momento de vivir lo que no nos dejaron antes mi amor, -y la volví a besar con todo el amor, toda la pasión que tenia en el corazón._

Y aquí estábamos ahora como prometí, renovando nuestros votos delante de todo el mundo, para que supieran que Bella era miá por toda la eternidad.

-Yo Edward Anthony Cullen te tomo a ti Isabella, como mi esposa, mi amante, mi amiga, y la madre de mi hijo -le dije acariciándola la barriguita que tenia- por toda la eternidad, dándote a cambio mi alma y mi corazón, para que lo protejas.

-Yo Isabella Swan te tomo a ti Edward como mi marido, mi amante, mi amigo, y el padre de mi hijo por toda la eternidad -dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos. En ese momento la coloque su alianza que llevaba colgado en el cuello por mas de 300 años, y ella me coloco la miá en mi dedo.

-Con esta entrega de anillos mutuo, y sus renovación de votos, y por el poder que me han dado, yo les declaro marido y mujer- dijo el superior Marcos- puedes besarla.- Me dijo

Y así lo hice sellando nuestro nuevo matrimonio para toda la eternidad, donde sabia que entre el odio y el amor había una linea muy fina que si ponías todo tu empeño, esa linea se podía traspasar.

**FIN**


End file.
